Hellsing High
by xXAmiRoguexX
Summary: A private school is built in honor of the Hellsing Organization. Both being seventeen years old, Alucard and Walter's sole duty is to protect Integra and the other students that attend at all costs. Not your typical Highschool fic, inspired by SKINS, all the humor and drama of teenage life is packed into this. A/U and rated M for language and sexual scenes.
1. First Kiss

There was snow everywhere. It stuck to our eyelashes, our boots made prints in it, Alucard stuck his tongue

out to taste it. He and I walked to the bench behind the school building and sat down. Schrodinger followed

behind us with that damned camera in his hand, the bag of fudge cookies he made for me in the other. Every

Christmas he'd make them for me but they always came with a price. He stood in front of us and turned his

camera on. I brought my palm to my face. I couldn't believe that I was about to do this_._

Alucard looked at me, chuckling.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to,"

"But I want food, goddamn it!"

He petted me.

"Come on now, Walter, all that fucking cursing isn't necessary,"

I got in his face.

"You're one to talk!"

He pretended to be scared and shied away.

Schrodinger ,intervened, holding the camera up at us.

"You guys do know that you are live, right?"

Alucard and I looked him up and down. He wore a red ribbon around his neck and his usual uniform except it

was white and seemed to be absorbing the snow that fell upon it. His swastika armband was replaced with a

new one with red and white stripes.

"You do realize that it is forty degrees out here, right?" Alucard said.

Schrodinger smiled.

"Oh, I'm not affected by the cold,"

"I'm not either, but still...," My stomach began to growl. "What the fuck?"

"Pardon," I uttered, embarrassed.

The frigid wind suddenly swept over us. I shivered as the cold seeped through the thick cotton of my turtle

neck. Alucard sat still while Schrodinger snickered.

"Awww, ish wittle Walter cold?"

I shot him a death glare, turning to Alucard.

"I'm going to kill him one day," I said

He laughed.

"But then he'd just come back to life,"

"Damn!"

Schrodinger started giggling.

"Alucard. Walter is sad, you should give him a hug,"

Alucard smirked then wrapped his arms around me. All three of us started laughing then, though to be honest,

I felt uneasy.I could hear Alucard prodding my thoughts, asking me, "Are you sure about this?" telling me, " I

could just use force, you know," but I shot him a mental 'no'. Schrodinger would just disappear out of

nowhere. Then I'd never get to eat his delicious holiday cookies. Damn him and his twisted fantasies!

I glared at him.

"I'm gonna get you for this you fag!" I growled.

Alucard chuckled at my remark and just like that, he gave me a quick peck on my mouth. I didn't know what to

think at first since it happened so quickly. Did I really just kiss a dude?

"You slackers!" Schrodinger blurted out.

Alucard burst into laughter and pulled away to slap his knees.

"You damned pervert! Give me my food!" I demanded.

"Not until you hold your end!" Schrodinger whined.

I fell back against the seat of the bench.

"Oh my God! This faggot cat!"

"Schrodinger, I thought you said _kiss_, not _make-out_," Alucard said.

Schrodinger blushed, titter tottering.

"I meant make out," he confirmed timidly.

There was a moment of silence. Then Alucard turned to me.

"...Can you believe this faggot ass cat?"

I laughed like, yeah, no shit.

Schrodinger pursed his lips.

"You're one to talk!"

Alucard shot Schrodinger a playful glare.

"Fight,"

"I don't wanna,"

"Coward,"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then fight,"

"No!"

"Cuz you don't know..._,"_ My stomach started growling again before Alucard could finish his sentence. He

turned towards me, freaked out.

I rolled my eyes, giving up.

"Look, can we just...get this over with? I mean _it_ can't be that bad, right?

Alucard gave me one of his 'empty' looks. Those types of facial expressions that answer and ask rhetoric

questions at the same time. Then the school bell rang. Alucard and I didn't care though, we were skipping

today anyway. Fuck school.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry!' Schrodinger shrilled.

Alucard looked back at him.

"Turn the camera off," he ordered.

Schrodinger's little cat ears dropped.

"B-but, but!"

"Or I break it afterwards!"

Schrodinger uttered something underneath his breath before turning his camera off, a German epithet most

likely.

"Okay, this is the last one, and then you gotta get the fuck because we hate Nazis," Alucard said plainly with asmall chortle.

I let out a snicker while Schrodinger sat down in the snow like a kitten.

"Mkay,"

Alucard didn't touch me at all this time. He just leaned in. I shut my eyes tightly and felt his lips before I knew

it. They were brushing against mine, lightly at first. I tried to make sense of the warm waves rippling through

me as he nibbled on my bottom lip. I exhaled so shallowly it sounded like I was whimpering. The bench

squeaked as he scooted closer to me,then I felt the tickle of his fingertips gliding against my right cheek. I just

had to laugh at that point.

"Oh, fuck!"

I wiped off my mouth with my sleeve.

Alucard laughed.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't that bad,"

I looked at Alucard like he was from another planet then covered my face with both of my hands and laughed

some more. Then I looked up at Schrodinger, whose face was as red as a swollen blister.

"Can I have my cookies now?" I asked.

He nodded and tossed the bag to me. When I caught it, I almost dropped it. It was heavier than I thought,

and was still hot. I sat it down between me and Alucard.I would never thank Schrodinger after this, but he

was gone before I could even consider it. Good riddance then...

"Sooooooooo," Alucard started.

I cut him off.

"Don't even,"

"Don't even what? Ask you for a smoke?"

"What makes you think I have one?"

Alucard shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. _Pothead_,"

I pushed Alucard away with one hand.

"Piss off!" I laughed. " I'm the one that should be getting high! I just kissed a dude!"

Alucard's eyebrows raised up high. "So, it was that bad?"

I had to think for a moment to answer that. When Alucard and I were walking towards the bench, I kept

thinking about how I would be scarred for life after kissing him. But I felt reached into his pocket, pulled

out a box of menthols, and handed me a cigarette.

I scoffed, taking it.

"You asshole,"

Alucard laughed as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth, took out a red lighter, and lit it up quickly.

"You had those the entire time and yet you ask me for weed?" I questioned.

"These don't do it for me, I'm afraid...," he said, watching the thick wisps of smoke leave his nostrils apathetically.

"Oh?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Not really. Vampires are more susceptible to...terrestrial substances. When it comes to drugs anyway. Trying to get high off of all this man-made, synthetic shit is just a waste of time. I don't see how you humans do it,"

He handed me the lighter. I lit my cigarette and took a slow drag.

"That's just with everything though isn't it?"

"Unfortunately,"

"...It wasn't that bad,"

"I know,"

"What do you mean you knew?"

"Oh my God, eat your fucking cookies! OUCH!" I pressed the burning end of my cig against his cheek. "I fear for your children!"

I took a peek inside of my bag and pulled out the biggest fudge cookie I could find then took a big bite out of

it. I was unaware that Alucard was watching me devour five more. I was freaked out when I noticed. He

looked like he was spacing out. I waved my hand in front of him.

"Helllooo?"

"You eat like a hippo...," He tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"You should see what you look like when you're eating," I retorted.

"You know these conversations would be more interesting if we had weed, Mr. Pothead,"

I sighed.

"Remind me why I hang out with you again?"

Alucard took another quick drag then gave me a playful smirk.

"Because you're secretly attracted to me... you _want_ me,"

I scoffed then took a bite of my sixth cookie.

"Yeah, that's the reason,"

"I know it is,"

"That was sarcasm,"

With it in between his index and middle finger, Alucard drew lumpy smoke circles in the air with his cigarette.

He waved his other hand around them to create smog.

"Or was it...?"


	2. Nonsense

The only reason we attend Hellsing High is under the direct orders of Arthur to protect his daughter and the

rest of the other students from harm. When Integra doesn't attend school, Alucard and I skip classes

because...well...we fucking hate Hellsing High. Now, Alucard hates it because he has better things to do. I

hate Hellsing High because it's full of rich know the type. The type that think that they can buy friends

and happiness, that judge books by their covers. The type that think that lineage, social status, money, and

appearances are reasons to like us. Hell, they _love_ us! But the feelings are far from mutual. Alucard sees them

as food. I see them as target practice.

They don't deserve our protection. If it were up to Alucard and I, we would have already left, but we had to

stay because we had nowhere else to go except for Hellsing Headquarters. We highly doubted that Arthur

would be pleased if we ditched school just because we didn't want to be there, when there are hundreds of

frail human lives to protect.

Hellsing High doesn't start class officially until 5:00 P.M. which was when the bell rang. It used to start much

earlier, but the schedule was changed to be fair to Alucard. He was relieved when the sun began to set. We

were high enough to plan on just sitting here behind the school building all evening. I didn't mind the cold _too_

much, I've been through worse, but we were caught at by a security guard on fat son of a bitch

took it upon himself to force us back into the building.

We would have resisted but Arthur wouldn't be able to defend us if we did. Thanks to the security guard's

weak sense of smell(As Alucard hinted),we were not penalized for reeking of menthol. However, we did receive

Saturday detention for skipping.

"Back to hell we go...," I muttered as we made our way up the stairs.

Hellsing High had three floors. The first floor was for juniors, the second for sophomores, and the third for

seniors. We were seniors, Integra was also.

"Eh, I was getting tired of eating snowflakes anyway," Alucard said with a wide smirk. "Maybe now I can get some real food,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well, I am a vampire,"

"Yeah, but don't vampires think of other things?"

"Like?"

"I don't know, anything besides blood?"

"Well, I don't know about any of the other vampires out there, but since I'm practically a demon's spawn I'll let you know straight up that I don't,"

I shook my head.

"Wow, and nothing else?"

"Not really," Alucard shrugged. "I mean, I've got Integra to worry about, but it's not like I have any morals. Blood and how to get it is pretty much...all that matters to me,"

Alucard and I walked down the hall towards chemistry class. Dumbfounded, I took out my cell to look at the

time.

5:32 P.M.

First period was barely over.

We walked in, noticing that there was no teacher present to inform us of the the sight of us, the

class became mute. We were kings to them. Alucard grinned, flashing his fangs.

"Good evening," he greeted.

The girls began to swoon.

I cut my eyes at them mockingly and took a seat in the corner.

I put my feet up upon the desk and leaned back against the chair until it hit the wall, watching the girls and

some of the boys gather around Alucard like moths to the fire. I was either avoided or admired from afar

because I'm kinda mean to everybody here, except for a few other students.

One of them approached me and slammed her palms down upon my desk.

"You're late!"

I smiled and looked at her under eyed.

"I sorry, Seras,"

She mimicked me. I chuckled.

"Move your feet will ya?," she demanded rather than asked.

I planted my feet on the floor and she hoisted herself upon my desk, turning around so that she faced me.

"Hey," she greeted laughingly.

I smiled.

"What's up?"

"Why were you late?"

"I wasn't late. I just didn't wanna come here today,"

"Aw, why?"

I shrugged, shaking my head.

"It has nothing to do with you, so don't worry,"

Seras sighed and stretched out her arms, yawning loudly. I took a moment to look at her. She was so sexy to

me, of course I'd never tell her that I appreciated the girl's uniform policy because of her. I loved the way that

plaid yellow miniskirt rose up just above her panties when she stretched and the way her white blouse clung

to her tits. But most of all I loved how snugly those white knee-high stockings fit those shapely,long legs of

hers. _Damn..._

She was the only girl who wore yellow Nikes to school, all of the others wore patent leather...

"It was so boring without you guys," She said.

"Oh?" Alucard whispered in her ear before squeezing her ass hard with one hand.

She shrieked and fell into my arms clumsily, causing me to curse at the sudden weight of her falling on me. Our

chests were heaving with laughter.

"Rapist!" She shrilled.

"No, now see, that's where you are mistaken. _That_ was sexual harassment. But if it's rape that you want we could work something out as long as you promise not to shriek like that," Alucard explained plainly.

Seras kicked the desk at him.

"Ooh, I like it rough!" He guffawed as he caught it and pushed it back.

"Dude, chill!" I laughed.

Seras and I kicked it back at the same time.

Grinning, Alucard shoved it out of the way and grabbed Seras with both of his hands.

"Noooo!" Seras grasped on to my shoulders.

I held onto her.

"Get your own bride, bitch!" Alucard growled playfully.

"No, this virgin is mine! I claim it! I claim it!" I growled back.

"What are you talking about? I been claimed this!"

We argued back and forth.

"Oh my God! Can't you guys share? I'm sure there's enough of me to go around!" Seras whined.

"NO THERE ISN'T!" Alucard and I both confirmed.

The students in the classroom gawked at us like we were nuts, but we could've given less than half of a fuck

what they thought at the moment. We were in our own little world, and we would have stayed there if it

wasn't for the teacher, who demanded that we 'Cease this nonsense and find a damn seat before I call your

parents!"

Surely, he must have been talking to Seras, Alucard and I did not have any parents to worry about.

Seras stifled the last bit of her giggles before returning to her seat in the front row. Alucard and I kept

laughing. Why should we listen to this poor excuse of a teacher that left twenty seven students to wreak

havoc in his classroom?

We figured out why when the leader of the Hellsing Organization walked in. Alucard and I saluted him.

When the teacher approached him to apologize, he raised his hand up to him and shook his head then

motioned his hand towards where we stood.

"Alucard, come. Walter, you stay," he said.

His voice was stern. Alucard and I could tell just by the density of it that he meant business, only God knows

what looking back, Alucard did what he was told. The students watched him leave, some in good

riddance,most with a pout. So, I suppose for the next few hours I'm stuck here. I wonder what the issue is. I

hope it's not too catastrophic, though, knowing Alucard and considering the fact that Abraham wanted to see

him alone, it probably is.

The chemistry teacher, we all called him Doc, cleared his throat and straightened his glasses before

proceeding into his lesson about the dreaded _conversion_. I laid my head down on the desk and hid my eyes

underneath my hood, I didn't feel like doing anything today so I slept through class after class.

Any assignments missed shall be retrieved and finished over break...

* * *

><p>:) I hope you all enjoy this one lol this one I believe was kind of hard to write because I was laughing the entire time. Alucard is such a pervert here. The story will get more serious in the next chapter I believe. So stay tuned :)<p>

Oh and don't worry I haven't forgotten about People Like You, I'm actually working on it now and the first chapter will be up soon so stay tuned for that one too.

Until the next update,

-Ami


	3. Integra

A/N: Ok, so a few things need to be clarified before you read on.

1. This chapter will be told in Alucard's Point Of View

The reason why: Because I went back to chapter 2 and decided that the story would be more interesting if Alucard was the only one who was called by Abraham.

2. Walter did not forget his gloves(I changed that too)

I apologize for the inconvenience... but I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I wish you a happy read :)

* * *

><p>Abraham climbed into the black limo before me. He sat a fair distance away and leaned back into the seat,<p>

crossing his legs, and folding his arms. His eyes lowered, he was a man still in his rage. I almost didn't want to

ask about Integra, but...

"Master," I uttered.

His voice was as dense as before.

"What is it?"

"How is she?"

"Alucard, was this your doing?"

I scoffed.

"Don't tell me that you're actually going to blame me for something as juvenile as a low fever,"

"It's more than just a fever, now,"

The limo came to a steady halt. Abraham glared up at the chauffeur.

"Who told you to stop?" he questioned through his teeth.

"A red light, sir. I apologize," The chauffeur said.

I turned away from Abraham to look out of the window. This is so aggravating.

"Well, I didn't have anything to do with it," I said.

"She said that it was your fault," Abraham said.

I turned back to him in outrage.

"_My_ fault?"

"Lower your voice when speaking to me, boy," Arthur ordered unmoved by my anger. He didn't even bother to look at me.

_**Boy?**_ I bit down on my bottom only my father was here. God, I wish my father was here. He would have never

stood for such insubordination against me.

"I _will_ not! Now, I may be this and that! But even after all these years of doing your dirty work! Of betraying my own flesh and blood! I have always done right by that girl!" I yelled.

"Alucard," Abraham glowered at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm warning you,"

The seals beneath the skin of my hands began to burn at the sense of my urge to claw that eye out. I had

more than enough strength and mind to do so, but these damned stars of David would burn me alive before I

got the chance.

So, I did as I was told and lowered my voice.

I brought my hands up to my face and massaged them.

"Master, you know I would never do anything to harm Integra,"

"We'll see when we get home," Arthur said, his eyes now facing the front.

When we arrived at Hellsing Headquarters, the security guards were following closer behind me than usual,

which was really starting to piss me off. Like what the fuck? Do they honestly believe that they are capable of

restraining me? It wouldn't even be fair, because I know for a fact that I didn't do anything!Arthur led me to

Integra's room. He knocked gently and called her name, but there was no answer. He called her name again,

but still, there was no answer. The silence disturbed me. I could hear no thoughts, no dreams, not even a

single breath from outside of Integra's door.

This was a problem because, usually, I would be able to. Could her sickness really have gotten that worse in

such a short time? Abraham twisted the doorknob and found that the door was already open, which befuddled

the both of us because she always kept her door locked. We made our way into her room. I could see her

clearly through the dark.

Abraham flipped on the light switch on her wall . She was in her bed lying still on her back. Her white blankets

were falling off of the edge of her bed. Her nightgown was unbuttoned and clung to her skin. She glistened

with sweat. Red streaks flowed from her eyes and ran down her went into a state of panic and

reached out for her.

"Wait, don't touch her!" I said, pulling him back.

He jerked away from me.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He demanded.

"I did nothing! I don't even know how it happened!'

"How _what_ happened? Explain this!"

Slowly, I approached Integra's bedside and looked over her.

She was crying and yet her body was like a statue. The pillow she laid upon was stained with the blood of her

tears and yet it had no smell.

Abraham grew impatient.

"WELL?"

I grimaced.

"She's...been infected. There could be a thousand reasons for this. And I'm not sure if this is the one, but I think it may have been my coffin. I think she may have been exposed to the forces surrounding it. Either that or she may have been hexed,"

Abraham was speechless when I turned back to look at him. I didn't know what else to say either. I would

have said that she touched my coffin to support my thesis, but soon I began to doubt my guess. Why would

Integra even so much as attempt to go near my coffin? Why would she even be in my room? I don't remember

her ever being a curious girl.

And I had no idea who would have vexed her. She never bothers anybody.

I looked down at her again and found relief when her skin and hair hadn't lost its color. That was a very good

sign. She was in the early stages of the curse with no name. It had only roughed her up a bit and the fact that

her hands clenched the sheets beneath her so tightly showed me how hard she was fighting. How

extraordinary...

Integra, you never cease to amaze me.

Abraham's footsteps broke the moment of silence. He stood next to me and looked over his daughter.

"Is there any way this can be fixed, Alucard?"

His voice had lost it's dense edge and became broken like he was about to break down and cry.

"Yes, there is a cure," I sighed. "But I'm not sure what'll happen if I do it,"

"What is the cure?"

"I...need to give her my blood,"

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_What?"_

I rolled up my right sleeve.

"Master, if she has any hope of surviving this she needs extra strength to fight the infection. Even now, her body is in a constant struggle and though she is strong her human limitations will prevent her from surviving regardless of her will,"

"Will she turn?"

"I don't know,"

I listened to the mental debate Abraham was going through in his head. He balled up his fists and kept asking

himself _Would I really risk the humanity of my grand daughter just to save her life? Wouldit even be fair? _His

thoughts raced and raced and raced for five minutes until he made his choice. And this shocked, even me.

He told me to do what I must and left the room, unwilling to watch. I understood and opened my vein with my

thumb be honest, I was kind of scared too, as I fed her my blood. I didn't want her to turn. Not like this.

But then again, I didn't know if she was even going to turn. All I had to do was hope that she wouldn't.

After I was done, I knew that the worst part was over. She began to heal immediately. She began to breathe

again. I wiped the bloody tears from her eyes with my sleeve. She flinched at my touch and turned on her side

in her sleep.

I took a deep breath of relief and smiled. I didn't touch her anymore after that, but I did grab her chair and

kept an eye on her all night. There was no way in hell that I'd leave her.I need to be as near to her as possible

if she turns. Plus, I had questions to ask, especially about the part about her blaming me.

* * *

><p>AN: So Alucard isn't _just_ an egotistical jerk after all now is he? Hmmm, well I suppose I veered away from making him mean and snide in this chapter because I wanted to maintain the unique relationship between Integra and Alucard and the feelings he has towards being a slave of Hellsing Headquarters without urking it up, you know?

But I would love to know how I am doing so far. What do you guys think? Do you all want more?


	4. Lack Of Trust

A/N: In this chapter, The point of view is being switched back to Walter's point of view

Happy reading :)

* * *

><p>It was nine o' clock when I returned to Hellsing Headquarters. I greeted the guards at the gate and all of my<p>

fellow soldiers when I entered the all welcomed me with good cheer and wished me a happy holiday with a

pat on my back. Besides Alucard, I was the youngest and the strongest member of the Hellsing Organization.

Today was the last day of school, so I was in a really good mood.I walked upstairs and to Arthur's office to

give my daily report.I saw that his door was already opened a crack. I knocked anyway. It didn't feel right to

just waltz into my master's office, you know?

"Come in," He said.

"I've returned, sir," I said courteously as I made my way through the door.

Arthur's face lit up a little when he saw me.

"Why if it isn't the Angel of Death?"

I chuckled.

"Report?" he questioned.

"Well, Hellsing High hasn't been disturbed by any unnatural or satanic forces since last year, sir,"

Arthur gave me a nod of approval.

"Right, will that be all, sir?"

I always asked this just in case Arthur needed anything else.

"No,no. Take a seat," he said, laying his palm open towards the sofa in front of his desk.

I did as I was told and took off my backpack, laying it beside my foot.

Arthur pushed up from his chair and ambled towards the glass window behind him, holding his hands behind

his back. He stood in the light of the half moon and looked up into it in silence for a little while, then closed his

eyes and let out a big sigh.

My mind immediately shifted to Integra.

"Wait! Integra! Is she-,"

Arthur cut me off.

"She's fine...just fine, _thankfully_," He said. I could barely hear the last word for he had whispered it. "Don't worry, this has nothing to do with her. Well, at least I hope that it doesn't,"

I raised an eyebrow. What is he talking about, then?

"I'm only going to ask you this once, Walter, and note that I am not in the mood for any excuses," He said.

"Yes, sir," I said, befuddled.

"Explain why I've been getting calls from your teachers about you and Alucard disrupting classes throughout the entire week," he ordered

I flushed.

"Uhhh, well I...we, um...,"

"When the teachers ask you to stop you act as if they aren't even there. Can you explain that? Oh, and do tell me the part about skipping," he asked, his voice well controlled.

At this point, I am on the brink of pissing myself! I tried to think of a good excuse so that I could get the hell

out of here, but my mind was blank. Besides this week with Integra being sick and all, I've never seen Arthur's

bad side. He was a chill guy, very tolerant and laid- back. I've smoked and cursed in front of him, and even

played petty pranks on him at one point with no consequences.

But now I feared that if I said one thing out of line or even took the smart route and told the truth, that he

would sprout wings and bite my freaking head off! Of course I could easily defend myself against him, I have

the strength for it. But in all honesty I'd have to be out of my mind to raise my hand against my master. I was

too humble...when it came to him anyway.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that his words were going out of one ear out of the other. He

had called my name three times already.

"Walter!"

That was the fourth.

"Yes?" I blurted out

"Is there something else more important on your mind that you would like to share?"

"No, sir! Of course not. Please go on. Forgive me," I said, quickly.

"Did you forget the reason why I sent the two of you to Hellsing High? Or need I remind you that this is an assigned mission? Not a goddamn invitation to portray yourselves as idiotic children!"

My head tilted towards my sneakers. They were brown from the dog shit I stepped in and the mud I ran

through trying to escape a few rapid was my fault for wanting to take the shortcut home. I'd have to

clean them as soon as possible.

There was no excuse for my actions.

"I'm sorry, sir," I uttered, loud enough so that he wouldn't ask me to repeat myself.

"Integra hasn't been involved in any of your shenanigans, right?"

I stifled a chuckled.

"She scolds us most of the time, actually,"

Arthur looked back at me, chuckling a little as he made his way back to his desk. He took a seat and entwined

his hands together, looking at me as if I was his own child. Or at least that's how I felt at the moment.

" Now, Walter, you and Alucard should know better. Especially you, I mean I expect to get more calls about Alucard. Now I understand that the two of you are now teenagers. I know how it is, I was one once, believe it or not. But I need you to remember that you aren't just...normal kids. You are the _devil dogs_ of the Hellsing Organization! The most valuable members! If anything, the two of you should be model students," he said.

_Ohhhh, I know! I know! But I hate that school so much! _

Now, I wanted to say that but again...the sprouting of the wings and...I need my head.

So, instead. I just nodded.

"Can I trust you, at least, to do that and maybe...try to inspire Alucard to do the same?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Are you ready for a Happy Holiday starting tomorrow?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Then that will be all,"

"Okay,"

I grabbed my backpack, got up from the chair, and ambled towards the door.

"Oh, and Walter. One more thing,"

I turned back.

"Yes, master?"

Arthur pointed to the floor.

"Is that shit or mud on my floor?"

My eye twitched a little_. _I slowly looked down to see that I had tracked Arthur's floor( Thank god it was hardwood and not carpet).

I wouldn't dare lie...

"Um, it's both...sorry...?"

I cringed and waited for him to lash out at me.

"Well, I guess that it won't clean itself, right?" Arthur said plainly with no sign of anger in his voice

I was shocked.

"Wait, so you're gonna clean it?"

"GET THAT GODDAMN MR. CLEAN AND THAT RAG AND CLEAN THAT SHIT OFF OF MY FLOOR THIS INSTANT, WALTER!" Arthur suddenly shouted.

When I went haul ass he ordered me to stop again.

"What is it?"

"YOU'RE TRACKING MY FLOOR! DAMN IT! TAKE OFF THE SHOES! JUST TAKE OFF THE SHOES!"

They were Vans sneakers, so I slipped right out of them. I picked them up by the inside of their heels and sped

out of the office to leave an infuriated Arthur.

I ran into the bathroom and quickly tossed them into my hamper, which stood in between Alucard and

Integra's. There were seventy-nine other bathrooms, including the one used by the rest of the soldiers.

However, the three of us(Arthur as well) used this one the most because it was the hugest and most

luxurious. It had a rain tub that was 10 feet wide and 9 feet in circumference, a circular mirror with a

circumference of 3 feet with a white, marble vessel sink vanity beneath it, and the _towels_, oh my god, they

were so soft. The toilet was in a separate room at the end of the bathroom. It was rather small, but it made

you feel secure as if you were a well hidden mouse.

Yeah, we pretty much fought over this place.

I looked in the cabinet for the cleaning appliances Arthur had asked for and dropped on my hands and knees

to scrub the shit stains off of Arthur's floor. I did it without complaint. I never minded cleaning anything really. I

was a genuinely clean person myself or, as Alucard would state, a raging neat freak.

After I was done, Arthur thanked me and begged me not to ever do that again. Bowing before him, I

apologized and wished him a merry Christmas before exiting his office.

I couldn't wait to get to my room. I just wanted to sit down for a moment before taking a shower. But I was

intrigued when I saw Alucard sitting Indian style against the wall in the hallway. He didn't regard me when I

walked past him. When I looked back at him, he quickly looked away and gnawed on his jacket sleeve. Then

he banged his head against the wall.

I pursed my lips and approached him.

"Yo,"

He completely ignored me,avoiding eye contact.

I waved my right hand in his face.

"Hellooooo?"

"_Stop_," He muttered through his fangs.

I tilted my head to the side.

"The hell's the matter with you?"

He sighed.

"I've been...waiting for you, but...ugh! Just fucking forget it,"

I knelt down beside him, laughing.

"Forget what?"

He continued to gnaw on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. You wouldn't comply anyway,"

"How do you know? Have you asked me yet?" I asked.

Alucard's red eyes rolled menacingly to my gaze. He glared at me without a word. He was being very cranky,

which he rarely ever is unless he's..._Oh!_

Alucard shook his head, snickering.

"Idiot,"

I let that one slide then grabbed his free hand, pulled him up to his feet, and dragged him into my room,

shutting the door behind me, locking it. Alucard was taken back at my aggression. I wasn't afraid of him. At

least not anymore. After participating in blood soaked warfare with him, fighting against the forces of the

ungodly, and getting a front row seat to his sadomasochistic psyche, merciless misuse of the human anatomy,

and his tendency to allow himself to be pummeled to a bloody pulp before ultimately _breaking_ his opponents

rather than just keeping it clean and simple like I like to do...

I don't know, you kinda get used to him.

I began to unbutton my shirt.

Alucard folded his and sat down on my bed.

"Quit trying to act all tough, Walter,"

I paused for a second, a little annoyed.

"If you don't want me to do it then why don't you go and drink from the packets in your room?" I asked.

Alucard turned away.

"They're...all gone," he said.

My mouth parted in astonishment.

"Damn! You ate all of them?"

A bright tinge of red painted Alucard's cheeks.

"Well, that what's you get for being a glutton," I said. "Now, you want Walter to come and feed you, is that it?"

"Shut Uuuup! God!" Alucard scoffed.

He took it upon himself to lay upon my bed with his back turned to me. His shoes were still on. He acted

like such a child sometimes!

I shook my head and walked to my bedside, sitting beside him now.

"Alucard. Pride. Will. Get. You. Nowhere," I taunted, poking the back of his neck after each word.

"Walter, I haven't had a decent meal in three months," Alucard said.

"Why didn't you ask master for a refill?" I asked.

"Ohhh, I don't know. Because he's _always_ pissed at me! Usually for no reason! And maybe, just maybe, I don't really feel like dealing with his bullshit on a holiday. Ever think of that, Sherlock?"

I scratched the back of my head nonchalantly. Unlike with me, Arthur always had problems with Alucard. Not

every minute of every day though. They would be perfectly fine on some days, but on others you wouldn't

know what to do with them. The problem is that Alucard makes the mistake of standing up to Arthur when he

feels the need to do so, constantly.

Last year he took it upon himself to abandon Hellsing Headquarters altogether after getting into an argument

with Arthur over his parents. He was missing for several days and when we found him, only Integra and I

could convince him to come back. I told Alucard millions of times that if he just kept his mouth shut and just

nodded like I do, things would be fine, but now in retrospect I've realized that there must be an actual reason

behind Alucard's behavior towards Arthur.

I've never asked him about it before though.

Considering the fact that Alucard and I are actually two sides of the same coin, I figured that if I were in his

shoes that I wouldn't want to talk about it at all.

"Alucard, stop being a baby and just let me feed you already!" I demanded, fed up with his cold shoulder.

He looked back at me, again, shocked by my aggression. Then he sat up and looked me in straight in the eye.

"Walter, you know fangs are sharp, right?" He questioned, pointing at his mouth.

"I'm no pussy," I replied curtly.

He pulled away, seeming quite amused.

"Oh? Hmmm, well, you do look yummy...," He moaned ravenously.

I pulled my shirt back so that my neck and collar bone were exposed.

"Right then, come on,"

"Come closer,"

"No, you come closer. You don't expect me to do all the work do you?"

Alucard smirked, his eyes glowing a brilliant vermillion now. "Of course not,"

He pulled me into his arms and pushed my shirt back down my arms. I kept a straight face as he practically

attacked me. More or less because I knew that he couldn't contain himself right now. He was hungry, and

what he was doing was out of hunger. He nuzzled against the nape of my neck and grazed my skin with the

tips of his canines, following my blood flow, choosing a spot to sink his teeth into.

Meanwhile, he pulled me even closer to him. His breath became hot and heavy on my flesh. I shut my eyes

tight and stuck it out. I wasn't about to let my shivering spine break me.

But before I could say 'wait' he started trailing quick, soft kisses across my neck, the other side, down my

collarbone, and all over my chest.

He was so fast, I couldn't tell you how many he stole when I was finally able to push him away. I held his arms

firm in my grasp and tried to catch my breath. Did that really happen just now?

I felt Alucard's finger under my chin, he tried to lift my face up.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed.

I quickly took his hands and pressed them to the mattress with both of mine.

"Heh, backing out already?" he snickered.

"No! I just...Alucard...I-I'm not...I'm not like that," I managed to say.

There was a moment of silence. About a few minutes passed before he overpowered my grip on his hands and

pulled me to him by my shoulders.

"I know. It's just,well, I know you've never been bitten before. I was just trying to soothe you at first but...," Alucard trailed off.

"But what?"

He chuckled in my ear.

"Nothing, look, just relax. It's gonna hurt but you'll get used to it. I promise you. You trust me enough to believe that don't you, friend?"

I positioned myself more comfortably against him.

"Yeah, just get it over with,"

"Are you sure?"

"Think of it as a Christmas gift from me to you,"

"Hmph, as you wish,"

Abruptly, Alucard bit into my left shoulder and covered my mouth with his hand to conceal my shouts of

anguish. My hands latched onto his back and nearly tore his jacket apart. It was as if my entire nervous

system was being snipped by clippers. I couldn't tell how much time had passed by, if it was an hour, a minute,

or a second. I just don't fucking know! I felt like calling for help but my lips felt numb, I felt like killing Alucard,

but my resolve was withering as I slowly began to melt.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I couldn't shout anymore. I was limp. All I could use to remind myself

that I was still alive was the tsunamis of heat submerging me. My arms were wrapping around this body on

top of me out of desperation to catch myself. To catch my breath. To catch whatever would let me know that I

wasn't dying right now.

Am I dying? Am I dying? Would he kill me? Please don't. Please don't kill me...dear friend...stop...oh, God...

I felt something that felt like a palm glide across my chest lovingly, this feeling gave me comfort_._ A honey-

glazed voice was chanting in the distance of what I was becoming aware of to be an illusion to breathe. It was

telling me "Walter, _breathe_! Walter, Walter, _breathe_!"

My mouth opened wide to take in all of the breath my lungs had capacity for. I felt myself coming to.

My eyes opened slowly to the blurred vision of a familiar face that soon became clearer. I glided my finger tips

across what I believed to be the cheeks of it. They became red at my touch. They were so smooth...

When I remembered the name of the owner of this face, I looked into his eyes. A new emotion was revealed

to me...Worry.

But before I gave myself a chance to be the least bit of surprised. I realized that Alucard was on top of me and

shoved him off.

"What the h-hell! Wh-wh-what did you do to me?"

The heat never left my body. I felt weak and disoriented and was still catching my breath so I could barely

speak.

The sound of laughter rung in my ears.

"What you asked me to do. I appreciate your gift by the way, I didn't know you were a virgin," Alucard said.

"A-Alucard, y-you vampiric asshole! W-When I-I, _christ_! What the hell did you do to me...?"

I suddenly felt the need to lay down. I crawled towards my pillow and collapsed on my stomach, grimacing at

the ache in my pants.

"Well, I suppose I should be leaving now. Good night, Walter," Alucard said, leaping off of my bed.

I struggled to push myself up, trembling. Each time I moved, I felt weaker.

"S-s-so, y-y-you're just g-gonna leave me like t-t-this...?"

Alucard shrugged.

"Normally I wouldn't. But since you aren't like _that_ there's really not anything I can do, sorry,"

I groaned and collapsed back onto my pillow.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. The effects only last for a few hours. You should be okay in the morning...I think. But, if not, then there's no shame in masturbation,"

"W-what? So, you mean to tell me that I'm-,"

Alucard cut me off.

"Good night, Walter,"

And with that, he disappeared from my sight.

* * *

><p>Well, now! That was a long chapter for ya! This was rather enjoyable to write XD Everybody is so mean in this chapter. Integra shall be introduced in the next chapter so please stay tuned. School is starting on Tuesday for me so I won't have as much time to update but I will try.<p>

:') because I wuv u guys so much...even tho I don't know you lmao

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, it truly was pleasure.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Byeeee x3


	5. Scary Monsters and Christmas Gifts 1

A/N : Okay! Well, first I'd like to thank those who have read my story so far and have continued to read it :) I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas :) and I also hope that you enjoy this chapter... I put alot of thought into. At first I was going to go back to Alucard's point of view...but honestly I think if I did it would just turn into an unnecessary scene of him saying stuff like ohhhh he tasted so good! And ohhhh I want him soo bad...and honestly I'm really trying to avoid it because like this, I feel are over used and are just so annoying. I believe that the last chapter was enough to give you an idea of how Alucard feels.

Plus, it's about time we meet my version of Integra.

I'd appreciate some reviews, basically I just wanna know if I did a good job characterizing her without changing her too much.

:) happy reading!(This chapter will be told in Integra's point of view)

**DISCLAIMER:** **The lyrics posted in this chapter are from the song "No Light, No light" By Florence and the Machine. All credit goes to the rightful owners!**

* * *

><p>My sleep is suddenly disturbed by awareness. I took a shallow breath and turned on my back to stare at the<p>

ceiling for a little bit before deciding to roll out of bed. I was all hot and sweaty. I had a nightmare, one of the

worst ones I've had yet.I staggered out of my room and down the hall to my favorite bathroom.

I walked up the steps that led to the bath and turned on the hot water in the tub first, then I ran a little cold

water. The jar of sapphire bath beads sat on the floor next to my foot. I left it alone. I never really cared for

bubble baths. All of those artificial, floral smells made me kind of sick.

The hands...in my nightmare, I mean, were _fondling_ me. God, it was so gross! There were so many of them!

Touching me _everywhere_! They covered my mouth so that I couldn't speak.I slipped out of my nightgown and

eased into the scalding water, exhaling loudly. I didn't even bother to pin up my hair. My locks danced in the

water like jellyfish tails.

The hands ripped the buttons of my nightgown apart and groped me. I writhed, but I was like a doll in their

grasps. They covered my eyes and my ears, my whole face. I wanted to scream, but that would be retarded. I

knew better than to waste the little air I had left in my lungs.

Then they reached up the skirt of my gown.

My legs were being closed, surprisingly. The hands straightened them out with aggression and their arms

wrapped around them tight like snakes and constricted. The same happened to the rest of my entire body.

I was a mummy in the darkness. It drove me to tears!

I wanted to sink deeper into my bath but I was afraid to. I hoisted myself up in the tub with my arms then

reached out for the big bar of soap next to me, turned on the rain shower, and washed myself until my palms

wrinkled. I didn't care if the tub overflowed a little. I'd clean it up when I was done.

When I felt fully cleansed, I pulled out the tub stopper and rung out my hair. I looked around the bathroom,

the spilled water was spreading around towards the stairs of the bath. The towels were on the rack, which

was against the wall, a few feet away from the tub.

I walked to it with caution and snatched a towel,drying myself off first. Then, after almost slipping, I bent down

to soak up the water off the floor. It wasn't a lot so the job was done quickly.

I stood up and walked towards my nightgown, picked it up, and threw it in my hamper along with the towel

then noticed that I forgot to bring a change clothes.

I face palmed. There are many things that I would do but the _one_ thing that I would never do(unless my life

depended on it) is run outside of my bathroom and down the hallway, butt-naked, in a house full of men.

Even if they are asleep. What if Walter came out and saw me? What if Alucard saw me?

Oh, God...what if _dad_ saw me?

That would tear us both to bloody pieces!

"Integra...,"

I looked up. That voice belonged to Alucard. I could it recognize it anywhere.

Though it was rather loose, he was the only one with a Romanian accent.

I hastily grabbed another towel from the rack and shielded myself.

"W-what do you want?" I asked.

"You need clothes, right?" Alucard questioned.

How in the hell did he...?

"Your anxiety woke me up," he yawned.

I blinked. He could hear me? Even from all the way down the hall?

I waited for him to speak again but heard nothing.

Slowly, I made my way to the door and opened it, peeking out. The hallway was empty except for the clothes.

They were neatly folded on the floor. I grabbed them and shut the door quickly, locking it.

I unfolded the clothes Alucard left for me and found that my bra and panties were stuffed in the middle of my

long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. They dropped to my feet.

_Really?_

Like I wanted _Alucard_, of all people, going through my delicates! I blushed furiously. I was afraid to wear my

underwear now.

* * *

><p>It was a little chilly in the living area but I was warm enough in the clothes Alucard left me.<p>

"Merry Christmas, love!" My father said.

With a bright smile he handed me a long red box with the prettiest green bow I have ever seen glued on it.

"Oh, this one is heavy. What is it?" I asked with a playful smirk.

He laughed.

"Open it and see,"

I did as I was told and was amazed.

A _sword and, this time, it was real!_ It was a Spanish Tizona Cup Hilt Rapier Sword, ideal for tournaments and

sparring.

Walter crouched down over my shoulder to get a closer look at it.

"Damn, now that's what I call a sword," He mused. "You have fine taste, master,"

I smiled.

"Only the best for my little girl," Dad said. I pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"What you say?" I questioned.

Dad chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Ah, you'll always be my little girl. No matter how old you get,"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Walter then touched my shoulder.

"Now it's time for you to open _my_ gift,"

He motioned his finger toward the big, green bag under the tree. I crawled to it and picked it up. It was

speckled with white dots, which I guessed were supposed to be snowflakes. I reached into it through the

paper and pulled out the unbelievable.

A _prom_ _dress...?_

"What the...?" I chuckled nervously.

It was a strapless pencil dress and green(my favorite color). By the feel of it, I could tell it was satin. It was a

beautifully made piece of clothing but...I had stopped wearing dresses and skirts a long time ago.

I looked back at Walter, he was beaming.

" I made it myself, no need to thank me!" He bowed. "It was a pleasure,"

I couldn't help but be appreciative after he told me that.

"Oh, Walter, Dad, thank you so much. Really, I love my gifts, this has been a wonderful Christmas,"

They smiled and said it was nothing.

I left them, saying that I would try on the dress right away and come back down.

I went into my room. Alucard left no signs that he was in it. I checked my underwear drawer to see if he stole

anything. Everything was where it should be, the only ones missing were the ones I was wearing.

Phew...

I know, I know, perhaps I do give Alucard a little too much trouble. Despite his malicious lechery, he was a

good servant. He knew when I needed something, what I needed, why I needed it and would retrieve it in a

flash no matter how far we were from each other. When Walter wasn't available, he was always available and

eager to assist me. This is an alarming contrast to how he is with my father.

It was _so_ annoying though, because he seems to know _everything_ about me! There are times when I'm getting

ready to say something and he would say what I was going to say before I even had the chance to say it just

to aggravate the _living _bloody hell out of me!

Retaliating doesn't help. Words have little effect on Alucard unless something negative about his family slips

out of your mouth(I would never stoop that low).

Causing physical harm was something only Riley and Walter were capable of doing. Seras and I were

defenseless, and it's not like we could bring Uzi's to school.

In the face of crosses, bottles of holy water, and bibles, Alucard guffaws. The holy seals in his skin counteract

the effects holy objects have on him. Garlic just makes him sneeze a lot, which isn't a pleasant thing for any of

us. The only way to get revenge was by giving him the cold shoulder.

Whenever a close friend ignored him, he went into this little shell and would only come back out if they came

back. He was such an attention whore. It just made me hate him sometimes.

But other times, like right now, when I spotted the white box that was tied with a black ribbon peppered with

glitter on my bed spread, I feel like crap for treating him like a stranger.

I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside of it laid a CD case and underneath the CD case laid a little

note.

I read the note first.

_Dear Integra,_

_I wanted to write this just in case you were wondering who this is from. I know you don't like her very much, but with just a little help from my dear friend, Riley, she and I created a remix of your favorite song. Since we're both assholes, it took us about five weeks to complete, so I really hope you like dubstep. Merry Christmas..._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alucard._

I set the note down. My heart dropped. I love dubstep.

I pulled out my CD player and my headphones from underneath my bed, took out the CD from it's case, put it

in, and pressed play. It was then that I realized how sweet this was.

_No light, No light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I do anything _

_to make you stay_

_No light, no light,_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_...

I pressed the pause button on my CD player and fell back on my bed, face palming.

I never expected Alucard to take my interests into consideration like this. Why does he always have to do stuff

like this when I'm mad at him? He knew that I loved Florence and The Machine, he also knew that "No Light,

No Light" was my favorite song by them. He spent five weeks making a dubstep remix of it just for me...and I

didn't bother to get him anything all because of some petty quarrel about me having a crush on Enrico

Maxwell.

Great, now I'm the asshole, and what's worse is that I'll have to thank ...ugh, that bitch, _Riley._

Riley is a freelance DJ that attends Hellsing High. Her attitude is just as disfigured as Alucard's, only worse.

She has tattoos all over her body that she was requested to conceal by wearing the boy's uniform instead of

the girl's. Her short, shaggy hair makes you question her gender. Her voice is the only confirmation that she is

female. Though I doubt she's even started her period yet. In contrast to her height, her body is severely

underdeveloped. If you're skinnier than me, then consider yourself anorexic.

Anyway, her and Alucard went out for almost a year, suddenly broke up, and yet still have intimate encounters

while dating other people without any issues or complaints.

I know, I don't get it either.

She's been a bitch to me ever since we met because Alucard is my father and I's servant. This is what set off

the bomb. In English class,when she first arrived, she introduced herself curtly then called me out in front of

everyone.

* * *

><p>"<em>If England was Romania, the government officials would cut off all of your limbs, bleed them dry, then put them on ice so that we could market them as toys for children! Dracula doesn't deserve to be separated from his family, especially to live with -she looked me up and down- <em>_**unworthy**_ _**twats**_ _like you that force him to butcher his own kind. I hope you're proud of yourself, __**murderer,**_"

_The entire classroom gasped in horror._

_I stood up from my seat in outrage._

"_Excuse me?"_

_She got up in my face. I stood my ground and bit my bottom lip._

"_You heard what I said, you English bitch! You're a fucking murderer and a home wrecker!"_

_I let out a breathy chuckle, I have never been so offended..._

"_Okay...first of all, get out of my face!"_

_I pushed her away firmly to show her that I feared no vampire._

_She looked shocked at first for a few seconds then dusted off her shoulders, both of them, and took off her _

_backpack._

"_I'm sorry, but did you really just touch me?"She asked me, her voice ominously calm as she slammed her backpack to the floor. _

_With both of her hands, she lifted me high off the floor by my collar. I grabbed her wrists with a grunt and stared _

_her down. Her bright, copper red eyes glowed darkly._

_I was getting ready to kick the shit out of her until Alucard and Walter stormed through the once locked door of the _

_classroom. Alucard called out her name in panic, 'Riley', and told her to stop, to put me down._

_Instead, she shook me._

"_I can't believe how lucky you are right now!" Then threw me on the floor on my ass._

"_Let that be your first warning and know that there will be no second the next time you try some stupid shit like that! " She hovered over me and bent down. "And tell your fucking dad too!" _

_Alucard grabbed her by her arm._

"_Riley, that's enough!" _

_His disapproval was made concrete when he dragged her roughly out of class without another word._

_Walter made his way towards me in dire concern._

"_I'm so sorry, Integra," he pulled me up on my feet, straightened my glasses, and smoothed out the loose strands of my hair. I became increasingly annoyed and pulled his hands away from mine._

"_Walter, __**I'm-**__,"I realized I was yelling then sighed and let his hands go. They dropped to his sides._

"_I'm fine...," I said as calmly as I could._

_Walter nodded then looked around the room at all the peers, who were either frozen in shock, looking away, or _

_hiding behind their collars._

_He muttered the words 'bloody cowards' underneath his breath, then made his exit out of the room, shaking his _

_head._

_I simply sat back down in my seat without a word. My peers and the instructor were utterly scandalized. It took _

_until the end of class for the teacher to resume the lesson..._

* * *

><p>Well, this was certainly a puzzling chapter to write! o.o<p>

I hope I didn't alter Integra's personality too much.

:3 I also hoped that you enjoyed reading it and that you guys review and tell me how I did.

As for the song, Fanfiction is being a total bitch right now and is not allowing to post links to the items that I used for this story

but if you still wanna know

_Integra's gifts_

The sword( Type in the name of the sword on google and click on images)

The dress( Type in strapless pencil dress in the google search box, it is the green one)

The song( This is the name of it) Florence and The Machine- No Light, No Light Filthy Dubstep Remix

The rain tub( google it o.o it is the first picture, that's what I pictured the bathroom looking like without the tree, ain't it pretty? x3)


	6. Scary Monsters and Christmas Gifts 2

**A/N:** :) Well, it looks like I found time after all :)

This chapter of the story will be told first in Walter's point of view.

Happy reading, my friends! :3

* * *

><p>Scary Monsters and Christmas Gifts 2<p>

In the next ten minutes or so, Integra came down the stairs in the dress I made her for prom. I blushed.

Unfortunately it was a little too short and had hugged her body in ways that God knows I did not intend. If

only I had known Integra was so statuesque, but I had no chance of realizing. She was such a conservative

girl.

Arthur was sitting on the couch behind me. I could feel his glare practically burning into the back of my skull.

Only the sight of Integra's smile kept my knees from buckling. She seemed satisfied enough when she hugged

me. I hugged her back, relieved.

"Does it fit you okay?" I asked.

She pulled away to pull down the hem of the dress.

"Yes, but why did you make it so short?" She questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know as well," Arthur added.

I laughed nervously

"Sorry about that. I didn't put your height into account while sewing. I could make it longer if you'd like," I said.

Integra nodded, chuckling.

"That would be nice,"

"Okay,"

Integra hugged me again, tighter this time.

Damn! She must be in a good mood today!

"Thank you so much, Walter," she said.

"Hehe, no prob. You are one of the nominees for Prom Queen this year, so you should dress to impress,"

Blatant disinterest replaced Integra's smile with a straight face. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you just better be glad that my favorite color is green,"

I chuckled. If it wasn't for the fact that she was heir to the Hellsing Organization and was obliged to support

her school by all means, I would have never spent a week making a dress.

Like Alucard and myself, she hated Hellsing High, one of the reasons being,again, because of the shallow

student body. Everyone looks up to her, she is an idol to many, but those who were bold enough have

criticized her because of the people she hangs out with.

Seras is an unfortunate example. She is presumed by most to be poor because she wears a lot of old

hand-me-downs, like her Nike sneakers. However, her actual lifestyle, although not as lavish, is quite the

opposite.

I've been to her house plenty times. Her neighborhood is a short ways from the Hellsing mansion.

She lives in a normal home, with a normal dad, who just so happens to be the head sheriff of the police

department in Cheddar. She also has a big brother named, Silas, whom I have only seen a picture of. Seras

told me that he moved to America, got a green card, and joined the U.S. military not too long ago.

As far as their mother, whom I have asked about...Seras told me that she died of breast cancer...

Seras attends Hellsing High because it's closer to her neighborhood. Her father only has one car and does not

have time to drive her to and from school. So she walks while the rest of the students are driven to school on

limos and Ferraris, Porsches, and Cadillacs and such.

On the days that she has soccer practice, Alucard and I make it a part of our job to walk her to and from

school because she gets off late in the night. Despite the short distance we have to walk, when you are built

as lovingly as Seras you can never bet too careful.

But even though she attends a school full of pompous brats, she maintains a sweetness that even her curves

would not be able to make up for. I think that's why I admire her so much.

Integra always stood up for her, faster than Alucard and I could. So it's obvious that she doesn't have as many

associates as Arthur would like her to have.

After our little party, Integra changed back into her previous attire and gave me back the dress, that of which I

would be taking care of later.

I went into my room and hung it up by a hanger on the back of my door quickly, anticipating my next

destination.

My bed.

I collapsed onto it, wondering how I was going to get through training this evening. Jesus, how much blood

did he take?

I still couldn't get over the fact that I woke up with a raging boner this morning. I haven't gotten morning

wood since I was thirteen years old. I hated going through puberty at that time

Looking back on those days where I couldn't control the random decisions my body was making as it matured,

I am terrified of having to go through all of that awkward preteen bullshit again.

I turned on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

Alucard and I met when we were fourteen years old, he didn't speak to anyone that whole night. Whenever

Abraham, Arthur, or Integra spoke to him he simply shook his head once to say no or nodded once to say yes.

He ignored everyone else, including me, until he caught me alone in the courtyard behind a tree taking a drag.

Of course I panicked, partly because I was smoking marijuana, but mainly because I didn't know what he

wanted.

Then the first word I heard him say was "Share?".

His Romanian accent was thick. He held his hand out and then said with a smirk, "Share...or I tell?"

We were friends ever since.

A year afterwards, he told me that he was gay.

Surprisingly, nothing had changed, but I think it was because the whole sexual orientation issue was the least

of my worries back then when ghouls and rogue vamps were multiplying like crazy. I was ignorant of the gay

community, the only knowledge I had of it was the word "fag" which was thrown around carelessly among the

troops I fought with.

Soon, I started using it just as obliviously, unaware of whether or not it had affected Alucard negatively. I don't

think I've ever called him a fag before though. He usually laughed whenever I used it, so I came to the

conclusion that it didn't bother him at all. He even used it himself.

But now that I'm all grown up(Well, almost. I am seventeen.) I've gotten the idea of what being gay was

about.

I hear a lot of parents kick their kids out when they find out that they are that way, which is retarded. Why

should someone have to go through that? At least they're in love. So what if it's with the same gender? Love

is love, isn't it? Last time I checked it was a good thing.

When I think of all these things now and how simple they are, I think of yesterday when me and Alucard

kissed.

All of the ghastly images my fellow troops clogged my mind with were having a horrid effect on me on that day,

but when it finally happened...I don't know.

It wasn't at all what I thought I would be. His lips were warm, really warm, and soft too now that I think about

it. I don't know what I was overreacting for anymore...when I purge my thoughts of everything the troops told

me

-In the shower stalls-

_You know in Angola if you drop the soap there, when you bend down and try_ _to pick that shit up a man'll grab ya from behind and make you his bitch. You'll have a boyfriend for the rest of your life then. Or if you're lucky, only for a couple years._

_-_On the obstacle course-

_Fucking fags, man, I tell ya, you know they're the reasons for HIV? I just don't know how they do it. They can't even have children and then when they go to adopt their kids grow up embarrassed of their dad cuz the only way he can make love is by takin it in the ass._

...

That was my first kiss...and it was nice.

Afterwards I would blush and turn over on my side then spot a white box with a black ribbon beside me. I

grabbed it and when I opened it, a jolt of disbelief shot through me.

Inside of the box, I found, a plastic bag stuffed with weed, a few blunt wraps, a red lighter with a black smiley

face clumsily drawn on it, and a small letter.

I sat up and separated the contents from each other on my bed, then read the note first.

_Dear, Mr. Pothead_

_This is me saying thank you for feeding me. In case you're wondering where I got the weed, I got it from our partner in crime, Jan. I was going to keep it all to myself but I ran out of ideas of what I was going to give you for Christmas. So be high and merry today._

_Your friend,_

_Alucard_

_P.S. if you are still worrying about all that's happened yesterday, stop it. I won't bother you anymore._

Why did my heart sink so deeply when I read that last sentence? I probably hurt him when I refused him last

night. Was it because of guilt, then?

No, it couldn't be guilt. I shouldn't feel guilty. I was only being honest.

_I won't bother you anymore_.

Uneasily, I set the note aside and carefully commenced into taking a gram of weed out of the bag with my

fingers. I rolled it into one of the blunt wraps in front of me then took the lighter, laid back on my pillow, and lit

it up.

When I took that first hit, I started hearing music in my head already.

...

Yep this is definitely from Jan, I've known him for about a year now and if there's one thing I've learned to do

when it came to that crazy fuck is that if you are going to take _anything_ from him, _especially_ if it's weed, _always_

be cautious.

Because he messes with that dank shit that will have you staring at a microwave for seventy-two hours

straight, and by the time you snap out of it, you'll want to eat the microwave.

I let out a hoarse cough, then found myself staring at the smiley face on the lighter. All of a sudden it was

funnier to me than it should have been. It was all squiggly and shit, like what fuck? Who drew this shit?

I snickered at it.

That's so weird...it's staring back at me now...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well...that was certainly an awkward ending... XD so right now Walter is having a staring contest with the smiley face on his new lighter. I wonder how long that'll last :p

I'm certainly pleased that I actually found time to write this chapter. It was a little silly, but I hoped you all enjoyed it. :)

Reviews are appreciated. Until next time :D bye bye!


	7. Scary Monsters and Christmas Gifts 3

A/N: Hello guys! :)

So before you guys proceed to reading this chapter, I just wanna warn you that the first part may or may not be triggering.

Also when I use italics it could mean several things,

1. A flashback

2. Emphasis

3. Thoughts that are being heard by Alucard(Like when Alucard was telling you what Arthur was thinking in an earlier episode.)

4. Lyrics to a song(Which means either music is being played, or someone is singing)

This chapter will be told in Alucard's point of view. Happy reading.

**DISCLAIMER: The lyrics posted in this chapter is from the song "She" by Tyler The Creator(OFWGKTA). All credit goes to the owner of these lyrics!**

* * *

><p>The freedom to dream is the greatest gift I could ever have. I don't need nor do I expect to be given anything<p>

else. I could do without drugs, sex, friends, and even Walter and Integra. But not my dreams. If I was religious

enough, I would have thanked God that my mind is mine alone.

Even if another vampire tried to invade my innermost thoughts, I could tuck them away at any time. It's easy.

My big brother taught me how.

Just think of a brick wall.

But right now I am thinking of him. I am dreaming of my big brother. His name is Vlad and he is one year older

than me.

I am seventeen, but seven years ago I used to be ten and he used to be eleven.

_In the mornings, when my mother and father and little sister were asleep in their coffins, he'd sneak into mine and he would wrap his arms around me tightly and he would touch me._

_I would just lay there under him, guilty and confused, but I loved him so much that I didn't want to stop what was going on. I would close my eyes, but he'd tell me not to and I would do whatever he told me to do._

_When on top of me, he was like a tower, I was defenseless and little. He would lean into my ear and whisper in our native tongue._

"_Frate, frate, nu doare?"_

_He was asking me if I was hurting because I would let out little whimpers all the time, but I'd always shake my head. It didn't hurt at all._

_I would answer back sometimes when I felt courageous enough,_

"_Lasă-mă să simt mai mult!"_

_And he would smile at me and ask me to beg and he would make me say naughty things and make me dirty my tongue with curse words._

_When we were spent, he'd kiss me, call me a 'bun băiat', a 'good boy', put my underwear back on, and then leave..._

I woke up crying.

I miss my big brother, I _miss_ him, but it hurts so much now to miss him, because reality hits me so hard.

For five years, my big brother sexually abused me...and for five years I let it happen. I never told anyone and if

my mother and father tried to read my mind to see if I was hiding anything, I would just think of a brick wall

like my big brother told me.

He made me do a lot of stuff so that mother and father wouldn't find out, he'd fuck my mind up and fill it with

the sickest little fantasies of how he'd love me forever and ever and how he'd always protect me.

When I cried he was there, and when I smiled, he was there too.

But on the day after my 14th birthday, all of that had changed like a black out.

Abraham Van Hellsing made an alliance with my father and took me away from my family, Vlad just watched.

Abraham and his son, Arthur, and a bunch of old fucks took me to their headquarters in England and strapped

me down to a table with blessed chains(of course I struggled!). They blind folded me and gagged me with a

rag.

They took my hands and carved into them with what felt like a needle, then they poured some icy liquid on

them that made my skin bubble(or at least that's what it felt like). All I heard were utters of prayer after that.

I screamed in terror. The searing sensation lasted for hours.

When they were done with me they dragged my weak body down a dark staircase. They put me in a straight

jacket and left me on the damp floor. Alone.

That is why I hate Arthur. I will never be able to forget that. He says that they did it because I struggled, but

wouldn't he do the same thing? Wouldn't you?

I glanced at my alarm clock.

**7:00 P.M.**

I've been laying in my bed in the dark for about an hour now. I take a moment to look at my hands. I look at

both sides and stretch out my fingers so that I could aggravate the seal a little bit, just to see it.

The star of David, the pentacle, the five-pointed star, or whatever you call it.

It glows red on my skin, threatening to burn me alive...but what did I ever do wrong?

In the end wasn't I the victim? Why does being a vampire automatically make me hell bound? Why does God

hate me so much? What did I do?

What the fuck did I do?

I fondle with my fingers and intertwine them with each other on my chest, then I turn on my side. I want to

die, but then I realize that I forgot what my mother told me a long time ago.

_When I was eight years old I walked into a Catholic church out of curiosity, but was turned away almost immediately by a priest._

_He and my father got into a confrontation over it, because what he did wasn't fair and what he said was far from Christ-like._

_I was crying during the time,my feelings were hurt bad. I was such a sensitive little kid back then, and I remember turning to my mother on the way home in our car and asking her if what the priest said was true._

_She took my hands in hers and she told me,_

_"Son, whether or not your soul is sent to heaven or hell is God's choice and God's alone. Do not ever, for as long as you live on this earth, let anyone tell you otherwise. No matter what. Promise your mother, do you promise?"_

_I smiled and shook my head._

I cracked a small smile.

I feel a little bit better now, but even now, as powerful as my mother's words are, I hurt still. It's hard for me

to believe that God has ounce of compassion for me.

I doubt the gospel entirely as a whole.

So, I just do what I want. It's not like I'm dying anytime soon. I can't die. But if it just so happens that I can

and I do, I hope I never get to meet God, and if that means being sent to hell than so fucking be it.

_One, two, you're the girl that I want_  
><em>Three, four, five, six, seven, shit<em>  
><em>Eight is the bullets if you say no after all this<em>  
><em>And I just couldn't take it, you're so motherfuckin' gorgeous<em>  
><em>Gorgeous, baby you're gorgeous<em>  
><em>I just wanna drag you're lifeless body to the forest<em>  
><em>And fornicate with it but that's because I'm in love with<em>  
><em>You... cunt<em>

I sat up and reached for my cellphone(it's a smartphone actually). When I looked at the screen, I saw Riley's

picture and smiled. It was one of her flashing a toothy grin as if she was growling at me.

I pressed the red button and hung up on her by mistake though.

"Oh damn!" I laughed and quickly called her back.

"Bitch, did you just hang up on me?" She laughed.

I face palmed.

"Sorry, I just woke up," I said.

"Meh, mmkay,"

"How was your Christmas?"

"I dunno I didn't bother to check the tree yet,"

"Oh,"

"What about yours?"

I sighed and laid back down on my bed.

Riley smacked her teeth.

"Sighin all in my ear and shit,"

I chuckled.

"What about you? Smackin your teeth all in my ear and shit?"

"Answer me, you whore," Riley demanded playfully.

I pressed the speaker of my phone to my lips.

"Well, if you'd give me a goddamn second to answer to answer the question...," -Riley started laughing, which made me laugh too. "Bitch stop laughing I'm not fucking playing, haha!"

We stopped laughing for one moment.

"Well? Did you check the tree?" Riley asked.

"No, I didn't check the tree and I'm _not_ checking the tree," I answered.

"Ah, why not?"

"Because I know I didn't get anything so why bother?"

"How do you know that?"

I rubbed my eyes a little.

"Because I never get anything on Christmas, babe. You know that,"

"But this Christmas might be different. You never know,"

I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it,"

A moment of static replaced our voices for about a minute or two, though I heard rustling and shifting on

Riley's line. I wonder if she's in bed...I smirked.

"So, what are you wearing?" I asked.

Riley giggled.

"Don't start none,"

My mouth dropped.

"Awwww, why?"

"You should check your tree,"

"Oh my God, why should I check my tree?"

"Because I'm about to check my tree...which means I'll be hanging up soon, haha,"

I pursed my lips.

"Mean...,"

"Aw don't be like that, look, I kiss you through phone. Muah. Muah. I wuv you,"

"...Muah,"

"Ok, baby, I gotta go now,"

"Nooooo,"

"Ughhhh, haha. Ok, I'll tell you what, if you check your tree and don't find anything, you can call me back,"

My face lit up.

"And then we can have phone sex?" I asked as if I was child asking his mother for candy.

"Yes, and then we can have phone sex," Riley replied.

"All day?"

Riley burst out laughing.

"What the fuck? N-no! I-I don't know! Oh my God, go check the fucking tree already!"

I hung up the phone quickly and rushed out of my room. The hallway was empty and all of the doors were

closed which usually means that everyone was asleep.

How odd. Isn't it a little early for humans to be asleep at this hour, especially on this day?

I made my way past the rooms towards the staircase, then slid down its handrail until I reached the bottom

and jumped down, landing on the floor.

The smell of pine in the living room was so potent it made my nose wrinkle. I ambled towards the tree. Back at

home I would be so excited to see what was under the Christmas tree, but not anymore.

Here at Hellsing, I never got anything for Christmas and my enthusiasm for the holiday had dulled a great

deal.

But, right now it seems that my enthusiasm isn't the only thing that had dulled...my senses too.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and then a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, jerk,"

I didn't even know who sneaked up on me until I heard her voice. She let me go, allowing me to turn around

and face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Integra, what the fuck?"

She looked away and put one hand on her hip while her other hand held out a red box to me.

Wait, don't tell me that that's...for _me_?

"This is from Walter, put it to good use. He worked really hard on it," Integra said plainly.

With hesitance, I took the box from her with the both of my hands and sat down on the couch to open it. But

first, I took a moment to process exactly what was going on.

I stared at the box, fidgeting, and ran my hands across it a little. The red Christmas lights on the tree

illuminated the gift wrap brilliantly, making it look like it was something from heaven.

"W-what is it?" I asked Integra.

She smiled.

"If you don't open it you'll never find out,"

I flushed.

"Right...,"

Slowly, I stripped the box of it's gift wrap and when I opened it I flipped the fuck out!

"Oh my God! Are you serious, man?" I guffawed, pulling out the hand gun.

Integra chuckled then took my hand and pulled up from the couch.

"Come on. You've got a lot of unwrapping to do," she said

My eyes went wide as she led me into the kitchen. Arthur, Walter, and a few other soldiers who had stayed

back for Christmas were sitting at the table which was stacked with gift boxes, both big and small.

"WHOA!"

I haven't seen so many gifts in so long, I didn't know how to act.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said to me.

"Wh-what? Where did all these gifts come from?"

Arthur stood up from his chair.

"Well...apparently, your little fans at school are more dedicated to you than you think...we've been getting visitors since this afternoon," he said.

"Damn! Well, why didn't anybody-?...Uh never mind...,"

Obviously, they wanted to surprise me.

Walter then walked up to me. I grabbed him with one arm and hugged him tight.

"You motherfucker!"

"Gah, Alucard! Choking not breathing! Crushing spine! Ah, _crushing_ SPINE!"

I let him go quickly.

"Oh dang, sorry, man. You know how I get when I'm all excited and shit,"

"Then I guess that means you really like Casull, eh?" Walter said after catching is breath.

He was referring to the gun in my hand.

"Uhhhh, _yeah! _I didn't know you could make guns,"

Walter turned to the soldiers and Arthur as well.

"Well, with the help of my fellow troops and master, I was able to,"

I glanced towards the smug looks of the five soldiers standing near the sink with short glasses of vodka in

their hands. Then I felt Arthur put his hand on my right shoulder. He looked at me and for the first time in my

life I felt accepted by him.

"Merry Christmas, Alucard," he told me.

The tenderness in his voice was not forced for once.

Then Integra came up and wrapped her arms around my neck again, hugging me. I didn't move an inch

"Thank you, Alucard," she said in my ear.

I was completely taken back, I never expected Integra to act like this towards me even after receiving my gift.

Could this be a dream?

"Sir Arthur, we've got another one,"

A soldier said with struggle as he walked into the kitchen from the living room to set a huge box gift wrapped

in blue and white polka dots.

My eyes became like bubbles.

" Aw, daaaaaaaamn!" I laughed.

"Well, there's no time to waste, why don't you let us help you unwrap your gifts before another one comes?" Arthur asked.

Of course, I agreed. There was no way in hell I was doing all this shit by myself! Me, Walter, Integra, the

troops, and Arthur stayed up all night unwrapping the gifts on the table and the rest that were still coming in

the mail,(note that a few more than a thousands students attend Hellsing High, so yeah, we were up for a

while).

But it was okay though because we had fun together.

Most of the gifts I got were ridiculous though, like a bunch of flowers and clothes and love poems and

mixtapes with love songs on it and I think the biggest gift in the house was a fucking boom box, I'm guessing

it was sent so I could play the mix tapes.

After we were done unwrapping the gifts we took a separate garbage bag and stuffed as much paper as we

could into it. Then we rushed into the living room with the boom box and brought in all of the poems and the

mix tapes and read each poem and then played each mix tape.

We laughed our asses off the entire time, mainly because most of the poems were fucking originals and most

of them were like

_I looooooove yooooooooooou,ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

And yes, they were boys, some of them were girls though. So we all got a good laugh in before bed. Everyone

helped me move all of my gifts into my room. I hung all of my new clothes into my closet which were mostly

leather jackets and shoes and...skinny jeans.

I really thought the clothes thing was weird because it kinda made me feel like a doll and these crazy kids

were trying to...dress me. Like can you imagine them being like "Oh my God, Alucard is going to look so fucking

hot in that leather jacket I bought for him! I can't wait to seem him in it!"

...No...just...no.

After my stuff was put up, Walter and I went back downstairs and went outside near the same tree we used

to smoke weed behind when we were younger to...well, smoke weed behind it.

I'm glad he saved me some.

Everyone was asleep by now, so me and him went all out and smoked the whole bag, and all I remember is

looking up at the full moon and aiming at it with my new gun with Walter at my side thinking that this was the

best Christmas I have ever had.


	8. New Neighbors 1

A/N: I'm soo terribly sorry for the delay, guys! As I said in my last message I was overwhelmed with work

so there was absolutely no way to get started on anything new.

Thank you for being so patient :)

This chapter will be told in Walter's point of view

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Since there was nothing important going on, Arthur let me, Alucard, and Integra, spend the day at Seras's<p>

house. We all lounged around in Seras's living room while Integra left for Seras's kitchen to get a snack. I had

always enjoyed staying at Seras's house. It was just really nice to be in the presence of such a cozy, quiet

home rather than a God- knows- how- many -stories- high- mansion. It kinda just felt like I was taking a huge

break from all of the darkness I've been exposed to in the world. If that makes sense.

Personally, I always made a point to steal one of the blankets out of the closet in Seras's room and make

myself at home on the blue love seat in the living room. Seras and Alucard sat on the floor next to each other

while Integra went into the kitchen for a snack.

"I miss Seras," Alucard moaned in a lethargic slur, smiling(He was still very high.)

Seras turned to Alucard and let out a breath of laughter.

"But I'm right here," she said.

Alucard looked at her with a gasp then hugged her weakly.

"Serassssss! Hahaha, yay... when'd you get here?" He asked in a high-pitched voice.

Seras's eyebrows furrowed.

"This is my house,"

Alucard pulled back and looked around, becoming more frantic with each glance at an unfamiliar object that

gave him the realization that he was not in the Hellsing manor.

"How the hell did I get here?"

Seras and I laughed.

"We may need to have a conference with Mr. Valentine after break," I said.

Alucard scoffed.

"If Scarface ever gets _un_-suspended,"

"Pssh, like that'll ever happen," Integra said as she made her way out of Seras's kitchen with a huge bag of Lays.

Seras gasped.

"Share!"

Integra took one chip from the bag and passed to Seras, who tossed it on Alucard's lap just to see what he

would do.

He looked down and stared into it for ten seconds before shoving his face into the bag. He devoured the

chips; harrumphing and crunching and swallowing loud like a mad canine.

I nearly fell off of the couch.

"Oh my God!" Seras guffawed.

Integra leaned away from Alucard with wide eyes. I don't blame her since she's never actually seen Alucard

eat anything(or anybody in his case). She must be wondering how it would look if a person was in the bag's

place.

...I hope she never finds out.

Seras tried to take the bag away from Alucard. I held her back.

"Ohh, no, I wouldn't do that," I warned, shaking my head.

"But won't he get...?"

"Eh, he'll just throw it back up. Vamps do not digest human food very well, much less any junk,"

"Oh,"

After a few moments, Alucard's head emerged from the bag and from his mouth erupted a twenty second long

belch that caused Seras and Integra's mouth to drop.

This gave me so many memories of the battlefield where Alucard showed such uncouth regard for, well,

anything.

It kinda made me laugh a little.

Alucard wiped his mouth with his leather jacket sleeve and looked up at us with very bright, low eyes.

"Aww, dawg, I got the munchies like a fuckmotherrrrrr," he whined in a deep voice.

"You just scarfed down...an entire bag of potato chips. How can you still be hungry?" Integra asked, stunned.

"Would you care to fix that problem, master? Please?" Alucard purred, inching towards her.

Integra took a pillow from the couch and shoved it in his face.

Alucard slowly fell backwards as if his body was trying to defy gravity by floating. When he finally hit the

ground, he turned to me and looked into my eyes for a while.

His face was fixed on me as if he wanted to ask me for something and, for some reason, the mystery behind

his stare made me uneasy.

Then he blinked and turned back to Integra abruptly.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of Scarface. Integra, I think you should go out with Jan, man,"

"And why would I do something like that?" Integra questioned, her voice dripping with blunt disapproval.

I stifled a snicker while Seras got up to throw away the empty bag of chips. It spilled crumbs on the carpet

floor when she picked it up.

She looked at the bottom of the bag and saw that it was on the verge of tearing completely apart.

_Vampires..._

"Because he likes you. He say he wanna be for you," Alucard went on to say, his voice still slurred.

"Ugh...," Integra shook her head. "Hell no,"

Alucard's eyes furrowed.

"What is your problem with dick?"

Integra flushed.

" I don't have a problem with d-...SHUT UP!"

Alucard and I laughed.

"Integra almost said the 'd' word," I teased.

"Ugh! You guys are such pervs!" Integra said, throwing a pillow at me.

I ducked and it hit the desk that Seras's father's antique cherry blossom vase sat on.

"Heeeey, you guys settle down! If that vase breaks my dad will kill me!" Seras said.

I pointed at Integra.

"Yeah, Integra!"

Integra growled at me then folded her arms and looked away.

"Out of the question!," She concluded, straightening her glasses.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?" Alucard whined.

Integra growled at him.

The more Alucard whines, the more annoyed she gets. If you're a guy and wanna piss Integra off, whining is a

pretty effective tactic if you ask me.

"Because I don't want to!" Integra exclaimed

"It's cuz he's black isn't it!" I added.

"Don't try to pass me off as a racist!"

"Wait, cuz who's black?" Seras asked from the kitchen.

"We're talkin about Jan," I answered.

"Ohhh, yeah! Integra, he really likes you, you know. I think you should give him a chance,"

Integra's face dropped.

"Not Seras too,"

Seras walked out of the kitchen while opening a small bottle of water in her hand.

"Hey, isn't Jan like, mixed though?" Seras asked as she began to drink.

I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"With what?"

"Haha, Everything. Ahh, I forgot what he's mixed with but I think he said like...part Cuban,Mexican,Colombian,and German...I think,"

"Oh, wow. That's alot," Seras laughed.

"You should meet his family...that's alot...of pictures,"

I snickered.

Alucard laughed with me.

Seras tilted her head to the side.

"Eh?"

I shook my head.

"You don't get it,"

"Jan is gonna kick your ass, Walter!" Alucard laughed.

I chuckled.

"I know. I shouldn't have said that. God forgive me for I have sinned,"

Alucard stood up and paced the floor with his hands behind his back staggeringly. My God he was so high! I

guess he wasn't kidding when he said that vampires are more susceptible to weed, or whatever the hell he

said about terrestrial stuff.

"You see, Integra. Jan talks about you a lot when you aren't around and we are getting very tired of it,"

"Well, what does he say about me?"

"Ohhh, so now you're interested, but just a second ago, you were all like 'nooo-' UMPF...Oh God, what the fuck was that...?"

Alucard held his stomach with his arms and retched again.

"That's what you get for eating a whole bag of chips!" Integra laughed, pointing at him.

I laughed too.

What was so funny is that Alucard has never dealt with an upset stomach before. Which means that he's

gonna start freaking out in 5, 4, 3...

"UMMPF! Holy shit, man! UMMMMPF! Aghh! Holy fucking _shit_, man! AGGHH! What do I do! AGHHHH!"

Damn, he beat my instincts.

Seras tilted her head to the side.

"Alucard, don't tell me you've never had a tummy ache before,"

"Wh-what? A tummy ache? Vampires don't get tummy aches! UMPF! UMPF! UMPFFF! Gaaaah, Help me, Oh shit, oh God please fuckin help!" Alucard retched.

"Ooooh shit, he's praying to God now!" I blurted, falling off the couch.

Integra and I were too hysterical to even bother, while Seras, with her big heart, lured Alucard to the

bathroom where she opened the toilet seat and held his hair back as he up chucked into the toilet bowl.

"Aw, isn't she the sweetest thing?" I said.

Integra nodded.

"That's our Seras,"

"But, uhhhhh, yeah I think you should totally go out with Jan, man,"

"I say, _hell_ nah,"

"Please?"

"Nah,"

I chuckled, the way she sounded when she said "Nah" was funny.

"But he likes yooou,"

"I don't care! He's horrid!"

I sucked my teeth.

Ever since the beginning of the school year, Jan has been going on and on and on about Integra as if she was

the freaking Messiah. What freaks me out is that, Jan doesn't talk about Integra like he would talk about any

other girl.

He has never told me or Alucard anything about how he'd like to bust that open.

In fact, he says the nicest things about Integra, which is disturbing as hell because it's as if his entire

personality changes into that of a more like the imperfect sort(which is a big step for him). I

mean, it's like he's her bitch or something.

Due to this, Alucard, Seras, and I have concluded that Integra is the first female that Jan has ever had genuine

feelings for.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Awww, that's so sweet,"

And it is, I'm not gonna lie. I've actually been waiting for this day. However, the only problem is now that Jan is

experiencing infatuation for the first time,

He will not shut up.

So we (mainly Alucard) have taken it upon ourselves to hook Jan and Integra up so that he can shut the fuck

up basically.

I know, this is a horrible reason to help out a friend especially when Alucard and I have known him for so long,

but Jan is a pussy when it comes to Integra, so...yeah.

After Alucard finished throwing up, Seras helped him out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet. His eyes

were wide with disbelieving horror. He took deep breaths while clutching his stomach with both of his hands.

Integra welcomed him with a mocking smile.

"You ought to be the toilet next time...," Alucard muttered.

"Excuse me?" Integra chuckled in a voice that was menacingly cheerful

"I said, your hair looks really awesome," Alucard said, louder than necessary.

"Aw, thanks," She replied with a smile.

(This is one thing Jan likes about Integra that he always talks about which is her ability to be a bitch without acting like one.)

"You straight?" I asked Alucard with a chuckle.

He let a breath of laughter escape him as he shook his head twice.

"Aw man, that was horrible,"

"Your first barf?"

"Fuckin right,"

"Well, you don't seem to be high anymore. Maybe barfing helped?"

"My throat hurts...,"

Alucard trailed off, then he gave me a suspicious look when he saw that I was snickering.

He shook his head slowly and suddenly looked serious.

"I don't suck dick,"

I choked, laughing. Integra pursed her lips in disgust.

"No home training," She said, pointing at us.

Alucard and I stuck our tongues out at her. The sight of Alucard's made Integra pull away in awe.

"Ahhh! It's so l-, The bloody _fricking_ hell? Put that thing away!"

A loud cackle erupted from Alucard. I looked back at him and was taken back by the fact that his tongue

reached well beyond his chin.

"Yeah, Jan's is longer. Be sure to enjoy that," Alucard laughed.

Integra blushed.

"Oh my gosh! You are so disgusting!" She whimpered, covering her face with her hands

Alucard tilted his head to the side.

"Aww, you're blushing? You're not very in tune with your sexuality are you, Integra?"

Integra scoffed.

"And why is that any of your business?"

Alucard sat down on the couch next to me and took on a thinking pose.

"Hmm, how interesting. You have the body of a sexually experienced woman and yet you have the sexual experience of a fetus. Common irony and yet so intriguing. I wonder how long you're planning to keep it that way," Alucard pondered, staring Integra down as if she were a lab rat.

"That's none of your business,"

Alucard looked at me inquisitively.

"What do you think Walter? About two years...three years tops?"

I smirked and shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Integra's mouth hung wide open. She stood up, outraged.

"Are you two predicting when I'm going to lose my virginity!"

Alucard and I snorted and shook our heads.

"Pssshaaaw, nooo, of course not! Right, Walter?"

I nodded my head as if I were a child happily following orders.

Seras just stared at us and Integra the whole time like a confused kitten as she nonchalantly drank her

bottled water. She never really took part in most of our quarrels. She's more of the "can't we all just get

along?" type girl.

As Integra continued to argue with Alucard and I, we suddenly heard a loud crash that sounded like glass

breaking outside of the window.

"Whoa, what was that?" Seras said as she looked behind the curtain.

We all followed her and looked out and saw a huge cargo truck outside of the house next door to Seras's,

male voices with heavy German accents were heard clearly.

"Mom is going to be pissed!"

"Shh, be quiet or she will hear! Here, you clean it up with the broom while I find the tape,"

Alucard pursed his lips then raised his right eyebrow a little.

"Hmm, looks like you got new neighbors Seras," Integra said.

"Ooh! But I can't see them, they're behind the truck," Seras replied.

I shrugged.

"You can see their feet underneath the truck,"

"Heeey you're right! Wow, those are really big feet! What are those, size twelves?" Seras exclaimed.

Alucard gasped.

"Oh my God...!"

"Eh, what's wrong, Alucard?" I asked.

Alucard phased through the wall and ran outside without bothering to answer my question.

"Holy shit! HANS?" He called out, running towards the truck.

"Wait, Alucard knows those people?" Integra questioned, adjusting her glasses.

"Cool! He can introduce us! Come on!" Seras giggled as she grabbed me and Integra's hands and dragged us outside toward the truck.

A very tall, lean-muscled boy with long white hair tied in a low pony tail came out behind the truck carrying a

heavy-looking cardboard box on his shoulder with one hand.

When he saw Alucard, his face lit up.

"Dr-Dracula? Is that you?"

Alucard opened his arms and ambled towards him.

"Adolf! Hell yeah, it's me! Hallo liebe Freundin!" Alucard said.

Adolf set the box down on the ground next to the truck's wheel and took Alucard into his arms, hugging him

tightly.

"Wo ist Hans? Ich hörte seine Stimme vor einer Minute?" Alucard asked.

Adolf pulled away timidly.

"Ehhh, Dracula, you should...uhh, speak to me in English. Because mother told us to speak in English since we are living in England, now," he said.

Alucard nodded.

"Ohh, you're going to get in trouble?"

Adolf nodded.

"Mother will be upset, yes,"

Alucard shook his head.

"Pssh, that mother of yours, man,"

Adolf chuckled.

"Yes,"

"So...you guys just moved here?" Seras said, awkwardly moving in between Alucard and Adolf, still dragging me and Integra with her.

When Adolf spotted us, he immediately looked away and became tense then he looked up at Alucard

under-eyed

"Please excuse me...it was nice,uhh, seeing you again," he said as he walked past Alucard and into the open door of his new house.

"Pfft, well that was odd," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Did I say something wrong?" Seras asked as she scratched her head.

Alucard shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah, he's just shy. Their whole family is like that.I've known them all back at home since I was little,"

"Damn, really? I didn't expect you to have so many friends, Alucard," Integra said.

Alucard looked at Integra like she was crazy. Seras and I chuckled.

"The fuck are you talking about, I have friends! That's so mean!" Alucard laughed.

Integra covered her mouth and laughed.

"Oh, I didn't know,"

"Somebody needs to roast your ass one day. You're really pushing it today, _master. _Watch Imma get Jan to handle that right quick!" Alucard said.

"Oh my god, will you stop bringing that up already? I'm not afraid of Jan!"

"Good, you shouldn't be. He's the gentle one, enjoy that and his insanely long tongue,"

My eyes and mouth went wide.

"Whoa! Whoa! That's a little uhh...hahaha! Damn, you got it all huh Integra?"

Integra was at a loss for words.

"Wh-Wha? Ohhhhh! You! _Fuck_ you guys! I'm going inside!"

Integra almost yelled. She turned around and stomped back into Seras's house, slamming the door behind her.

Seras was blushing and laughing at the same time

"Oh my gosh! Alucard you're horrible!"

Alucard stuffed his hands in his pockets,leaned against the truck, and looked up at the sky.

"Pssh, I'm serious, that bitch is so long he could lick his neck with it, I swear," he said casually as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He lit up the cigarette and took a slow drag.

"Why do look like you're fantasizing about it?" I laughed.

"Because I'm _bi_ goddamn it!" he replied, iffing at me.

"Adolf! I finally found the.. uhh... tape! I feel the sculpture should hold for some time until we can afford super gl-,"

I turned towards the male that was talking. He was walking out of the house slowly while fondling with a big

roll of duct tape in his hand. He had much more muscle than Adolf, but was a few inches shorter and had

shorter hair and lighter skin. When he saw Alucard, his speech was halted.

"HANS!" Alucard exclaimed, running to him.

Hans dropped the roll of tape and laughed with a look of joy on his face.

"Dracula! Hi!" he greeted

Alucard grabbed his hand and immediately crashed his lips against Han's whose eyes widened in shock as well

as mine and Seras's.

* * *

><p>Well, that was quite funny was it not XD Alucard is so rude. Again I am very very sorry for the delay :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes that I missed. I will correct them!<p>

Many mysteries are to be revealed in the next following chapters. Please stay tuned.

I love you all!

-Ami


	9. New Neighbors 2

A/N : Hello everyone :) lucky for all of my fans I will be posting a lot this month.

This chapter is nice and long so I hope you enjoy it.  
>It will be told in Walter's point of view<p>

Happy reading

* * *

><p>Hans pulled Alucard away by his shoulder, sighing with exasperation.<p>

"I've missed you so much, Hans!," Alucard said, hugging him tightly.

Hans hugged him back and rubbed the back of his head, handling him like a puppy.

"Yes, yes. I also missed you," He replied, smiling

Alucard pulled away to look at him with the eyes of a child.

"Tell me you're staying!"

Hans looked away.

"Ehm, for as long as...ehm...no, wait. Sorry, I forgot the words...oh! Temporarily, but for a long temporarily, I think,"

He blushed, then scratched his shoulders. "Sorry,"

Alucard gave him a sympathetic smile and slipped his hand in between Han's right arm and rubbed his side.

"Awww, come here you!" He said, suddenly jumping on Hans, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

Hans stumbled backwards and grabbed a hold of Alucard's waist.

"Wh-whoa! Grr, not now Alucard! Down, Down! I have things that I need to do.!"

Hans growled, trying to pull him off.

"Work later!"

"Come on, Dracula! Not by these people! We are too grown up!"

Alucard raised his eyebrow.

"People?"

He lept down then pointed at Seras and I.

"These bitches ain't nobody!"

_Ouch!  
><em>

Seras's mouth dropped.

"That's a nice way to introduce your friends, dick!" I shouted.

Alucard stuck his middle finger out at me.

I slammed my left wrist into my right arm and stuck out my right middle finger.

"Right back at ya!"

Seras sighed and shook her head feeling at a loss.

"You guys are so mean to each other,"

Alucard rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, is this better?" He turned to Hans, who was looking down away from us.

"Are you up to meeting my _friends_, Seras Victoria and Walter Dornez, for a minute, Hans?"

Hans looked up at him and shook his head, laughing nervously.

"No, it's okay...I have things that I need to do that are...more... necessary," He then bent down and picked the duck tape he dropped near his foot.

"Please excuse me, I am glad to be able to see you again, Dracula,"

And with that he went inside his house and closed the door behind him.

Alucard turned to us and shrugged with a grin.

"Guess he wasn't feeling it today," he said.

Seras looked at me, astonished.

"Wow, he didn't want anything to do with us, did he?"

"I am afraid not, my little kitten," Alucard said, suddenly appearing between Seras and I. He wrapped one arm

around her shoulder and brought her close.

"Wolves are very shy creatures and it's not just them, it's a lot of others too. Sometimes it's impossible to build trust in some of them,"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Did you just say _wolves_? Like, _werewolves?_ " I asked in disbelief.

Alucard nodded.

"MmmHmm,"

Amazing! I thought lycanthropes were extinct. At least that's what it read in The Hellsing Organization's

historical records.

Alucard wagged his finger at me.

"Quite the opposite. Honestly, I'd expect them to give werewolves more credit than that,"

I moved in closer to Alucard and kept the corner of my right eye on Han's house.

"Well, we should report this shouldn't we, just to make sure that there are no sudden altercations?" I said, making it a point to keep my voice lowered.

Alucard tilted his head to the side.

"Why, Hans and his family are far from threatening. In fact I'd go as far as to say that they're more scared of people than people should be scared of them,"

"_Wow_! Really? Why?" Seras asked, astonished.

Alucard turned his head to Seras and furrowed his brows at her.

"What do you mean why? It's cuz they're wolves! That's how they are, kitten!"

"But they're all big and strong and stuff, right? What reason do they need to be afraid of people for? They could just...I don't know, rip em to shreds, right? MMM!"

Alucard covered Seras's mouth with his hand and dragged her back to the front door of her house while

shushing her. I followed them with haste, looking back at Han's house filled with curiosity. Alucard then pinned

her to the door and put his hands on both of her shoulders, shaking her as if he were trying to wake her up

gently.

"Seras! Ahhh, Seras," he sighed, then hugged her and patted her back, rocking her from side to side. "Seras, Seras, Serasssssss, my poor, confused loveable little kitten," he crooned.

"Wha- what? What did I do?" Seras asked, hugging him back awkwardly.

"Please for the love of Christ, your God. Don't ever let them hear you say that about them. That is a huge no, no. I can tell you wish to make a good impression on your new neighbors. So, a word of advice. Don't watch Teen Wolf anymore,"

Seras pursed her lips and looked down in shame.

"Gosh, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, I know you like that show and all, but its really far away from the truth. As well as many other films. You should just google wolves instead, aha,"

"So wait, you mean werewolves aren't dangerous at all? Then why has The Hellsing Organization been hunting them for all these years?" I asked.

Alucard turned and walked away from Seras towards me, his face suddenly serious.

"Because their predecessors were ignorant cowards that's why And, no, I'm not saying that werewolves _cannot_ pose a threat. They can actually be quite lethal if you push the wrong buttons, and some are aggressive towards strangers, but overall they are very peace loving and if you play your cards right adoring friends,"

I smirked.

"Ohhh, ok. I see, now. I see what this is. Alucard, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Alucard placed his hands on his hips.

"And just what are you trying to say, Walter?"

"Oh, please Alucard I know you. Look at you! You're so damn smug!"

"Tch, I have no idea what you're talking about, . Yeah, we definitely need to have a talk with Jan. All that chronic must've frozen all the brain cells in that big ass head of yours,"

Alucard scoffed as he turned his back on me and walked back towards Seras. He then placed his freehand on

the her doorknob and smiled at her.

"Come on, Seras, lets go google wolves together on your computer. You can sit on my lap,"

"Umm, can't I just use an extra chair?"

Without answering, Alucard twisted the doorknob to open the front door but it seemed that it would not

budge.

"Huh? What the fuck?...Oh hell naw! I know she did not just lock th- Integra! Integraaaa, unlock this door! This is Seras' house you can't lock yourself inside a house that belongs to another person!"

Alucard shouted, knocking on the door like a crazed buffoon.

My eyes widened in shock.

"No way, Integra locked us out?"

I almost laughed because I knew why she would. It seems like something she _would _definitely do to get back

at Alucard and I.

"What? Are you serious?"

Seras gasped laughingly, even she found it funny.

"Integra! Open the door! Please! I am asking you nicely!"

The window on the second floor where Seras's room was flew open. Integra looked down at us from it with a

sneer.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin, bitch!" she said.

I burst out laughing in tears, falling to the ground.

"What? _What?_" I guffawed.

Seras's face was contorted by a frozen giggle.

Alucard's eye began to twitch.

"Oh my god, that is so fucking CORNY! You are beyond corny!" he shouted.

"Hmm, the weather channel is on. It says there'll be storm in a few hours, perhaps I should let you stay out in the rain. When the sun comes out, you can let that dry you!"

Alucard gasped, looking up at Integra with puppy dog eyes.

"Th-that's so cruel, master...," Alucard sniffed.

"Well, I may show you a little mercy if you got on your knees and crawled around the house and under the hole in the fence and begged me for forgiveness while licking the bottom of the back door, like the pathetic little dog you are,"

"Damn it! Can't I just get on my knees and beg for forgiveness like a normal slave? Why do I have to lick stuff too?"

"Oh, so that's a no? Fine, then. Walter, Seras, you guys can come in through the back door. Alucard, stay outside,"

_Ouch!_

Alucard's mouth dropped.

I looked up at Integra as the sky began to grey and cloud up. Then the thunder roared. Wow, was she really

gonna let Alucard stay in the rain like this? And if the sun comes out then he's gonna..._wow_.I suppose Alucard

isn't the only drama queen here after all. However, to be honest, I highly doubt that Integra would actually let

Alucard burn up in the sun.

"Seras, how about you go in. It's starting to look pretty bad out here. I'll stay with Alucard," I said with a sigh.

"Oh okay, you sure though? You could get a cold," Seras replied.

"Yeah, I can't leave my bro out here to die all by himself," I said.

"Alright, I'll try to convince her to let you guys in,"

"You do that. Come on, Alucard let's have a seat,"

Alucard smiled a genuine smile and took a seat on the welcome rug by the front door. I did the same with a

yawn and a stretch. In apathetic silence, Integra closed the window and Seras went around the house and

entered her home through the back , Alucard and I leaned against the front door, making ourselves

comfortable as we watched the clouds thicken and darken almost to the point of sheer blackness. The

lightening struck down from the sky like a magic bullet and finally, the rain poured cold, drenching us instantly.

Alucard turned to me moments later, almost hesitantly.

"Wow, you really are a good friend, Walter,"

I chuckled.

"Really, what about your little wolf friends?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Nah, but I've got to say. This goes against everything that I've been taught about werewolves by the media as well as other sources. I mean, aren't vampires and werewolves supposed to be enemies?"

Alucard looked up to the sky inquisitively.

"Eh,"

"Eh?"

"Not really. Not as a whole anyway. When you think about it werewolves and vampires like myself really aren't as different as the media makes us out to be. The only difference I think is that werewolves come from the earth. They are terrestrial creatures. While vampires just kinda suddenly appeared out of nowhere like a bat out of hell, no pun intended,"

I laughed.

"Wow, so you mean to tell me that you guys are just here?"

"Damn, you act like I know everything about vampires. I'm just an individual, aha,"

"Yeah, but you're the son of the freaking vampire king! Surely, he must know something about the origins of vampires,"

Alucard sat up and rested his arms on his knees.

"Hmm, a king...?" he muttered while wiping his face of rain.

I learned forward and looked at him, utterly confused now.

"Wait, so I'm wrong?"

Alucard shook his head.

"No, I mean, I guess you could call him a king. I don't really know. My dad, he...,"

Alucard trailed off with a sigh. His eyes lowered and he looked down at his feet then intertwined his fingers

together, looking as if he were about to cry. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Whoa, hey man, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about your dad if you want to,"

The thunder roared again, much louder this time.

Alucard smiled.

"Thanks, don't worry I'm fine. You brought up very good memories...my dad, my father, he, never really acted like a king back at home. In Romania, we have a nice house. Warm and cozy, a two story with a fireplace, but it's far from a castle. I have a normal family, a big brother and a little sister and a mom,"

I nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong. There's royalty in our blood. My father and his brothers, my grandfather, his father, and so on have been serving the Romanian Empire for centuries as knights and kings. But ever since our lineage became vampire things have changed drastically. Thankfully, since my father's rule as voivode of Wallachia has been beneficial to Romania, no one has reason to commit treason against him,"

"Okay, but wait. What about the vampires that are not related to you,"

Alucard took a moment and wrung out his ponytail then flipped it back behind his back.

"The spiritual connection vampires have with one another changes all of that. Right now, my father plays a big role in the government, fighting for the rights of vampires in Romania and in other countries in east. We never really got to see him much at home because of that, but when we did it was like receiving a gift,"

"So, vampires. They're all just one big family, huh?"

"You can say that,"

I leaned back against the door with a sigh then took off my hoodie. It was raining so hard that it was

completely drenched now.

"Damn, man, you're really killing me with all the 'you can say that' crap," I laughed.

"You're gonna get pneumonia," Alucard replied.

"I'll heal,"

Alucard then looked at me from the corner of his eye and raised his eyebrow slowly.

"Walter, you're pretty full of yourself,"

We both laughed.

"You and me both," I said, sniffing.

Alucard then stood up and started banging on the door.

"Goddamn it, when the fuck is Integra gonna open this damn door! INTEGRA! So you're just gonna stay in that room and let Walter get pneumonia?"

Integra opened the window again and peeked her head out.

"I told him that he could come in," she said.

"Can I come in now?"

"You know what you have to do,"

"Fuckin- grrrr damn it you better be lucky you're Arthur's daughter!"

Integra stuck her tongue out at Alucard and closed the window.

"Damn, well I guess we're stuck out here, huh? Hey, why don't you just phase through the door," I said.

Alucard shook his head

"I'm a slave remember?" he chuckled.

"Oh,"

Alucard looked down at me.

"So, you're going to let yourself get pneumonia?" he asked.

I let out a sigh.

"Alucard, humans don't get sick by getting wet, they get it from viruses and such,"

"Exactly! There could be a virus running around in the air somewhere, the cold rain is weakening your immune system as we speak! How will you be able to defend yourself?" Alucard exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders and then taking me into his arms as if I were a child.

I face palmed while in his embrace and then pushed him away.

"Oh my god, Alucard you are such a drama queen. Aha, of all the things that we've been through together, do you really think that my body will succumb to such illnesses that easily?"

"I know but still, that's no reason to just let yourself get 're still human. Plus, if the sun comes out and I'm still out here, I'm gonna fucking burn!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, I doubt that Integra would actually let that happen to you. She's just messing with you,"

Alucard groaned and that sat back down next to me, rested his chin in his hands. We both sat down in the rain

in silence for a while and found ourselves glancing towards Hans' house again. The cargo truck had long since

left the driveway and as I saw silhouettes of tall statures in the lighted windows, the family of werewolves

sparked my interest again.

"So, like, how many of them are there?" I asked Alucard.

"Well, there's Hans. His mother, his father, and his four siblings ,"

"Oh? What's he got? Four brothers?"

"Nah, one little brother and three big sisters ,"

"Wow, what a lack of testosterone,"

"Heh, you'd be surprised...,"

Suddenly, the front door of Han's house opened, and out came a tall, burly man with dark brown skin and

black hair that went passed his shoulders in a white t-shirt and jeans. I'm guessing that's the father. I think

I've already seen the brother. Goddamn, those are the most diabolical muscles I've ever seen! What is this?

Fucking Dragon Ball Z?

"Oh, look, it's dad. I wonder what he came out for?"

I turned to Alucard with a bewildered look.

"Why'd you call him d-,"

"Hey! Boys!"

The man's voice was as loud and even more authoritative than Arthur's voice could ever be. Alucard

and I both looked up toward him simultaneously like military men responding to a general.

He motioned his hand upwards towards us. Alucard brought me up by the elbow along with himself and urged

me to follow him

The man stood in front of his door with a straight posture,arms folded across his broad chest, awaiting us.

When we approached him, to my astonishment he was much less taller than I had thought. I was

almost his height, but still, he looked pretty damn intimidating , that was until he started smiling.

"It seems that the two of you have been driven out of your home. Why don't you stay with us for a while until the rain stops. We have not finished unpacking, but I hope that you are able to make yourselves feel at home,"

_Wow!_

"Gee, thanks Dad! Man, it is so nice to see you again! I cannot believe how long it has been since we've last seen each other! Oh, this is my partner in crime, Walter. Say hi to Dad Walter," Alucard said, nudging me.

I grimaced.

"Uhhh, h-hello. Pleased to meet you,...Dad?"

The man looked right at me and stifled a hoarse laugh. For some reason, I couldn't even look him in the eye.

He raised his hand and I nearly lost it at the sight of his arm hair. Alucard's right, I would be very surprised. I

guess the dad makes up for any manliness Han's family is lacking. He placed his hand square on my chest. My

heart raced. Oh shit, what the fuck is he about to do? I tried to keep a straight face. I still couldn't look him in

the eye.

Though, by the end of those little seconds, I didn't know what I was so scared for. All he did was give

my chest a few light taps. For a split second, I looked into his eyes, they were real bright and brown and

genuine like one-hundred percent cinnamon.

"Likewise, Walter," he said.

I looked away quickly.

He withdrew his hand and backed away a little bit, then turned to Alucard and smiled, looking pleased.

"Well, well, isn't he a respectful young man?"

Alucard nodded.

"Quite,"

"Ahahah. Well, why don't the two of you come in already. I will give you towels to dry off with in a minute,"

Well...I guess_ Dad_ let us in.

Upon entering the house there was a hallway and the end was the living area. Dad(Wow, it's gonna take me a

while get used to this.), lead us there. In the middle of the ceramic floor laid a fuzzy brown rug. Upon that rug

laid asleep a cute, curvy girl with curly, white hair and brown skin in white pajamas.

Dad let out a quiet chuckle..

"Please excuse my daughter, you see we are very tired. Traveling here to England has been tough,"

Dad bent over and scooped up the young girl in his arms with ease and hurled her gently over his shoulder.

"Come now, my darling, let us go up to your room where it is cozier, hmm?" he crooned.

"Hmmmm, MmmHmm," The young girl whimpered agreeable.

He turned back towards us.

"Do not go anywhere, I will be right back," he said quietly with a smile as he entered the hallway, turned to the right and walked up the stairs.

I plopped down onto the rug and sighed. With a happy smile, Alucard did the same.

I leaned towards him.

"Say, I thought you said these people were shy,"

"Oh, they are. Why do you think it took them so long to invite us in?"

"Wait, they knew we were out there the whole time?"

Alucard fell back onto the rug.

"As loud as we were, plus, their keen hearing? Of course,"

"Wow, so they can hear what we're saying right now?"

"Well, Dad did say that everyone was tired, so I'm pretty sure not right now. But he can,"

I scratched the top of my head.

"Huh, imagine that,"

"Dad thinks you're respectful, you should be proud of yourself, Walter. You have gained the affinity of the Alpha,"

"Really? That quick?"

"Yeah. However, there is a fine line between affinity and trust,"

"Ah...ok, can I ask one more question about werewolves?"

"Sure, what is it? I don't know everything though. Is it a hard question?"

"No,"

"Oh, then ask away,"

"Do I have to call the Alpha, Dad?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because that's what he is. He's your daddy," Alucard answered plainly.

"What! No he's n-,"

Alucard sat up and put his finger on my lips before I could finish.

"Shut up!...He's your daddy...understand?" he said, nodding his head up and down slowly.

I decided that it would be best to just nod in agreement, rather than risk my relationship between me and the

Alpha who apparently could hear every word that I'm saying. God knows I would not want to get on his bad

side.

"Good, Walter," Alucard said out loud before laying back down on the rug. I looked behind me towards the

stairs then looked back at Alucard, shrugged, then laid back down on the rug next to him.

* * *

><p>Wow, this chapter was quite long just like I promised eh fellow readers? :)<p>

I know Alucard and Hans generally aren't really feeling each other in the original series but making the enemies is to expected is it not?

I decided that I wanted to make a completely different approach. It gives me lots of more room to come up with different ideas.

I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing in. If you see any errors or things that may need tweaking as far grammar or plot let me know!

:D I am open to all suggestions!

Aw, I love you guysssss x3 -hugs-

Until next time which will be soon, trust me!

-Ami


	10. New Neighbors Part 3

**A/N: Hello, all! So, Are you ready for another chapter of Hellsing High?**

**Alot happens here.**

**Hmm, I haven't done a chapter in Seras's point of view at all have I?**

**...hehe**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of the front door slamming shut. I reached for my cellphone<p>

next to my pillow to make sure that it was my dad, which was a daily thing if I was up when he came home

late.

He texted me back.

**It's me, love.**_  
><em>

Then I called him, wondering if he was upset.

"Yes, darling what is it?" he asked.

I turned over on my back and rubbed my eyes.

"Daddy, are you okay? Why'd you slam the door?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to be worrying about. Just a little mishap at work," He said.

I let out a little yawn and sat myself up with one arm.

"I could come down and make you something hot to drink, that'll calm you down a bit,"

"Nonsense, you have school in the morning. I'll be fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go on back to sleep, kitten,"

"Mmkay...love you, night,"

"Goodnight, love,"

I hung up and set the phone back next to my pillow and turned over on my side towards the window. Closing

my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work out very well. It was always hard

for me to go back to sleep once I was disturbed during. I wonder what happened at work to make my dad so

upset. He's never really been one to take his anger out on objects, you know? He was more of the...bite your

lip and fake it type of guy.

My dad is Cheddar's head sheriff, with a job like that, it's not very wise to lose your cool but to remain calm so

that you can make proper decisions during difficult situations. Something or someone must've really pissed him

off. I really do hope everything's alright.

I found myself staring at the house next door, all of the lights were off.

Of course, at this hour, on a school night.

Wow, I'm dealing with the real thing now, huh? Real werewolves straight out of Germany. I suppose I

shouldn't be surprised though, after meeting Alucard, who is a vampire and meeting Jan, who is also vampire

and Riley who is human and vampire, and then Schrodinger who is...well I don't really know. They

are all very good friends of mine...why should I be surprised of the existence of werewolves? People all

around the world have become more open to the existence of supernatural creatures lately than ever before.

_..._To be honest, I don't even think it was me being surprised at all. Or maybe it was. I don't know. All of a

sudden I just feel so stupid for watching Teen Wolf. I guess that I kinda thought I somehow knew everything

there was to know about monsters, when in reality, the only reason I know so much about monsters is

because I hang out with them so much.

But the way Alucard explained it, these werewolves weren't monsters at all. They were just shy yet

powerful earthbound creatures, and I felt so stupid while he talked with them and they welcomed him with

open arms, but Walter and I had no such luck. Of course, Walter didn't seem like he cared much, he was

always a little reserved himself. While, I, on the other hand am super friendly. So, I guess it was a little bit of a

let down, seeing as how I am usually good at making new friends.

Alucard's words appeared in my head

_Sometimes, it's almost impossible to build trust in them._

I frowned.

Then suddenly, a pair of brown hands opened up the window on that house that was parallel to mine, and to

my surprise, it was Hans. He peeked his head out, rested his arms on the window, and looked up at the sky.

He stayed out there for a long time. I wonder if there was a moon out. Is that why he was staring at the sky

so intensely? Or maybe, there were a bunch of stars and the sight of them was just too captivating.

Out of sheer curiosity(and a bit of false hope), I rolled out of bed, and walked tentatively towards my window

then I opened it to look outside in the direction Han's was looking.

Funny, there was no moon in the sky, not even one star, just darkness illuminated by the faint light of the

street lamps. The wind blew harsh and cold, ruffling the trees, even my gown. I shivered, hugging myself and

without even thinking, I met the Han's eyes. He was staring right at me!

I blushed and looked away quickly, feeling silly for coming out here, thinking for some reason that he and I

could become friends this way, but after a few seconds I took another quick peek at him. He was still staring at

me, like he was trying to look through me, then he looked up abruptly at the sky again, looked back at me,

then hesitantly pointed up.

I looked up, completely taken back.

Across the sky a shooting star flew like a bullet and then exploded in a white, flashing pieces that scattered in

the sky creating millions of other stars that glistened in the violet darkness like glitter.

I gasped in shock. Did that just happen?

How in the hell could anyone miss that? That was unlike any shooting star I have ever seen. And I rarely ever

get to see shooting stars(because I usually forget). Could it be that Hans was the only one who knew about

this? I looked back at him and he looked down, smiling, biting his lip shyly while scratching his left shoulder

with his right hand awkwardly.

"Um, h-hey, what did you say your name was again? I forget,"

Wait a second..w-was that his voice? Well, of course it was, I saw his lips moving, but how in the heck could I

hear it so clearly from all the way over here? I mean, sure he lived right next door, but our houses were quite

a good ways apart.

"Um...m-my name is Seras. Seras Victoria,"I answered at normal tone.

He nodded.

"You can...hear me?" I asked incredulously.

He chuckled.

"Y-yes...you know, I'm a wolf, right? My ears, they work, ah, really good,"

"Oh, um, yeah! That's really cool,"

Wow, he's really talking to me!

"Really?" He asked.

Feeling much better and more confident now that Han's was talking to me, I looked right at him and smiled.

"Uh huh!" I replied.

He blinked twice and looked down, hiding what looked like a very big smile then turned away.

"Um, b-bye!," He said quickly, before shutting his window.

Wow, he really is shy, just like Alucard said.

I looked up at the sky again. God, that was amazing! How could all of those little diamonds come from the

explosion of one shooting star? I wonder if anyone else knows about that one in particular. I'll be sure to

check the internet first thing in the morning...right after I google wolves.

I shut my window then climbed back into bed, turning on my side so that I could see all of the stars upstairs,

deciding to count them until I fell asleep with a smile Wow, so it wasn't that there was anything to look at in

that made Hans want to look at the sky. He was waiting for that something to come. Those stars, those

beautiful, shining stars that looked like they broke out from a crystal mine. I wonder if I am the only other

non-supernatural person that knows about them.

How nice of Hans to show them to me.

* * *

><p>Ok! So this one was a little shorter, because I kinda wanted to save the next part for the next chapter so that I can make a longer chapter possibly, plus, I feel like it just didn't make sense to add the next part when it had nothing to do with the title of this chapter which is "New Neighbors Part 3".<p>

Regardless of the length, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more very soon I promise.

Until next time.

-Ami

P.S: Please let me know if there is any extra tweaking that needs to be done. I am very open to any suggestions for revision! :)


	11. Back To School Prologue

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter for there will be lots of humor, so be ready, hopefully you all will break

your laugh boxes XD. If you have any comments or suggestions on what I can do to improve on my writing,

please do not hesitate to review. However, I will NOT tolerate 'flaming' of any sort under any circumstance.

If you do not possess the ability to critique me in a respectful manner then please just go home kid -_- just

go home.

Otherwise by my request, have a happy reading ;)**  
><strong>

This chapter will be told in there points of views in the following order(Just for the sake of experimental writing)

**Walter, Hans, Alucard.**

* * *

><p>This may sound rather unbecoming , but as soon as my alarm went off, I slammed my hand against the snooze<p>

button, turned over on my stomach, and literally forced myself to forget the fact that winter break was officially

over. Nope, nope, it is not school today. Forget it. For-fucking-get it. I don't have to wake up today. I don't

have to put on a uniform today. I do not have to deal with a thousand thirty nine privileged fucks today,

nope...no I don't.

I fell back to sleep rather quickly after a few seconds of counting made-up reasons why I don't have to go to

school today.

Then, suddenly, my whole body was being rocked back and forth awkwardly by an unusual pressure on my

backside. It was as if I was being ridden...like...a horse...the fuck?

I opened my eyes tentatively and turned to see Integra sitting on my chair at my bedside, snickering at me

with an amused smirk on her face.

I didn't realize what was going on until I really started noticing the fact that someone was indeed _humping _my

backside. I immediately looked back regrettably to see Alucard in his 'girly' form, grinning down at me as he

straddled my back in nothing but white briefs and a matching undershirt.

"WHAT TH- WHAT THE HELL?"

I shouted in flabbergasted laughter, hurling him off.

he fell onto to the floor on his side cackling along with Integra like a crazed witch.

I positioned myself so that I was sitting on my behind then pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head,

my chest vibrating with laughter.

"Wow...just...just...oh my god, that's...that's...heh, _wow_,"

I didn't know whether I should be kicking Alucard's ass, or just...I don't know... Because right now, he is a legit

female and I'm fucking confused! Was that his way of having mercy on my sexuality or something?

"Just for the record, and I don't mean to point fingers but it was Integra's idea!" Alucard said while pointing

his finger at Integra, his voice now that of a girl's. Integra covered her mouth and giggled. I looked back at

her, shocked then looked away.

"Ya'll dirty, especially you!" I laughed, pointing at Integra. "Does Arthur know about how nasty his daughter is? Huh?"

Integra folded her arms and turned away.

"Hmph! My father told me and I quote, 'Do whatever it takes to get Walter's lazy ass out of bed!'," she said,

her nose now in the air.

My eye twitched. I'm _pretty_ sure that wasn't the kind of tactic Arthur had in mind...

"Don't be so upset Walter! At least you can say that you got dry humped by a hot vampire chick!" Alucard said

with a snicker.

_...Nice..._

Disturbed, I looked away and continued to shake my head until finally decided to get out of bed seconds later.

As soon as I got out, the strangest look appeared on Integra's face. It was an expression of awe that

quickly faded into embarrassment that colored both of her cheeks a light pink.

Alucard had the same expression.

I tilted my head to the side and then immediately noticed I was far from properly dressed upon glancing down

to the green Snoopy boxers I was wearing(Yes, Snoopy from Charlie Brown just if you are wondering.)

Realizing the advantage I had as of now, I looked up at Alucard and Integra with a devious grin.

Integra looked away quickly while Alucard kept staring, suddenly looking annoyed.

"Walter, who in the fuck told you to get a v-line?" he asked.

I chuckled and began to flex my left and right bicep.

I glanced at Integra for a moment, her reaction was classic! I almost died when she cringed and became red

all over, mainly because that was the closest she had ever resembled a bunny rabbit. Laughing, Alucard

crawled towards her and took her in his arms.

"It's okay, master, I won't let him get ya!" he crooned.

"Oh yeah?"

I ambled towards Integra and reached for her chin. She pulled away, looking terrified, and made this hoarse

noise like "g-gaah!" then let out an awkward chuckle. I snorted with laughter and then Alucard slapped my

hand away.

"Man, keep off my master, man! And get in the tub with yo stank ass! Shit, smelling like fuckin baby diapers

stuffed with Chris Brown's facial hair, dirty bitch!" he said out loud.

"Ew...ahahaha," Integra snickered.

I raised my hand up and acted as if I was going to hit him, watching him and Integra cringe in laughter was

hilarious, they looked so cute. So I cut them some slack for their horrible trick and messed up their hair

instead before leaving them for to get ready to go to...

Hell.

* * *

><p>As the hot water poured from my shower head onto my chest, I wondered about what Hellsing High<p>

would be like. I hope that my English will be good enough for my peers to understand me, I know the basic

words to start a conversation, but I forget a lot of the words and sometimes I will slip and mess up a lot of

what I want to say in English because it is still kind of hard to find an English word to replace a German word.

It is my fault, really, for being so lazy. I didn't actually think that we were going to have to move out of

Germany so I was very slack on my English learning lessons.

The same goes for my little brother and my younger, elder sisters, Agne and Griselda. Our eldest sister,

Emeline, made the good choice to study hard. The reason why we moved is because of complications involving

our government, father and mother felt that Germany just isn't a safe place anymore for us to live on and

create our own packs.

They would not explain to us exactly what was happening because they do not wish to instill fear in us. "_It _

_just isn't safe here anymore,"_ they said. We left for here in England because we knew people. My father is

long time friend of Dracula's father, Dracul. That is how Dracula and I are friends. Dracul told us that his son

was currently living in England, but I didn't expect to see him so soon! I was very happy when I saw him after

years of not seeing him.

I was a little sad though, or more jealous maybe, to see that he had so many new friends.

It must be so nice. I wonder, will I, my brother, and my sisters, even have enough time to attain such a gift?

Will those kids at that school even like us? Or more importantly, will Alucard's friends like us if we get the

chance to meet again? Oh god, what if we go attend the same school and we do meet again and they don't?

What if they won't be able to understand us? What if they start shunning us because we are wolves? In a

school full of humans, will we have to go through the same trials like those before us did...?

What about that girl from last night that lives right next door to us? Eventually, I remembered her name during

breakfast. Seras Victoria. I felt my cheeks getting kind of warm. Wow, she was nice. I was really surprised

when she tried to meet me last night. I know I should have probably done the same and tried to

meet her but...I just couldn't.

It was all so fast. I did not know what to say. That is why I showed her the family comet. Usually, wolves

watch it separately, but as a friendly gesture I decided to share that moment with her and after that, I did try

to start a conversation but when she hit me with that smile...it was so sweet and pure and pretty that I got so

excited and my brain felt completely washed of everything about the English language that I had learned so

far.

Well, except for the word 'bye'.

I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my hand, sighing through my nose. I wish I didn't act like

such a dimwit when it came to that kind of stuff.

Emeline suddenly nudged me with her elbow

"Hans, your breakfast is getting cold," she said.

"Oh..., yes. Thank you, mother," I said, nodding towards mother, who was currently washing the dishes with

father.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Your father made that for you, he is the one you should be thanking," she chuckled.

"Gah, aha, th-thank you fathe-," I stammered.

"Yeah, eat it already," he replied quickly, cutting me off.

I chuckled nervously.

To be honest, I did not even notice that my breakfast had been brought to me before Emeline told me. The

Bauernfrühstück looked especially good and along with the tomato salad it looks like mother added a roll with

chocolate spread for me too. I wonder how long it's been there?

"Well, it seems that big brother isn't hungry. I guess I'll just have to take that delicious roll with chocolate spread off of your hands," Agne said, looking down at my breakfast with the eyes of a ravenous troll monster.

Funny, I thought she would go for my Bauernfrühstück...greedy monster.

I lifted my hand to her face and then quickly grabbed my roll and took a big bite out of it.

"Away, beast...," I said while swallowing.

Agne scoffed.

"Hey,don't you remember? I am your big sister! You cannot speak to me like that!" She snarled, wagging her

fork at me.

I pushed the fork down and got in her face.

"Correction, young-_est_, elder sister. Meaning, that I listen to Emeline and then Griselda in that order. Before I listen to _you_," I retorted

"Hmph, how cute, looks like somebody's been studying their little English vocabulary flashcards extra hard. Now, all of a sudden you think you are good at speaking the language,"

"Better than you will ever hope to be, _conclusively_!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I do _not _concur!"

Growling with bared fangs, my sister and I stared each other down intensely.

"Come on, you guys, cut it out before mom and dad get mad," Griselda whispered from across the table.

"I concur," Adolf added.

"As do I, the two of you are too old for such childish nonsense," Emeline concluded calmly as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Agne and I turned to Emeline in outrage.

"But he-!"

"But she-!"

Before we could finish what we were about to stay, Emeline firmly placed her glass on the table on gave us a

glare of certain death.

"I said you are too old," she said through her teeth.

What is even funnier about Agne going for my chocolate spread roll instead of my Bauernfrühstück is that

whenever Emeline had _that_ look on her face and spoke with _that _voice, I felt as if there were more than

several cockroaches were crawling around my spine.

Agne and I instantly parted an averted our gazes from Emeline, because if she gets up we're fucked.

After breakfast, father walked all of us to school since it was such a short ways from the neighborhood, he still

needed to confirm things to the principal so that our enrollment would be final. When we approached the

building, neither I or my siblings could believe how big it was.

"F-father, just how many students attend this school?" Adolf asked.

Father raised his eyebrow and began to scratch his head, thinking.

"Ehhh...I suppose as many as the building can hold?"

Adolf's eyes went wide, and so did Agne's and I's. Even Emeline looked a little phased.

That is a lot of humans.

"Oh God, why don't you stop teasing and just kill us all now?" Agne whined.

"Agne! I did not teach you to speak like that!" Mother scolded.

"Sheesh, are you trying to bring God's wrath upon us?" I scoffed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous!"

"Haha, really? You're that scared? I thought you said you were my big sister, Agne,"

"Anxiety and fear are two different things!"

Griselda pursed her lips.

"But they have the same synonyms," she said.

"Huh? They do?" Agne questioned.

"Yeah, check your dictionary, why don't you?" Griselda laughed, nudging her.

I wrapped my left arm around Agne's shoulder.

"Do not worry, dear sister. I shall protect you from all the harm these students may bring," I said.

Agne giggled and wrapped her right arm around my shoulder and pulled me to her roughly.

"Pssh, don't you mean, I shall be the one protecting you, dear _little_ brother?" she said.

"We shall protect one another as a family. Right, everyone?" Emeline said.

Adolf, Agne, and I all agreed.

"Ahhh, how refreshing it is to hear this coming from my children," Father said, his chest puffing up proudly.

"I am sure you all will have very good times here. You never know, you all might see your good friend Dracula. He might go here to the same school," Mother said.

I love how my mother is so good at provoking good, wishful thinking...however, I do hope that what she thinks

is not only just what she thinks and that we do get to see Dracula again.

* * *

><p>This may sound rather unbecoming, but I used Integra's ordering me to shape shift into a female as an excuse<p>

to return to school as a girl in my uniform for fun. I couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces like "Look!

Alucard has boobs now!" . Gasp. "Oh my God!". It'll be like breakfast in bed for me.

I'm still the same person despite the way I look now which is why I don't really understand why Integra has

been so nice to me lately...

She, Walter, and I were all sitting at our usual spot outside in the school yard under the oak tree near

the building, waiting for the bell to ring. We arrived at around for 4:45 p.m. extra early as always.

Seras arrived at 5:00 p.m. which is like twenty-five minutes before school actually starts. Seras was fairly

surprised when she saw that I was a girl, it took her a few moments to realize that it was actually me,

which kind of threw me off a bit.

"Damn, do I really look that different?" I asked.

"Yeah! Ya, do!" Walter responded quickly.

I tilted my head to the side. Seras looked at me wide-eyed.

"Your hair is way shorter and you're not even wearing it in a pony tail. I could barely recognize you," she said.

"Bull shit, aha! Wait, you pay attention to my hair that much?"

Integra reached up and ran her fingers through my locks which were now just barely reaching past

my shoulders.

"It's so silky and shiny. Who wouldn't?" She said.

...See what I mean...not that I'm complaining I mean if someone as hot as master starts playing with my

hair I'm not gonna say 'no, stop' but still that's so weird though. She was never _this_ nice to me ever when I

was a guy.

Seras set her bag down next to Walter and sat down next to me.

"Aww, haha, Alucard, you're so cute as a girl," she cooed, running her fingers through my hair now.

I'm really starting to dig this head massage thing going on, hehe.

"Isn't he though?" Integra added.

Walter chuckled.

"Hehe, Arthur didn't seem to agree as much though. Seras, you should have seen his face, it was like he saw a blue waffle or something,"

Seras laughed.

"Oh, god, are you serious?"

Walter imitated the look on Arthur's face when he saw me. Huge, wide eyes and a mouth opened so wide it

looked like if it was opened any wider the jaw might dislocate.

"Good work practicing your fellatio techniques," I said.

Integra and Seras slapped my shoulder one after the other, scoffing jocosely.

Walter looked increasingly aggravated with me, shaking his head.

"That's why Riley don't want you," he said.

I pouted.

"That's mean,"

Walter remained silent, ignoring me.

I kicked his knee.

"That's mean!"

He still ignored me.

Ok so, when I'm a guy, Walter likes me, Integra hates me. When I'm a girl, Integra likes me, Walter hates

me...but I always act like this! What's the difference? Hmph, no matter! I already know how to

get his attention.

I crawled over behind him and rested my hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"Meh? You know I don't like being touched, _woman_," Walter said mockingly,

calling me a woman rather bitterly.

I ignored him and kept rubbing his shoulders, he started growling like Grumpy from Snow White. It was funny.

"You know, Walter. I really liked what I saw this morning," I said seductively.

Integra leaned against the tree and watched us apathetically while Seras cuddled up next

to her and watched us, giggling.

Walter turned to me then turned towards Integra.

"Yeah, I know Integra did too," he said, winking at her.

Seras gasped with her mouth closed then looked at Integra in disbelief.

"Integra, what did you see?" she asked.

"Lies! All lies!" Integra shouted in outrage, her face firetruck red.

"This is all yours you know that, r- ahahaha! Oh God, I'm sorry I can't finish the bloody sentence with a straight face!" Walter cackled.

Integra took her shoe off and threw it at him, hitting his face with success. Well, that's a first...

"Ouch, shit! Ahaha!"

While Walter was distracted, I quickly reached down his stomach to pull up his shirt.

"Gah! Whoa, hold it right there, I ain't a stripper now!" Walter laughed, trying to hold my hands in place.

Before we knew it, we were both squirming and rassling , fighting for the opposite.

"Nah, you gonna make this money! You gonna make this money! This is Ike and Tina! Chris Brown and Rihanna!" I grunted laughingly.

Walter grabbed my hands and tried to pull them off with little success

"Unhand me, _woman_!" he demanded.

"Uhh, you do know, ultimately, I'm stronger than you right? Hey, Seras, have you seen Walter's abs yet?" I

asked, mischievously.

Seras shook her head. Integra grabbed the bridge of her nose, holding back the urge to laugh.

Walter gasped.

"Oooh, you evil son of a b- Gah AAAH! Dude, chill, Ahaha!"

I pulled Walter's shirt all the way up his chest so that Seras could see his perfected v-line for a split moment

before Walter shoved my hands back down while my grip was loose. After I was done, I let him go and left

him to choke on his own laughter. That'll teach him to ignore me.

Seras was speechless and red all over.

"Ahaha, ohhh, I feel special now," Walter said, rolling over from off his side on to his back.

"That's just the whore inside of you that's speaking right now, Walter," I replied.

"Fuck you, Alucard!" Walter guffawed.

I raised my eyebrow with intrigue.

"When?"

"When a monkey climbs out of your vagina!"

My mouth dropped and stretched disbelievingly.

"That is if you do have a vagina," Walter added.

Integra burst out laughing, tumbling to the ground.

"That was foul!," Seras said, her hands covering her mouth.

I sucked my teeth, pursing my lips.

"You probably got AIDS anyway, stank ass. Walter, why was you stankin in the morning like that? That wasn't right!" I asked, slamming my fist into the ground in mock anger.

"I think you got me confused with your upper lip, bro," Walter retorted.

Integra shook her head, still laughing.

"No! No! It was you, It was you!" she said, pointing at Walter.

Walter lifted his shirt up, sat up on his knees, and started bucking his hips like a stripper at Integra.

"Are you serious?" she laughed breathlessly, quickly turning away.

Seras face palmed while I started clapping.

"You guys become more and more like Jan everyday," she giggled.

"It's cuz we miss him, haha," I replied.

Then Riley showed up, carrying her large, orange and white stripped book sack on her left arm, with a grin on

her face. As Walter jerked his shirt back down in silent laughter, the school bell rang before he had a chance to

explain what was happening.

"Guess I'm late for the party, eh?" Riley said.

I got up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, hey, haha. Did you get anything for Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah! You were right," I replied.

"I'm always right, baby,"

Integra rolled her eyes, scoffing as she grabbed her book sack.

"Good evening to you too," Riley said, replying to Integra's scoff.

Integra got up and turned to face Riley with a synthetic smile.

"Riley! Thank you so much for the lovely Christmas gift, I really did like it," she said.

I swear to God, if you heard her, you would think that her words were scripted for a barbie doll phrase.

Well, at least Riley and Integra were actually being polite to one another. I've seen days started off way

worse. Mostly on Riley's part because she such a naughty girl, hehe. Honestly, though, ever since this morning

and yesterday, I think that Riley's bitchiness is rubbing off on Integra a bit without her knowing it.

"Wasn't my idea, bitch," Riley replied, imitating the way Integra looked and spoke.

Integra shrugged, the gaze in her ice blue eyes slowly sharpening like daggers.

"Hmph, I figured as much. You really don't seem all that _thoughtful_," she said.

Oh shit, here we go...

Riley put her hands on her hips.

"Not of you,"

I noticed Walter and Seras were still standing there, watching the whole thing. I looked at them and they

looked at me...it's too early for this shit. We didn't dare interrupt, somehow it always made things worse.

Hopefully it will stop before the tardy be- WHOA!

Before I was able to be finish my thought, Riley's eye began to twitch and abruptly, her right hand found it's

place on my right boob and squeezed hard.

"Ow! Owww! Riley, what the hell? Owwwwww, let go!"

I slapped her hand until she finally released me and shielded my chest with both of my hands.

Very slowly, she turned to me and her mouth split open into a perfect circle.

I simply smiled.

"Yep, I'm a girl now, surprised?"

She stared at me for one whole minute and then shook her head, smiling.

"N-no, I don't really care, aha! I was just confused for a minute like, b-_boobies?" _she giggled.

"Ahaha, yeah. It was _her_ idea," I replied, pointing at Integra.

Riley turned back to Integra with an eyebrow raised high.

"Hmmmm, oh? Well, you don't see very thoughtfulllll," she said, imitating Integra again.

"He's the one that decided to come to school that way, but what do I need to explain to you for? You're not that important," Integra replied, turning her back on Riley to walk towards Walter and Seras.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"I'll cry," She said, plain and indifferent then her face lit up when she looked at Seras and Walter. "Hey, Seras! Hey, Stripper, how are you guys?"

Seras waved. "Hey, Riley!"

Walter snorted.

"Str-Stripper?"

"Yeah, I saw you over there shaking it. You make sure you make that money, ehhhh?" Riley taunted as she lifted up her shirt, revealing the long snake tattoo design on her stomach that curled around her belly button, and bucked her hips.

Walter blushed, sucking his teeth. I walked in front of Riley as she teased Walter and hurled her over my

shoulder. She squealed and pounded her fist against my back in protest.

"Bitch! Let me go! This heavy ass sack on my back is crushing me!" she said.

I ignored her.

"Alright, alright, let us go to class now. If we're late, I will not be happy," I said.

With that, all five of us, went to make our mark in Hellsing High yet again.

* * *

><p>Wow! This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written for Hellsing High. Hopefully, you broke your laugh box on this one XD This was fun to write.<p>

Damn, Riley's a bitch or what? ahaha I love her though. I will be using different points of views like this throughout the story it seemed to work well but if any of you have different suggestions I'd like to read them.

This chapter is the official opening for the "Back to School" thing which is why it started off so slowly.I hope it wasn't too exasperating.

Well, until next time, which will be soon :3

Sayonara...

-Ami 3


	12. First Period

A/N: I'll be doing dancing rehearsals for a few weeks so I probably wont have all the time in the world to write o.o school is closing in...

But no worries I'm always brewing with new ideas, so it shouldn't be too much of an issue.

Happy reading!

This chapter will be told in Alucard's point of view

Happy reading! (Italics mean flashback or emphasis in dialogue here. Bold letters mean emphasis on emotion, usually anger. Abrupt change from paragraphs of italics to normal font means the end of the flashback. )

* * *

><p><em>Last year, when Riley arrived all the way from Bucharest, it was an unexpected visit. She did not call, write, or <em>

_anything. That was just like her. She was a great lover of surprises, for herself and others, but our reunion was _

_corrupted when she got into it with Integra. Though I understood her anger to an extent, it wasn't Integra's _

_fault that I was separated from my family. It was her father and grandfather's fault, my father's fault, God's fault.  
><em>

_"Be mad at them, Riley! Don't be mad at her! Jesus **fucking** Christ!" I shouted in the hallway, my hand still _

_clutching her arm after I dragged her out of Integra's English class.  
><em>

_I'm sure everybody else heard me, but I really didn't care. I was that pissed. Not really so much at Riley, but at _

_everything at that point in time. The memories, all my feelings of hatred and anger sprung back to life, and I...I just  
><em>

_took it out all on her.  
><em>

_"What the fuck is your problem? Why do you have to be so **stupid**? Are you **crazy**? **Huh**?" I yelled. I didn't mean that though.  
><em>

_God, the look on her face when I said all of that...  
><em>

_Walter couldn't believe me either, he tried to get me to calm down, but I didn't want to hear it.  
><em>

_Riley looked at me with watery eyes, biting her trembling lips, and grabbed the hand clutched on her arm.  
><em>

_"Dracula!"  
><em>

_Very sorry now, I looked down and let go of her in silence, but she wouldn't let go of my hand. She began to sniff. I _

_blinked out the tears that formed in my lids without a word. There was no proper explanation for either of our _

_actions that could leave out the turmoil and the bitterness that collided within in us in such a brash way.  
><em>

_"Can I talk to you, alone, for just a minute, please? It won't talk long, I promise," Riley asked, her voice shattered.  
><em>

_Slowly, I looked back at Walter from the corner of my eye. He got the message and returned to parole immediately.  
><em>

_Riley then led me out of the school building and sat me down on the chair next to her, very closely so that our legs _

_were touching.  
><em>

_She then reached over and wiped my tears with her fingers as they rushed out of my eyes. I didn't even realize that _

_I was still crying. I wanted to say sorry for yelling at her, but even then I was still so mad and confused. I had so _

_many questions to ask that I wasn't even sure she knew the answers to. I only assume since her family is so close _

_to mine.  
><em>

_She took a breath, looking at me, and smiled a broken smile.  
><em>

_"God, you're all grown up now, huh?" she chuckled, crying now.  
><em>

_My breath hitched.  
><em>

_"Y-yeah," I looked at her, and she continued to wipe my tears and I started wiping hers away.  
><em>

_"Who knew you would grow up to be so pretty, Riley?"  
><em>

_She laughed out loud and hugged me tightly, telling me she had missed me so much in our native tongue. I hugged _

_her back even tighter and said the same, "Mi-ai lipsit atat de mult".  
><em>

_Then she told me everything.  
><em>

_This was planned much earlier than I thought. My father's wish to spread peace and harmony was not only limited _

_to our vampiric lineage, but to the werewolves and all other supernatural creatures that may exist in the world, as _

_his ambition and power in Romania intensified, he began to stretch his hand out in places further than Romania. He _

_reached out to as many countries as he could in the east and then began to target the west, across the Atlantic. In _

_hopes that one day all those of supernatural lineage of all nations could live equally with the humans.  
><em>

_It was a good campaign for a while before I was born, but things got hairy when the hunters and the church got _

_involved. There were riots and protests throughout the world, cursing father, spitting on his dream, and using the _

_past to call us unnatural, monsters, devil spawns, we didn't belong here, we didn't belong, and we were to be _

_destroyed.  
><em>

_My father needed to do something to convince them that the past is the past. That things have changed and that _

_we just wanted to live just like they lived. We wanted families and friends, boyfriends and girlfriends,fiances and _

_spouses, to be promiscuous, to go to school, to go to college, to have normal jobs, to become famous, to be artists, _

_to go clubbing, to take strolls in the park, and even go to church without having to conceal our identity.  
><em>

_So, he gave me up, his beloved son, his youngest son, to gain favor with the most prolific anti-supernaturalist _

_organization of all time since the Catholic church, Hellsing.  
><em>

_Riley told me what her father told her, that it broke my father's heart to sign that contract and that if there was any _

_other way available then he would not have ever done that, but the anti-supernaturalists were very difficult, and _

_they needed to realize his sincerity if he had any hopes in moving forward with his original plan and that I played a _

_big role in the whole thing.  
><em>

_After Riley was through explaining, it was silent for a long while. I was shaking and didn't even realize it until Riley _

_began to rub my back.  
><em>

_"I'm so sorry,"  
><em>

_"Why didn't he tell me anything?"  
><em>

_Riley started crying again.  
><em>

_"Hellsing told him not too, to see if he was really serious...they would know whether or not he told you by your behavior, but your mother and your big brother knew, and after your little sister became old enough, he told her too. Then he told me and my father. It was a horrible revelation for all of us, it left us all in pieces,"  
><em>

_I covered my eyes and shook my head, feeling like I was gonna rip my hair out.  
><em>

_"No,_ **_no_**,"

_"Please don't hate your father, Dracula! We knew why he did it...we just didn't know he was so desperate,"_

"_**BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!**_" _I screamed, stomping my foot on the ground until the cement cracked.__  
><em>

_"I'm sorry, Dracula!" Riley sobbed.  
><em>

_He gave me up for his dream...  
><em>

_Oh God, he gave me up for his dream...  
><em>

_The school bell for dismissal rang abruptly  
><em>

_"**FUCK**_ _**THAT!**"_

_That was when I ran, I just got up and ran.  
><em>

_"Oh my god, Dracula, where are you going? Wait!" Riley gasped.  
><em>

_I didn't look back, I think... I think, if I had stopped for her, I would have taken my anger out on her again. _

_ I just wanted to get the fuck, but no matter how far I ran, no matter how fast, I couldn't escape the truth, it _

_closed on me and swallowed me like a snake and I was to be shitted out as nothing but a pawn. _

During homeroom, the males and some of the female students marveled at my gender transformation, they

were a lot less surprised than I would have expected, or maybe I was expecting too much. Would it be weird if

I said that I expected the entire class to tackle me to the ground or, preferably, chase me out of the classroom

out of psychotic infatuation for me so that I would have an excuse to skip first, second, and maybe even third

period? Yes? No?

They all just kind of crowded around me and kept asking me awkward questions. Like,

"Sooo, like do you get like periods now?" One girl asked, stepping up to me while giggling.

I sighed. Really wishing that Walter wasn't sleeping right now. Lazy bastard.

He was sitting all the way at the back of the classroom as usual with his head down, snoozing away.

Seras went to go use the restroom with Riley, while Integra had a different first period schedule than ours so

she wasn't with us right now. The teacher was on his way.

"I have no idea, I never really stay this way long enough to find out if I can menstruate, ahaha," I replied.

"Oooh, you've done this before?" Another girl asked.

I nodded.

"That's hot," The guy beside me commented.

We all laughed.

"Ahaha, oh really? Why?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"You always are,"

"Awww, that's sweet, come here," I opened my arms to give him a hug but he backed away, looking surprised.

"Whoa, really? You're not gonna bite me, huh? Gah!"

Another guy behind him pushed him into my arms.

"Oh, don't be silly," I giggled, patting his back.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want a hug too!" A guy behind me demanded.

"Me too!" The girl in front of me that asked the weird menstruation question demanded

"Ahaha, me too!" Another guy demanded from the back of the crowd.

Annnnd now all of a sudden, all of the students in the classroom wanted a hug from moi.

One of the other guys I hugged, I actually asked his name, because he was hilarious and kinda hot. His name

was Jose and when he hugged me he asked me,

"Hey, since you're a girl now, can you get pregnant? Because I'd really like for you to have my children,"

"WHAT? AHAHAHA! W-WHY?" I laughed out loud.

Jose started laughing too.

"Because! Ahaha, I'm pretty and you're pretty. So if we made babies our babies would come out pretty,"  
>he said<p>

"Um, okay? That's um...,"_ I_ didn't even know what to say to that.

Some of the guys got mad and started arguing over who would get to impregnate me first and that's when it

started getting a little too weird for me...like just imagine a bunch of people wanting to get you pregnant and

debating on who would get to do it in this day and age...like what the fuck? ...I don't think I wanna be a girl

anymore...this was a bad idea.

Why Walter? Why do you have to be asleep? And what the hell is taking Seras and Riley so long to get back

from the bathroom? By the time, Doc(our science teacher) had finally arrived, my ears had already been raped

every which way...

"Alright, alright, settle down you all and take a s-...Alucard...what in God's name...?" Doc stammered at the

sight of me, straightening his glasses to make sure that he was seeing what he was seeing.

I saluted him casually.

"Sup, Doc?"

He shuddered.

"My God, even your voice has changed...I suppose I do not need to ask you what you got for Christmas, eh?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Meh?"

"No need to be embarrassed, Alucard. Plenty of teens all around the world get sex changes. I just didn't expect...n-never mind. Just, just take a seat,"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on, doc, I didn't get a sex change! I'm a shape shif-,"

Doc shooed me away with his right hand.

"Take a seat, Alucard. Class has started, and wake up Mr. Dornez while you are at it," Doc commanded.

Fuming in silence now,(I hated being ordered around and cut off by people who weren't my master.) with a

factitious smile I turned to Jose who just so happened to be sitting in the desk next to me.

"Excuse me, may I borrow your science textbook for a second. It won't take long," I asked politely.

"Um, okay,"

As soon as he handed his textbook to me, I threw it right at Walter's skull at a perfect angle so that he could

_feel _it.

His arms stretched out across his desk until his hands dangled, then he grasped the desk abruptly and lifted

his head up, glaring at everyone. When his eyes met Jose's, Jose quickly turned away. Meanwhile, I ambled

towards my chair next to Walter.

"Who threw it?" He demanded.

Every student became as stiff and as silent as cardboard. Aw man, it's so funny to me, how Walter portrays

himself at this school. He is not kidding when he says he hates everybody. I don't really know why though,

well, I do...I mean most of the kids here are complete, bigoted idiots but he keeps a distance from almost

everybody all the time, unless someone asks him a basic question that doesn't involve getting to know

him like "Do you know where...?" , "Can you show me how...?" , "Can you help me with...?"

In everyone's eyes at this school, Walter's the mean one, I'm the nice one, when it's actually the other

the other way around. I'm just more social, I suppose. Though, when I think about it, Walter has

always been a hard to get kind of person. I think if it wasn't for me threatening to blackmail him for smoking

weed the day we met and the weed itself, we wouldn't be as close. He's just never really interested in

meeting brand new people, you know?

"_I_ threw it! Now who gon pop me?" I said out loud, looking all around the classroom.

Walter glowered at me then rubbed his eyes.

"Alucard, I will rip off your boobs with a Medieval breast claw to put the man back in you...," He replied,

sleepily.

A few girls gasped and yelped, covering their chests with their hands.

I sat down next to him, tilting my head.

"And how would that put the man back in me, exactly?" I asked as I bent over behind Walter's desk to get

Jose's science book off the floor, I handed it to the guy in front of me and asked him to pass it to him.

Walter shrugged, yawning.

"Dunno, it's worth a try,"

"Haha, yeah, you know what I'll let that slide, cuz you're my friend and you're obviously short on Midol," I said.

Walter chuckled a little.

"Aw, you know I get a little cranky when I wake up to a throbbing pain in my head. Especially when I know you were the cause of it,"

I smiled.

"You're welcome,"

Riley and Seras made their way in just before Doc began to write on the board...finally...

"Hi, Doc, so sorry we're late," Seras said awkwardly, huffing and puffing.

They must have been running. God, just where the hell did they run off too?

"Aren't we all this morning? I'll give you a break since we're just returning from break. Have a seat,"

"Thanks,"

Seras went ahead to the back of the room towards a seat next to mine, Riley followed at her own pace behind

her. At that particular moment, some idiot actually stretched his leg out to trip Seras, but she simply hopped

over it and Riley knocked down the dude's notebook, textbook, and his pen off of his desk as she passed it by

more casually than any bitch could hope to.

Lesson number one, if you wanna survive here, don't fuck with Seras. She has about six friends armed and

ready to make your life as physically and emotionally miserable as possible. Plus, her dad's a cop and the

teachers like her. Seriously , you're better off spitting on Paris Hilton's poodle.

Lesson number two,( just thought I'd add it in here).

Do your homework! For the love of whatever your worship! It will save your life...no, literally it _will_ save your

life, because you know what happens when you don't do your homework? Well, you're about to find out

right now, wanna know why? Guess who forgot to do their homework over winter break. Go ahead, guess. I

dare you to get it right...

"I hope everyone has had a nice Christmas break, but now it is time to get back to business. So, to start off, I will be collecting the homework I gave to you all last week," Doc said.

Walter banged his fist against his desk.

I raised my hand up high.

"Uhhh, Doc?"

"What is it, Alucard? Don't tell me you didn't do your homework. You know what happens to students who don't turn in their homework," Doc responded bluntly.

My mouth dropped. Walter's eye began to twitch.(Hey, did you guess right?)

Seras leaned towards me.

"You two forgot to do your homework?" she whispered.

I laughed out loud.

"Ahaha! Yeah! That's it, but I promise, you Doc that Walter and I both have a very valid explanation as to why we do not have our homework with us,"

Walter face palmed.

"Dude, why did you mention my name?" he groaned.

"Oh really, now? Do attempt to enlighten me," Doc said as he walked around the classroom to collect the

student's completed assignments.

"Well, ya see. Here's how it is, Doc. Walter and I, kinda got a little distracted and sort of forgot to work on the little packet you assigned us," I explained, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Meanwhile, a sudden smacking sound followed by a yelp and then a few outbursts of laughter came from

the classroom next door to ours.

Walter dropped his head down on his desk with a thump.

"I have never been paddled in my whole life...," he muttered to himself.

"Do you mind explaining what distracted you so?" Doc asked, shrugging with blase.

I scratched the top of my head.

"Uhhh,"

Weed. That was the real reason anyway, but there was no way I was gonna tell him that! Surprisingly,

though, I couldn't think of a really good lie to get Doc off our backs.

With a long sigh, Walter sat back up and looked straight at Doc.

"Real talk, Doc. And I know, Arthur told me, damn it, I know Arthur told me to be a model student, but do you know how hard it is to freakin juggle school work and hardcore military training at the same time? Then I have to clean and I gotta deal with this _thing_, sitting next to me and he's got to deal with me too. Then I have to deal with Integra and make sure she's safe with her little ass. Would you like to know how I woke up this morning? Now, you look at me and tell me that's not distracting," Walter said.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was the _weed_ that distracted us. The_ weed_, bro!

If you're a vampire like me and a soldier like Walter, juggling school work and 'hardcore' military training is a

piece of cake. Walter is also a naturally clean person, so Walter doesn't even have a problem with cleaning

when he needs to. He and I rarely ever have actual problems with each other, and Integra is...okay. She

can take pretty good care of herself actually(fencing works wonders. Now, as for how Walter woke up this morning, hehe, that's a

different story.

Doc sighed and nodded twice in acceptance of what he had just heard.

"I suppose you have a point, Mr. Dornez. Fine, I'll give you another night to finish the packet. If it is not done by Wednsday, I will have to paddle the two of you,"

I blinked. Wow, Walter really is good at lying!

Riley stifled a giggle as Doc made her way towards her. He looked right at her and she at him when he opened

his palm to receive her homework, Riley shrugged and shook her head with a chuckle.

"Riley, you didn't do your homework either?" Doc said, surprised.

"I wasn't here the day you gave us the packet!" Riley laughed.

"Why?" Doc laughed.

"I had a gig that Friday!"

"A gig for what? You're that important?"

"Oh, wow," Riley giggled. "Oh my gosh, I'm a DJ, remember Doc?"

Doc sighed exasperatedly. "I'll just have to make another copy for you then. You do it tonight and turn it in tomorrow. If you don't have it by Wednesday, just like these two, you will get paddled,"

"Pssh, yeah, you'd like to 'paddle' me, huh?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Doc said outloud to himself in a sing-song voice. He walked over to Seras collect her homework then walked back to his desk and set the stack of packets onto it neatly then faced the class. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, let us do a review shall we? Now who can name the seven types of physics for me, hmm?"

Lesson number 3, if you wanna make a good impression on the teacher, try to be the first one to raise your

hand when the teacher asks a review question(That is if you know the answer).

Sucks for me, though, because I forgot. To be honest, I don't like science all that much, but it's weird though

because science involve math and I love math. Walter is more of the 'English' type(no pun intended). No

wonder he was able to come up with such an effective little rant that wasn't even true! He does his best

writing and story telling when he's angry or annoyed.

Riley raised her hand quickly to answer Doc's question.

"Go ahead, Riley," he said, pointing briefly at her.

The students all looked back at her almost in union to see if she really memorized all seven.

"Ummm, particle physics, uhh, astrophysics, theoretical physics," She glanced up and began to count on her fingers. Doc wrote each type on the board with chalk as she listed them. "Ooh, shit, wait. Uhh, oh yeah! Experimental physics! Mechanical physics, quantum physics, and bio physics," she said.

Doc nodded in approval.

"Ah yes, very good,"

I clapped.

"Good job, babe, would you like a cookie?" I asked.

"Go fuck yourself," Riley retorted, sticking her tongue out at me

I laughed, Walter laughed at me.

You know, come to think of it, even though Riley and Integra hate each other they at least can agree on one

thing. They both love science. Seras, not so much. She's more of an historian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I must say, well, as always these chapters are very fun to write.

I feel like it is really sad though, how Alucard was done like that :c poor Alucard.

Hmm, I honestly don't really have much to say except that I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please be still for the rest that are to come :) if you have any suggestions or comments

THE REVIEW BOX IS AT THE BOTTOM!

lmao

or if you're too lazy to review, u can just check that little box that says follow or favorite author or story to

show me that you like it! :D

Well until next time :)

love you guys byeee xoxoxox

-Ami


	13. Second Period

**A/N:** Hi, guys! Jesus, this summer is kinda going by a little fast! o_o

I really want to thank everyone who continues to read my story and review, I really appreciate the feedback, and the number of visitors and hits I receive each time I publish a story :3 it makes me happy to know that my stories make you guys laugh.

Why don't we do Riley's point of view for this chapter, just to give you all a chance to get to know her a little better. However, I am changing the rating, now to M because this scene is...pretty hot(not for kiddies) so yeah XD

And then the last point of view will be Seras's.

(The same rules for italics and bold words apply.)

_Italics_: Flashback or emphasis in dialogue

**Bold**: Emphasis on emotion

If there are italics in the center. It means it is poetry or a song. However, for experimental purposes. I wish to use this method for Riley's points of views because she is a very lyrical character and loves music. It's kind of like, to me, when she speaks, it's like song.

Let me know, if it works or not :) i'd really appreciate some feedback!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>Hey, did <em>_you know  
><em>

_That I've always  
><em>

_been afraid  
><em>

_to tell you how  
><em>

_I felt  
><em>

_because of him?  
><em>

_ Dracula looked down away from me. _

_"Who are you talking about?" he muttered._

_"...Vlad," I answered.  
><em>

_His eyes widened. _

_I bit my lip, looking at him sorrowfully.  
><em>

_"You don't have to act like nothing was going on...not with me at least,"  
><em>

_I sat on his lap and caressed his cheeks.  
><em>

_He averted his eyes.  
><em>

_"I don't know what you're talking about,"  
><em>

_I made him look at me.  
><em>

_" But I saw it!"  
><em>

_He pushed me off of his lap.  
><em>

_I fell to the floor and watched him back up to the pillows on his bed in horror.  
><em>

_**"W-What?"**  
><em>

_I sat up on my knees as my heart began bloat up into my throat like baking bread in an oven  
><em>

_"I...I...c-came over to your house to celebrate your b-birthday. Your mother told me that you were in your room sleeping and that I could go an surprise you with my gift," I stammered, wiping my nose._

_ Dracula looked right at me, but I couldn't look at him then.  
><em>

_So I glanced at Dracula's bedroom door and focused my gaze on that.  
><em>

_"I went in your room, the door was cracked open, so I just slipped in but then I heard these strange sounds. They were the quietest whimpers I've ever heard. There were breaths being hitched, and deep sighing.I thought you were crying, but when I got closer to your bed, the sheets lifted and I saw Vlad on top of you...oh **god**!"  
><em>

_I covered my eyes with my hands and broke down. Feeling as if I had just puked my heart out of my throat.  
><em>

_"I was so scared because I didn't even know what I was seeing! All I knew was that he was rubbing up against you! That the two of you were doing things that brothers shouldn't! And I'm sure Vlad heard my shock! Because that fucker, that fucker looked back at me! **Ohh!** He killed me with that fucking look in his eye and even though I was running away from it, I could still hear him in my head! He told me, _

_'You better not tell, you little bitch!_

_Or I swear to God I'll kill you!  
><em>

_You little half-breed bitch! I'll kill you!'_

_Because he knew I loved you, Dracula!_

_He knew I loved you!'"  
><em>

_I sobbed.  
><em>

_I knew Dracula had to be speechless because he was quiet for a very long time while I was crying. Do you know  
><em>

_what that's like? Seeing something so filthily terrifying? It makes you feel like you're dead like...like someone shot you in _

_your throat so that you couldn't speak. You get all choked up and can't survive unless you tell someone about it. And I _

_never did until now, because I was so scared of Vlad. He was older than me, taller, stronger, and glowered at me like a _

_hawk preying upon a snake.  
><em>

_"So you knew all this time?" Dracula asked me.  
><em>

_I nodded.  
><em>

_Then I heard the bed spring and I looked up and saw Dracula coming to me.  
><em>

_ He knelt down and he took me in his arms so tightly he nearly crushed me, and I trembled.  
><em>

_"Oh, Riley, Riley. My precious little, Riley. Don't you know how precious you are to me? I can't believe how mean I've been to you. You came all the way here, just for me didn't you?" he crooned, rocking me back and forth.  
><em>

_"All of us came for you, not just me. Your father asked us to,"  
><em>

_Dracula pulled me back and stared at me in disbelief.  
><em>

_"That's how precious you are to us," I sniffed.  
><em>

_Dracula kissed my forehead and pulled into his embrace, resting his chin on my head.  
><em>

_I cradled myself in his chest, feeling heavy in his arms.  
><em>

_After moments of silence, he said "I'm so sorry, Riley. I'm so fucking sorry you fucking saw that, **goddamn it all**!"  
><em>

_Slowly, I creeped my hands up his chest and lifted myself up to his height by his shoulders, massaging them.  
><em>

_Then I looked into his eyes and kissed his lips quickly.  
><em>

_He stared at me with furrowed brows and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.  
><em>

_"Dracula, I am in love with you. Please, let me free you from him," I said. _

_"B-but, Riley, I'm not...I'm gay," He said, grabbing my hand and placing it down on my lap.  
><em>

_I blushed and leaned towards him.  
><em>

_"I know that! But, have you ever even seen a girl's body before? I...," My face became hot, and I looked away, all the while Dracula ran his fingers across my face, looking at me with endearing eyes. "I know I don't have much, but I'm still female and, you know, it never hurts to try... oh!"  
><em>

_Dracula placed his cold hands on my thin, pink sleeved shoulders and slid my shirt down hesitantly until the _

_top of my white lace bra was exposed._

_His lips parted then, and at that moment, I was ashamed because of my tiny breasts. But I didn't wanna back out now, I _

_wanted him to touch me.  
><em>

_He smiled and looked at me, chuckling just barely.  
><em>

_"S-sorry, I was just... you're right, I've never seen a girl's body before. You have beautiful tattoos by the way,"  
><em>

_I smiled.  
><em>

_"Thank you,"  
><em>

_"I've always wanted to tell you. But I kept forgetting," He slid my shirt down a little bit further. "May I? I want to see where this snake leads,"  
><em>

_"If you want to,"  
><em>

_"I do, heh, I do...,"  
><em>

_I had a black boa constrictor tattooed around my chest with many white cherry blossoms surrounding its body. As _

_Dracula very slowly slid my shirt down, each section the boa coiled around was revealed until the very tip of it's tail _

_curled under the bottom of my bra. _

_He put his hands on my waist, squeezing it teasingly.  
><em>

_"My precious Riley hasn't changed a bit. She's still so small," he whispered, trailing his fingertips down my stomach.  
><em>

_I leaned back and watched him trace the viper that circled around my naval. He moved his left hand further _

_down my hips and slid the bottom of my skirt up a little then he looked up at me and bit his lip, hesitating.  
><em>

_I rubbed his left arm and tilted my head to the side, smirking.  
><em>

_"It's okay, keep going, please. Your hands feel so good on me," I said quietly.  
><em>

_"But, are you sure this is what you want?"  
><em>

_"...,"  
><em>

_He looked away.  
><em>

_"I mean...I don't want you to give yourself to me like that because you feel that it will help me get over what happened,"  
><em>

_I took Dracula's hands and stood him up then sat him down on his bed.  
><em>

_"You weren't listening to me, were you?" I said, taking my pink shirt and my white sandals off.  
><em>

_He blushed and smiled.  
><em>

_"Yes I was,"  
><em>

_"What did I say, then?"  
><em>

_"You said that you loved me,"  
><em>

_Surprised, I shut my mouth and began to undress myself in front of him, starting from the unhooking of my bra to _

_the easy sliding of my skirt off my narrow hips, but when I hooked my finger into my panties to take them off his breath _

_hitched, and he raised his hand up to stop me then he beckoned to me with his hand.  
><em>

_I stepped forward and he pulled me to him gently by my waist and slid his hands up and down my ribs and to my _

_hips, and further and further down my thighs until he reached my legs.  
><em>

_"So soft," I heard him mutter, absentminded. His eyes scanned my body as if they were skimming a paragraph.  
><em>

_I pressed my fists against my mouth shyly, covering my nipples with my forearms as he pulled my body to his. He pulled _

_my arms down gently and leaned forward to kiss the head of the viper at the bottom of my naval.  
><em>

_My nerves fluttered and I became stiff all over.  
><em>

_"Hmmm, what's wrong? You were so confident just now, what happened, sexy?" He moaned, pulling me onto his lap.  
><em>

_I flushed.  
><em>

_"You think I'm sexy?" I asked.  
><em>

_He tilted his head to the side.  
><em>

_"Don't you think so yourself?"  
><em>

_I looked down at myself.  
><em>

_"Uhm...,"  
><em>

_Dracula grinned.  
><em>

_"Oh, well, you act like it," he said.  
><em>

_I raised my eyebrow.  
><em>

_"I do?"  
><em>

_Dracula nodded then wrapped his arms around me.  
><em>

_Nervous now, I kept my arms free and turned away, feeling like a doll sort of. But then he playfully threw me on the _

_mattress on my back and climbed on top of me. I gasped and he laughed, tickling my sides.  
><em>

_"Come on, what are you doing! Don't get all shy on me now!" he said.  
><em>

_"Wah! Ahaha! Ahahaha! Stop thaaat! Ah! Not there!"  
><em>

_"Awww, not there? not there? How bout here, huh? Huh?"_

_His hands darted all over my body  
><em>

_"Eek! Qu-quit! Ahahahaha!" I shrieked, recoiling.  
><em>

_He smiled and pressed his finger to his mouth.  
><em>

_"Shhh, shh, hey, hey...what about here?" he whispered, rubbing my special place now.  
><em>

_I froze and fidgeted a little at the new feeling, stifling an "Ooh!" at the top of my throat.  
><em>

_Then he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on my lips before sitting back up to take off his shirt.  
><em>

_He was skinny like me, but of course, I was skinner. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He crashed his lips _

_against mine and we both touched each other and grinded our bare torsos together, breathing feverishly and I adored his _

_softness as he mine. He pushed me back down on the bed again and I helped him get out of his sweatpants.  
><em>

_"Oh, wow. We're so close aren't we?" He huffed.  
><em>

_"W-what do you mean?" I asked.  
><em>

_"We're going to fuck soon,"  
><em>

_My whole face went red. Dracula took my hand and trailed tiny kisses down my middle finger and across the body of the _

_blue coral snake that twirled around my arm all the while giving the pink cherry blossoms that scattered across my _

_skin a little smooch until he made his way back to me.  
><em>

_"Sorry, I thought I was going to get bored to be honest. I never thought I'd ever want to fuck a girl so much,"  
><em>

_"So...that means...you like girls now?"  
><em>

_He shrugged.  
><em>

_"I don't know what it will mean after this but, hey, I'm sorry. You've probably been waiting for me to say this all night, but I've been so preoccupied with how good this is starting to feel. Shall I tell you now, before we continue and I forget again?"  
><em>

_I ran my fingers through his hair, he let it out of his ponytail and it fell like a black waterfall beside our faces. _

_His eyes seemed to glow though in the moonlight illuminated darkness of his room and he gazed into my eyes so _

_intensely, it was like a laser gun was being aimed at me, clear and focused. I gulped, what was he about to tell me?  
><em>

_He smiled at me and said, like a song.  
><em>

_"Oh, Riley, my precious little Riley...I love you too,"  
><em>

_Then he leaned forward and slipped his tongue into my mouth, giving me a kiss so deliciously sinful I was sure that not _

_even hell would have a place for him after this. I moaned in his mouth, frenching him back hard as I wrapped my arms _

_around him. _

_He moaned back and pressed his body against mine, spreading my legs with his knee and grinding hard between my _

_thighs.I felt his erection and had to break apart from him to breathe at that moment.  
><em>

_"Ah! Ahhh! Haa!" _

_"You've been hurting so bad all those years, huh? Let me make it up to you,baby. permiteţi-mi să, permiteţi-mi să!" He begged me.  
><em>

_My breath hitched ... **Oh**, he did... Oh my God, he loves me back. He loves me back. Oh God,  
><em>

_He loves me back...  
><em>

While P.E. had started ten minutes ago, Ms. Zorin had instructed the class to warm up until she finishes the last few

pages of her , Seras, and I took our place near the bleachers.I was already done stretching, so I just

sat on the bench and listened to my Ipod.

"Hey, when do you think Jan is going to come back? It's second period and he's still not here," Seras asked, grabbing her left ankle to stretch her leg.

"How and why should I know and care?," Integra said plainly, lowering into a lunge.

My music was blaring in my ear so I was willingly unaware of what they were talking about. I was currently listening

to ninety minutes of the most brutal dubstep drops ever and was hypnotized so far, now and then

though I couldn't really help but glance at Seras and Integra. I don't really hate Integra as much as I did when I first

met her, I just know she doesn't like me, and every time I come around it's like..."Bitch," "Bitch," "Bitch,"

Like a cycle. Which is understandable because I treated her like shit the first time I met her. Plus, I haven't even

apologized yet, nor am I planning on doing so. I figure she should just get over it. It was an honest mistake.

Unfortunately, Integra is a grudge holder and I refuse to let anyone walk over me.

She's the one holding us back from becoming all honestly though,I envy her more than I could hate her.

While she and Seras were stretching, I did look at them. Their shapely bodies seemed to overshadow me when I

was with them. I can easily say that I will always want Integra's long, sculpted legs. They looked so smooth and

tender and her thighs were so full and...I just wanted them!

It seemed masochistic to continue to admire Seras's soft, Medieval maiden curves and to compare them to my

boyish figure. She has the biggest breasts I have ever seen, and they look so round and they bounce around a lot.

It's as if...

"Seras, do you stuff your bra?" I asked curiously, taking one earphone out of my ear

Seras looked back at me and giggled.

"H-huh? Aha, no, what made you ask?"

"They're so big,"

Seras rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, yeah I know. I hate them," she sighed.

I gasped a little.

"Why?"

"Because they try to choke me when I sleep,"

My mouth hung open.

"No way!"

"Yeah, when I go to sleep I sleep on my side because it's kind of hard sometimes to sleep on my back without finding it hard to breathe," Seras said.

She bent her back backwards a few times then came over and sat next to me.

"I'd rather be small and cute like you, Riley," she giggled.

I shook my head without a word then lifted my earphone back up to my ear.

"Hmm, what are you listening to?"

"You wanna listen with me?"

Seras nodded and I handed her my earphone and she stuck it in her ear and I was happy when she smiled and

bobbed her head in rhythm to the music with me.

"Hey! Hands off her she's mine!" Integra said.

"You mad?" I asked.

Seras froze a bit.

"Oh God, not again...,"

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Muah! My Seras!"

Integra grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from me.

"Oh, no, no, don't you be kissing on my wifey!"

Seras stumbled towards.

"Wah! Wa-wait, hold on. I'm a wife?" she questioned.

Integra nodded.

"Yep,"

I set my Ipod down on the bench and stood up.

"You know you don't have to get upset because Seras is starting to like me more. If you were smart than you'd be well aware that you can indeed have more than one best friend. Is it jealousy? It's jealousy isn't it, I know,"

Seras was standing in between Integra,as if acting as a barricade to keep us from colliding.

Integra pulled her closer to her.

"Seras is not my best friend. She's my wife, bitch. Get your shit together,"

"Hmph,"

I yanked Seras away from her.

"Ever heard of adultery?"

"Piss off, _harlot_!"

Seras began to push us away from each other.

"Gah! Wait a second, guys! Since when did we become lesbians? Please stop! Be friends, let's all be friends!" she begged.

"With you, sure. With her...? You're kidding right?" Integra said.

I sighed and pressed two fingers against my left temple.

"Poor Jan, just wait till he finds out that you're a lesbian. He'll be crushed!" I said mockingly.

Integra looked at me like she was about to wring my neck.

"..._Bitch_,"

"Hehe,"

"Do you think he's even coming to school today?" Seras asked me.

"He should. Jan always comes to school. His dad makes him," I answered.

"Ahaha, really? Wait, how do you know?" Seras asked.

"Jan lives right by me. We hang sometimes and I know his dad and his step mom and his step sister,"

"Oh, cool. Are they nice people?"

I shook my head.

"No, they are crazy, ahahaha. Well, like, not _crazy_ like...they're just...different because it's different cultures, you know?"

"Awww,"

I started laughing.

"Man, look at me sharing all of Jan's business! You must really like Jan to be asking about him like that, huh?"

Seras shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I think he's really funny and stuff,"

"I know! He's the perfect match for Integra. You need to learn how to laugh,"

Integra scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I laugh,"

"Yeah, yeah, but you laugh at all of the wrong things. Stupid shit, I mean. Jan is a real comedian, ahhhh I love that kid. I might marry him one day if you don't,"

The P.E. teacher blew her whistles and announced everyone to gather around.

Integra turned her back on me.

"Go right ahead,"

See what I mean? We never get along...but even so...I still want her legs...

* * *

><p>Personally, I really like our P.E. teacher, Ms. Zorin because she's fun and understanding, like if you tell her that your<p>

leg hurtsor if you run out of breath or get tired a little, she'll let you rest. She's very encouraging, too. She almost

reminds me of those men that do those Insanity and P90X videos...but if you make her mad like if you just refuse to

do her assignments and don't try she threatens you ...like "I'll blow your head off if you don't get up that rope,"

And I probably just contradicted everything I just said about Ms. Zorin, but in all honesty, the way she deals with

you depends on whether or not you're willing to do what she asks.

Fortunately, although, I'm no Olympian but I can do most of what she asks of me so I rarely ever have

problems with her. After she finished reading her book, she stood up and blew her whistle and told us to come to

the center of the gym. Right at that moment, the double door entrance behind us opened.

"Annnd this is the gym. It's okay if you don't remember where it is for a while, since we have the same classes, you can just follow me around until you do," Pip said,shrugging as he held the door open for...wait a minute...

That's _Hans!_

"I am very thankful for your help,"

"Ah, no big deal. Hey, Ms. Zorin, sorry we're tardy, had to help out a new student,"

Zorin sighed and nodded, placing her hands on her hips, "It is fine, just hurry up and get to the center,"

Pip saluted her casually then turned to Hans as he walked towards us.

"Oh, sorry, bro, what's your name again?"

Hans smiled, following him, looking all around.

"Hans. It is no problem I forget names many times too,"

"That's quite a thick German accent you have, are you a foreign exchange student? We have a lot of them here, me including,"

Hans nodded.

Then Riley began wolf-whistling at Hans and waved at him happily.

"Over here, boy!"

Hans looked over towards our direction. His whole face went red and he laughed when he saw Riley and when he

met my eyes, I waved at him and he just looked down with a goofy smile and flapped his hand up

once.

Pip stood next to me and Hans grabbed his stomach, walking past Riley quickly, and stood next to him.

"Eh? You all know each other already?" Pip asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"I met him this morning!" Riley said, raising her hand up in the air.

Hans flushed and smiled out of embarrassment

Riley and I were late for first period was because we saw Hans and met all of his siblings. I think the reason why

Hans is sort of avoiding Riley because she kind of went a little overboard when she came into contact with

wolves...she treated them more like puppies.

_"This is really cool, you attending Hellsing High and all I mean. I hope you and I become good friends, Hans. Oh, and your siblings too," I said.  
><em>

_I was sitting on the table across from Hans and his siblings who serendipitously all have the same homeroom together. _

_They all smiled and said in they're own way that they also hoped the same. I was a little taken back at how accepting _

_they were of me but happy nonetheless. Riley ambled between us and began to look at Hans and his siblings rather _

_suspiciously.  
><em>

_"Hmm,"  
><em>

_They all looked at her confused, Adolf inched away a bit and averted his eyes while Emeline raised her eyebrow.  
><em>

_Riley backed away, realizing what she was doing then began to giggle.  
><em>

_"Oh! I'm sorry, that was kind of rude, huh? Hey...," she looked from left to right and leaned forward towards the group. I _

_titled my head to the side. "Are you guys wolves by any chance?" she whispered, looking over at Hans.  
><em>

_Hans flushed, and he backed into Adolf protectively. Emeline did the same to her sisters, and suddenly bared her _

_fangs and her dark brown eyes became bright with hostility._

_Riley raised her hands up and quickly looked down while backing up.  
><em>

_The four of them calmed down them.  
><em>

_"H-How'd you know they were wolves?" I asked.  
><em>

_"Huh? Oh, I can smell it. Even though I'm only half-vampire I can still pick up their scent a little bit. How'd you know they were wolves?" Riley asked.  
><em>

_"Alucard,"  
><em>

_"Ohh,"  
><em>

_"You guys know, Dracula?" Griselda asked.  
><em>

_Riley and I nodded.  
><em>

_"Long time friend," Riley said.  
><em>

_"Me too," I said.  
><em>

_"Ohh yes, I think I kind of remember you now," Adolf said to me "You were with Alucard and some other people that day,"  
><em>

_"Yeah! Ahaha, I'm glad you remember me,"  
><em>

_Adolf smiled at me and we were all having such a good time that we nearly lost track of it. Meanwhile, with a grin and a _

_raised eyebrow, Riley walked around the desk Hans and his siblings were sitting at and hoisted herself up on Adolf's side.  
><em>

_"Hey, sorry if I offend, but I am just curious. Is it true what they say about wolves?" she asked.  
><em>

_Adolf blushed, looking quite alarmed. His sisters all looked at each other inquisitively while Hans looked at me and sucked _

_his bottom lip nonchalantly then looked away as if trying to hide something casually._

_"Well, there are many things that...p-people say about us. In the media, especially...what exactly do you want to know?" Adolf said quietly.  
><em>

_"Hmmm,"  
><em>

_Riley then slowly reached over Adolf to touch his head. The minute her fingers made contact, Adolf jerk away and laid his _

_head down on the desk.  
><em>

_Riley giggled.  
><em>

_"I can't pet you on your head?"  
><em>

_Hans's face contorted into an expression of utter flabbergasted confusion "The fuck?" I heard him mutter under his _

_breath.  
><em>

_Adolf shook his head quickly.  
><em>

_Agne and Griselda laughed while Hans and Emeline let out a slight chuckle. I laughed with them.  
><em>

_In his native tongue, Hans wiped his brow and laughed, "Ich dachte, sie würde uns fragen, ob wir Menschen essen!"  
><em>

_Agne slapped her hand against the desk and giggled with laughter.  
><em>

_Riley gasped.  
><em>

_"Oh no, are they talking bad about me?"  
><em>

_Adolf smiled a little and shook his head.  
><em>

_"Grr, tell me where do you like to be petted," Riley demanded in a child-like voice.  
><em>

_Adolf chuckled and Hans looked back at him, amused.  
><em>

_"W-why do you want to pet me? P-pet him! He's the one that likes being petted the most!" Adolf said with his face down, pointing at Hans with his thumb.  
><em>

_"Wha?"  
><em>

_Riley's eyes widened as if she had walked into a candy store.  
><em>

_"Is that true?"  
><em>

_Emeline scoffed playfully with a smile then looked the other way in silence, resting her hand in her chin with a relieved, _

_peaceful look on her face.  
><em>

_Griselda and Agne looked at each other and shrugged jocosely.  
><em>

_"Go and find out for yourself," Agne said.  
><em>

_Hans looked at me beseechingly with an incredulous chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh.  
><em>

_"Riley, try making friends normally for once please," I said.  
><em>

_Riley shook her head and replied with a plain "No," before walking on her knees towards Hans. As she reached over, _

_cautiously, Hans kept his eyes on her hand and backed away inch by inch until his back was pressed against his chair _

_which was unfortunately connected to his desk.  
><em>

_"Oh God, no, please don't," he begged laughingly, shielding his eyes with his forearms as Riley made contact with his chest.  
><em>

_"Uh-ohh," Adolf snickered.  
><em>

_"His legs are going to start trembling any second," Agne giggled.  
><em>

_Emeline's shoulders shook with silent laughter.  
><em>

_"Touch his stomach, Riley. That really gets him going!" Griselda cheered.  
><em>

_"Okay," Riley said.  
><em>

_"Nooooo, not there! Please, g-gaah, ahahaaaannnn! Anh! Das ist Vergewaltigung!"  
><em>

_I just watched in shock as Riley began to rub Han's stomach up and down. Hans shivered at her touch and his legs were _

_actually **shaking**! So, ...wolves like to be petted like dogs? Wow...  
><em>

_"Praise him, Riley! Praise him! He loves that!" Adolf said.  
><em>

_"Okay, um. Awww, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" Riley crooned, rubbing his stomach harder and faster.  
><em>

_"Annh! No, I'm not!"  
><em>

_Am I wrong for thinking that this is cute?  
><em>

_"Yes you areee!"  
><em>

_"Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa!"  
><em>

_Oh my god is he **panting**?  
><em>

_Emeline's head flew back in a spastic manner and she turned completely to hide her expression, desperately trying to _

_stifle her giggles.  
><em>

_"Heheheh, this is so fun! It's like playing with a puppy!" Riley squeeled with glee.  
><em>

_"I'm not a puppy! I'm a wolf! I'm passed that stage! I'm passed that stage! " Hans whined, trembling now.  
><em>

_"Apparently not," Agne said.  
><em>

_"Seras, you should totally try this! It's so fun! He's got a nice, hard stomach too!"  
><em>

_"Noooo, Seras, not you too! Ahhhhh! Haaaaahnnnnn!"  
><em>

_I shook my head and began to wave my hands in the air frantically.  
><em>

_"I won't! I won't! I promise!"  
><em>

_Riley pouted at me then turned back at Agne and Griselda.  
><em>

_"Hey, girls, what happens if I go lower?" She asked deviously.  
><em>

_"What? You mean like to his groin?" Griselda asked.  
><em>

_At that moment, Hans guffawed then hauled ass right out of the desk and ran to the desk at the corner of the fortunately _

_empty classroom. Emeline, unable to retain her composure any longer, slipped out of her chair, laughing as the rest of us _

_did. Again, am I wrong for thinking that this was too funny and adorable. Tears ran out of my eyes, it was so hilarious!  
><em>

_"Awww, he ran away. Come here, come here, lets be friends!" Riley giggled, making kissing sounds at Hans.  
><em>

_Hans shook his head and turned the whole desk around so that he was facing the wall.  
><em>

_"The wolf needs rest now!"  
><em>

_Poor Hans. I wanted to hug him so bad after all of that._

* * *

><p><em>Ahahahahahahaha! Oh wow! I can't tell you how fun it was to write this! Hopefully, you all feel the exact same way about reading it :)<br>_

_Alucard says that wolves are not very trusting, but they seem to like Riley a lot. :D Good on you, Riley! Ahaha  
><em>

_Oh yes, and speaking of Alucard, I've realized that there is so much humor that goes into this you forget how serious the _

_actual series is. Poor Alucard :c he's been through so much. Really, all of the characters have gone through something _

_that they allow to make them who they are, it's really sad. In the end, I feel as though all they have is each other.  
><em>

_:3 Well until next time  
><em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter for Hellsing High.  
><em>

_May you enjoy many more, Ami 3  
><em>


	14. Third Period

**A/N: Hello, everyone! :D**

_Thank you soo much for you guy's support and patience, it's also nice to know how perverted some of you guys are x3 begging me to write smexy WalterxAlucard scenes. Lol, you guys want them to have relations that bad? :o had no idea...or maybe it's just me being sadistic :3 _

_-filthy chuckle- Ok, I suppose I'll reward you guys a little :3  
><em>

_Long story short,  
><em>

_Walter's POV(I miss his cynicism)_**  
><strong>

_Paragraphs in italics mean a flashback, in dialogue they mean thoughts( ortelepathic convo), if a single word is italicized it means emphasis, if a single word is italicized and in bold it means emphasis on emotion.  
><em>

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>It figures that I have every single class with Alucard. We are partners in business after all, so Arthur designed our<p>

schedules to be that way. We both have Spanish class together for third period in a very large classroom, large

enough for the students to have their own little cliques and what made that possible was the fact that our teacher,

Mrs. Yumie and Mr. Heinkel did not really care where we sat. I usually just separate myself from everyone and

Alucard follows me, which I don't mind at all and we would just chill out with Jan while the teachers gave further

instructions. The three of us sat way in the back of the class so that it would be hard for the teachers to hear us

talking if we so chose.

However, for whatever reason, Jan is not present in class and Alucard is still in his female form, and his behavior

creeping me out. Actually, his appearance _and_ his behavior both are creeping the fuck out of me, because I look at

him and I'm pretty sure if he asked me one on one if I thought he was the least bit of attractive as a girl I don't

think I'd be afraid to be honest with him since we're so close. But you see that's what I was trying to avoid.

If only Jan was here to distract me, he was so good at attracting attention, if you were deaf you still wouldn't be

able to ignore him.

I found it kind of funny, during the first few minutes of class, Mr. Heinkel was taking roll and when he called Jan's

name, he looked around for him and looked so relieved when he didn't see him. Everybody else kind of did

too because Jan speaks more than several languages very fluently, Spanish being on of them, and he's kind of an

ass about it. Ha! I love that kid!

"Hmmmmmm,"

Alucard whined with his head down and started pricking at my sleeves like a little kid dying of boredom. I tolerated

him like the little kid he was acting like, and tried to ignore him, but now that he's a girl it's really hard to

ignore that voice now. I think it's because I'm so used to giving into Seras when she does that, or Riley when she

does that, or even Integra when she does that(which is rare. It's usually done when she's sick which is also rare.)

Not that I'm a push- over, it's just that I've always had a soft spot for girls even before I joined the Hellsing

Organization and all of my female friends just happen to be adorable like that, so they automatically

have that sort of advantage over me. It's just how they are constructed.

But I've known this kid for four years and I know for a fucking fact that this is not how he was constructed!

"Walterrrrr, why won't you talk to me? Are you mad at me? What did I do?" Alucard asked me,

poking my right shoulder. Oh, bloody fucking hell!

I swallowed a lodge in my throat discretely, crossed my arms and sat back in my chair. I sighed when Alucard

followed my movements and stared up at my exasperated face with worrisome, rabbit red eyes, batting his

long eyelashes at me.

"Why don't you just read my thoughts and find out for yourself, vampire?" I said without looking at him, dismissing him icily as a vampire on purpose.

Alucard began to look sad now, but then he giggled and the mischievous expression on his face in

my peripheral vision made me want to curse out loud.

"I'd rather hear you say it out loud," He whispered in my ear.

I repressed the shiver in my spine by focusing on something else. I turned my head towards the window next to my

desk, it was night outside, and then I looked back at the clock

8:00 P.M.

Damn, you just never get used to night school.

Well, I know I don't, but that's just me I guess. Everyone else seems to be fine with it.

Especially Alucard, who seems very determined to continue his invasion of my personal space until he gets my full

attention...just like a chick.

"Is it because I changed genders?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Instinctively, I said "Obvious-fucking-ly!"

Alucard laughed.

"Why didn't you just say that, then?"

I shrugged, not really knowing why myself.

"Do you want me to change back?"

"Yes, please,"

Alucard grinned then leaned on me. The feel of his breasts against my right bicep made it hard to keep a straight

face. I then focused my attention on Mrs. Yumie who was currently reviewing last week's discussion on the origins of

the Spanish language.

"You want your bro back?" Alucard whispered in my ear

I nodded quickly, trying to pay attention.

"Hmmmm," I felt his chest rise up against my as he sighed and I was on the verge of screaming.

It's not even because of the fact that his breasts were on me...I just didn't like being latched on to, like, simple

touching, a second long hug I could stand, but I have a subconscious issue with being held on to for a prolonged

period, especially tightly. I just...don't like it...at all.

Alucard must've felt my anxiety build up because he abruptly let me go then shrugged with an indifferent smirk.

"Mkay, I'll change back for you," he said.

I was so relieved I laughed out loud. I really thought he was planning on staying this way.

"Gracias," I said.

He leaned over to the other side and unzipped his book sack.

"Eh, I don't really like being a girl anyway. Like...it's fun but then it's not fun because you and everybody else are treating me different even though I'm the same person and it's kind of annoying. Plus, I'm used to getting hard when I see a nice piece of ass but now that I have no dick it's like...ughhhh, you know?" he said, pulling out his notebook.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, you should totally join the species,"

"Hahaha. I know right? We should pay attention now, Mrs. Yumie is about to teach now and we both suck at it,"

I reached for my notebook and pencil across the desk.

"Aren't vampires supposed to know every language automatically?"

Alucard pursed his lip in confusion.

"Uhh, no?"

"Oh,"

"Why would you even...?" Alucard started laughing. "Have you been watching too many vampire flicks?"

I shrugged.

"Nah, like, I mean I don't know I can't speak for every vampire. Because there are ALOT, they're all just hangin in the east. But um, no, I had to learn English the old-fashioned way. That'd be cool though," Alucard said.

"Oh, really? Was it hard for you?"

Alucard waved his hand from side to side.

"Well, when you're forced against your will, ehhh,"

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant and wanting to digress.

"Right, Right. So...umm...you gonna turn back into a girl or...?"

"I will, I just wanna see something right quick,"

I tapped my pen on my desk impatiently.

"And how long is this gonna take?" I chuckled.

Alucard suddenly looked mad.

"This is my body!" He snapped, and I was startled a little but then I realized he was playing when he stuck his tongue out at me three seconds later.

I shoved him out of his chair, then I suddenly remembered the presence of Ms. Yumie and Mr. Heinkel writing instructions on the board.

Their attention and some of our classmate's attention was directed towards us for a split second, but I just

stayed completely still and acted like I was actually paying attention to the things that Mrs. Yumie was saying.

Meanwhile, Alucard was pulling himself up into his seat.

"Jan, Me, and You. Outside, lunchtime, dick," He growled.

"Heh, you're losing your accent,"

"And you are going to lose the flesh and blood that makes you man if you keep embarrassing me in front of all these white people, bulangiu! "

I shook my head with a sigh.

"Nope, you're losing it,"

Alucard's eye began to twitch and he opened his mouth to say something but Mr. Heinkel grabbed his shoulder and

looked down on him with concern before he could.

"Alucard, eh...," He was still a little taken back by his gender transformation. "Is everything alright? I saw you fall,"

Alucard smiled fallaciously then patted his hand.

"Oh, no, I'm cool thanks," he said.

I held in a snicker.

"Alright, well the both of you get to work then, instructions are on the board," Mr. Heinkel said, making his way back to his desk far behind us.

Alucard looked back at me, licking his lips questionably, his fingers tapping his side of the desk as if he were waiting for something.

"You should be more careful," I said dismissively, glancing back at him with false innocence.

Alucard closed his lips and moved his tongue inside his mouth, nodding like a drug dealer getting ready to do away

with someone who didn't have his money when it was due.

"Yeah,sa-mi bagi mana-n cur si sa-mi faci laba la cacat...because that's what best friends do for each other," he said, and his Romanian accent was as thick as it used to be the first time we met.

I raised up with my mouth wide open, the way he said that it...it didn't sound like a compliment...

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What the fuck did you just say to me, man?" I laughed.

Alucard started laughing too, but he didn't answer me.

"No, man seriously, fuckin write it down so I can google that shit. That sounded crazy," I said.

"Hahaha! Google sucks though,"

"Write it down!" I begged, shaking his shoulder as began to correct the purposefully incorrect Spanish paragraphs Mrs. Yumie wrote down on the board.

Alucard laughed and shrugged me off.

"Dați-mi drumul, bruta!Eu doresc să lucrezeeeeeee!"

"Dude! I gotta know what you said just now, I gotta know!"

"I said I loved you,"

"Bullshit! That sentence would make no sense! What did you tell me just now?"

"I said I wanted to do my work, hahaha!"

I grabbed his wrist and made him drop his pencil.

"Liar!"

Alucard guffawed as quietly as he could and reached out for his pencil but I grabbed it and held it as if I was going to stab him in the heart.

"Aw, that's foul bro!"

"Oh, Roma speaky Engly now, huh? You speaky Engly now?!" I said out loud but not loud enough for Mr. Heinkel to hear.

Alucard sucked his teeth. Then we both stared at each other for a while silently to see which one would give in first.

A whole minute had passed and neither of us did.

"Fuck you, you old bitch!" Alucard whispered powerfully in my face, laughing.

I looked at him questionably.

"You suck dick with that mouth?" I retorted, poking his chest with his pencil threateningly.

He yanked the pencil away from me then turned back to his notebook.

"No, ass. That's what I said,"

I pursed my lips in disbelief then turned back to my notebook.

"No, you didn't,"

"How are you going to t-?!"

I cut him off.

"That whole bloody phrase is too damn long!"

Alucard lowered his head down in laughter then turned to a clear page in his notebook and wrote down on it

vigorously.

"Alright, alright, fine! You wanna know what it means?" He tore out the page and slapped it on my notebook. "Here, don't use google though. Ask Riley," he said.

I nodded.

"That's all you needed to do,"

"Shut the fuck up and do your work, gotta keep up that D minus you know?"

I pushed Alucard out of his chair again, and I watched him fall flat on his face.

Little did I know though, Mr. Heinkel was watching me that time.

"You sumamama bitch!" Alucard hissed.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Jeez, are you okay man?" I said out loud, trying to make it look like an accident just in case Mr. Heinkel was watching me, which he was...but no such luck.

The man actually got up and separated us. He helped Alucard up and suddenly the faces of the other students

brightened eagerly, not asking but hoping that Alucard is seated with one of their groups. He was seated in an

empty desk next to some girl on the far, far right of me. I watched them greet each other and was kind of struck by

the sudden feeling that I had lost a part of me, but it only lasted a little while and as began to review the

assignment given earlier I copied whatever corrections she had made onto my paper and handed it to her when she

came to collect it.

Alucard and I then glanced at each other, and I suddenly remembered his telepathic abilities. So, it really didn't

matter how far away we were seated from one another. We could still fraternize. This time without getting

penalized.

_"Remember, Jan, me, and you. Lunchtime," _he said in my mind.

_"Ahaha, alright chump. Wait, how do you know he's coming? Is he near?"_

_"Yeah, he's on his way into building,"  
><em>

_"Psssh, it's about time. I wonder why he was so late...oh__ yeah!"  
><em>

_"Hmm, what?"  
><em>

_"Don't you remember? He went back to the east to see his brother the day before winter break. He said he probably wouldn't come the first day winter break was over,"  
><em>

_"Oh, yeah, huh? Damn, I forgot all about that,"  
><em>

_"You think he'll have a good explanation?"  
><em>

_"...About what?"  
><em>

_"The weed,"  
><em>

_"No, but I know we're both gonna jump you when I see him for pushing me out that chair,"  
><em>

_"Ha! Wow, you're still hung on that? You're such a crybaby"  
><em>

_"You gonna be hung somewhere, keep vexing me, haha,"  
><em>

_"Haha, alright chump!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay... :p Ahaha, I just keep teasing you guys and teasing you guys I know. I'm so sorry this chapter was shorter <em>

_than the others but I wanted to submit a chapter before mom takes her charger back from my laptop :(  
><em>

_Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter all the same. There is much more excitement to be followed so please stay tuned _

_for me! :O The coming of Jan is near, eek!  
><em>

_So hide yo wives, hid yo kids, hide yo dogs, cuz they eating everybody up in here!  
><em>

_lol, until next time  
><em>

_Peace be unto you!  
><em>

_-Ami  
><em>


	15. Lunch Part One

A/N: Welcome back, everyone :x the moment has finally come. :X...Jan's return. Oh shit, Oh shit! Lol

Happy reading!

This chapter will be told in Walter's point of view.

* * *

><p>Lunch had just started and Alucard and I took our usual seats at the square table that sat in the center of the<p>

cafeteria. We sit here with Jan, Riley, Integra, and Seras and Pip, mainly so that we can keep good watch of

everything. The cafeteria is relatively spacious with an even measure of distance between the wall and where we

are currently sitting, so if there is ever any sort of disarray, I don't have to worry about how long it takes me to get

there(where as Alucard could just teleport.)

As the students acquired their lunches from the lunch lines on either side of the area, they stole glances of me

and Alucard, greeting us and waving at us. Some of the more flirtatious girls(about three of them)called our names

and waved their skirts at me and gyrated jokingly in attempts to get my attention, teasing me, because they know

how I am and are fearless of me.I ignored them, but I'll admit that...I did kind of find it a little funny, and

...meh...sexy.

They knew that too.

Alucard waved back at them and they gave his gender transformation the attention it was due. Two of them walked

over to our table and sat infront of us.

There was a remarkably blonde Asian girl with mischievous brown eyes(they just screamed 'mischief' to me if you

catch my drift.) and square glasses, and this familiarly beautiful black, blue eye contact wearing girl with curls that

rested over her amazing rack.

"Heeey," she said, looking at Alucard.

"Sup, Claudia," he replied.

Ohhh, I remember her now.

Claudia's eyes widened and she looked at her friend with play in her eyes.

"You know my name, girl?"

Alucard sucked his teeth.

"You know damn well I know your name, you were in my P.E. class last year, whore!" he said.

Claudia covered her mouth in shock then clapped twice with a giggle.

"What about me, you know my name?" The Asian girl asked laughingly.

"Yeah, I remember you too, ho, don't stress," Alucard replied jokingly.

"Ahaha, my name ain't ho though," she said.

"Oh, what's your name then?" Alucard asked.

She gasped.

"I thought you said you knew my name!"

Alucard put his hands up.

"Whoa, now hold on a minute. No need to raise your voice now, just because ya lil boyfriend ain't here ya think ya ass could act a fool round me but it ain't happenin at this fucking center table. Bitch, swerve!"

Claudia and the Asian girl(who was suddenly starting to look more familiar once I imagined her with black hair instead of platinum blonde hair) shook with laughter at Alucard's 'ghetto' voice, because...now that he was losing his accent he sounded a lot better when he used slang now.

I covered my mouth to hide my wide grin and just looked at him. Jan would be so proud if he were here right now.

"Now...if you want your name, little miss Okinawan exchange student, wit yo cool ass. Watch the damn tone in your voice and ask the Queen Bitch nicely...or do I have to take off my motherfucking belt and slap the fuckin Shonen _Jump_ off of your face?"

Claudia nearly fell off of the chair she was sitting on.

"Son! What the hell? This nigga got me so joked out right now!" she guffawed, banging on the table twice wit her fist.

The Asian girl looked at her then pulled away in mock disbelief.

"Sheeeeesh!"

Alucard shook his head.

"Nahhh, ain't no damn sheesh!"

The Asian girl burst out laughing.I put my head down with a wide smile.

Good, if Alucard keeps them busy with his antics then I won't have to suffer what I knew damn well they were

planning to do after they were finished messing with Alucard...because they were amongst the few girls who were

playfully waving their skirts at me.

It's kind of like one of those you would but wouldn't moments, you know? Like when you're getting hit on by

someone undeniably hot as hell but you would never date them in a billion years. I've gotta deal with that feeling

almost every day at school, thankfully, not with as many girls as one would think, well, as I'd think, because...I think

I've done a pretty damn good job on intimidating everyone...ha.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," The Asian girl said.

"Say it in Japanese!" Alucard demanded.

"Hahahahaha, gomennasai,"

"Hmph! That's better, Ren,"

"Oh, yokata! He remembers my name!"

"You two remember my name?"

The two girls answered "Alucard," at the same time almost.

"Oh, alright, just making sure,"

"So, how is it for you to be a girl now, you got your period yet?" Claudia asked.

"Ughhhh, oh my gosh, swear that's the fucking upteenth time a girl has asked me that! No! Ahahaha, I haven't been a girl long enough to experience hot flashes or whatever the fuck you guys go through during that time of the month!" Alucard said.

"It's cuz they're not lesbians, sweetheart,"

"Riley!"

By instinct, I lifted my head up and saw Riley, when I said hi to her, Claudia and Ren's eyes rose up to meet Riley's in

envy...I remember Ren by the way.

"Hello, ladies," Riley greeted.

The two girls greeted her back half-heartedly.

I yawned.

"Where the rest of you guys at?" I asked.

"They are still in line. Oh, I saw Jan just a few minutes ago,"

Alucard lit up and the most wicked, wide grin stretched across his face .

"Damn, it's about time he got here," I exclaimed, stretching as if I had just woken up.

"He just returned from visiting his brother in Korea today. He said once he turned in all of his weekend work he's going to come here,"

Alucard looked at Riley in disbelief.

"He just got off the plane?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Ahahaha, I know that man tired, traveling over all that water and the sun baking him from the windows that ain't shielded, ha! I would have been so blowed," he laughed.

We all laughed with him, however, Riley was the only one who could say "I know right?" because she was a vampire

too,well part vampire, but still a vampire. Anyway, She started looking at me evilly all of a sudden and I pulled

away in suspicion, but before I could get far away enough from her she put her hand on my stomach and started

rubbing my abdomen.

She looked at me expectantly, as if she were waiting for a genie to appear out of a lamp.I froze in confusion not

getting the point of her actions. All the while, Claudia and Ren looked at Riley with covetous eyes...and I honestly

couldn't give less than one fuck.

I glowered at Riley as she started rubbing my stomach faster.

"Seems like you're having fun," I said.

She raised her eyebrow absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"What the fuck are you trying to do to me?" I asked.

She stopped rubbing my abdomen abruptly then pursed her lips like a puppy and looked up at me.

"Y-you're not ticklish?" she whined.

I mocked her whiny voice.

"I'm sorry, noooo. I don't like being tooouched,"

"Awwwwww,"

Alucard chuckled.

"What are you trying to do, little one? Turn him on or something?"

Riley looked back at Alucard and nodded slowly like a sad child.

I sighed, then began to feel spite towards the two girls sitting in front of me. I wanted them to kind of...scram but I

was too lazy to tell them to their faces so...I decided to go a different route.

"Well, do you wanna know a secret?" I asked Riley silkily, turning her head to me gently by her cheek.

Riley raised an eyebrow. I could tell she was already curious. "I don't know, do I?"

I chuckled.

"If you really wanna turn me on, you do it like this...repeat after me," I said, taking both of her hands by their tiny, tattooed wrists and leading them up higher against my chest to the collar of my shirt. "_Daddy_,"

Riley giggled and bit her lip, looking into my eyes. I realized how cute she was then, when I looked into them.

"_Daddy," _she whispered.

I smirked.

"Aww, yeah, say it just like that," I whispered back, then I leaned into her ear. "Now, tell me how naughty you've been lately,"

"I've been so naughty lately...,"

"Hmmmm, I know you have been," I moaned, pulling Riley closer to me until she was in between my legs. "Now,the only question that remains is, how are you going to make it up to me?" I said darkly, giving her left ass cheek a firm smack.

She pulled away with a shriek and nearly tripped trying to get away from me and latched on to Alucard, burying her

face into his neck. Alucard cuddled her with a snicker and comforted her mockingly.

"Ahahaha, what'd you run away for? I didn't even get to the good part yet!" I laughed, stealing a few glances at Claudia and Ren. Surprisingly to me, they looked a lot more shocked than envious.

"You slapped my ass too haaard! P-p-puh, pervert!" Riley cried out in laughter.

"Oh wow, s-sorry? Hahahaha!"

Alucard smirked then reached into his backpack while supporting Ren with one hand, pulled out two notebooks and

tore a few sheets of paper out of them and handed them to Claudia and Ren.

"What did you give us these for?" Claudia asked.

"So, ya'll could take notes. I know ya'll wanna take notes. Take some notes," Alucard said.

Claudia sucked her teeth and she and Ren crumpled up his paper and threw them at his face laughingly. He dodged

them and they fell to the floor. Alucard scoffed and that's when the two of them got up.

"Ya'll some ungrateful hos wasting my fucking tree!" He said.

Claudia hunched over and clapped hysterically.

"Ahahahaha! Bye, Alucard! We're going," Ren said.

"Alright, make sure the two of you have the fuckin four cents ya'll wasted by tomorrow. Don't think that just because I'm a girl now that this pimp hand don't stay strong,"

I couldn't contain the urge anymore, I had to laugh and I started heaving and banging on the table and Riley

cackled on Alucard's chest...well, his boobs. Whatever...

Damn, Jan really should have been here.

"Oh my gosh, Alucard, bye!" Claudia said.

"Ahaha, ok, bye you guys. It was nice seeing you," Alucard replied.

Before Claudia and Ren left, as expected, they turned to me while I was recovering my breath from all that previous

cackling I was doing and blew me a kiss.

"Bye, _daddy!_" they said simultaneously.

...Wow, I had to give them a little nod for that ...that was just...wow...I'm wanted!

They nodded back at me with a giggle and went on their way.

"Hey, Walter, are you sure that you're a virgin?" Riley asked, looking at me with suspicion.

I smiled. "Define virgin,"

Riley's cheeks bloated with air in embarrassment.

"Have you ever been fucked?" she said.

"Define fuck,"

Alucard laughed and pointed to my crotch. "Oh my gosh, have you ever used that thing in your pants! Yeah, that thing! Right there! That's what she's asking, dick!"

"Well, of course I have, how else am I supposed to piss?" I chuckled.

"Walter, stop playing, I'm serious!" Riley giggled.

"Ahaha, okay, okay. Um, well, I guess I'm a virgin but not completely, I...I've been around," I said awkwardly.

Alucard tilted his head to the side.

"You've been around? With who?"

"It was like before I met you, ha. Before all of this, you know? I used to be real wild back then. But, uh, no I've never had intercourse before,"

Alucard nodded. "Ohhhh, I see. Well, what about now? Would you do that as you are now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kind of over it, man, you know? Like, I don't really go looking around for it but I wouldn't mind doing it if provoked, hehe! But, they'd have to be _with_ me, though,"

"Oh, you fucking whore, you'd give it up either way," Riley taunted.

I rose my hand up towards her butt as if to slap it. She cringed and cradled into Alucard's arms like child.

"You wanna know what happens to naughty girls, Riley?" I asked.

"No...no, I'm okay," She whined.

Alucard blushed and then pursed his lips.

"I wanna know...," he mumbled.

I nodded.

"Yeah...I bet you do...,"

In the midst of our quarreling, truly when we least expected it, a voice that was all too well recognized snuck up

right behind us.

"Say, where my honey dip at?"

The three of us turned to see Jan. His uniform shirt was unbuttoned down below his collar

bone with his tie hanging down his neck loosely. He stood before us, hunched over a little bit with his hands deep in

his pockets and his eyes were half open and his slightly pouted lips closed in a straight line. The golden eye on his

navy blue cap, gazed at us crookedly. The man looked tired, he looked high, he looked...like himself.

"Hey!" I said, standing up to dap him off.

"Annyeonghaseyo...," he yawned, sliding his hand across mine casually.

"You're LATE!"

He leaned back against the edge of the table.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock Holmes, now, I believe I did ask a question. Where the _fuck_ is my honey dip at?"

"Honey dip?"

"Come on now, I don't have any type of patience tonight. You know damn well who I'm talking bout. Where she at, man?"

"...Oh!"

Jan chuckled and slid his back down the edge of the table until he was seated in the chair.

"Yeah, nigga, yeah,"

"Why didn't you just say, Integra?"

He shrugged and let out a sigh then shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Pssh, I don't know man, I had a real pissy ass evening today and I guess when I think of her I think of...honey. So, during the flight, I came up with a nickname for her just to take my mind off of shit, you know? I don't know why, but I had nothing else, so that's how I coped. God, I'm so fucking tired, bro, I mean, like, I ain't get no fucking sleep at all. And my dad beat the shit out of me, hahahaha, right before I got on the damn plane and all that ocean and that sun, man...shit! Loud ass fucking infant crying the whole fucking flight, and my daddy, he call himself snoring all on my shoulder, with his big ass! My evening was _bad_,"

he said.

"Aw, ahaha! Wow, sorry dude," I said, patting him on his back, he shook his head again and slouched a little.

"I just need to see the girl again. I gotta see her, hear her voice, anything. Cuz, I don't know, I just feel like once I'm reminded of her existence, I'll get my energy back, you know?"

"You didn't eat either?"

Jan shook his head.

"I... I just want her right now,"

My heart dropped at his reply, because these are some of the nicest things that Jan has ever said about Integra,

and there's no denying that he was being completely, one-hundred and ten percent honest, and that's not

even the main thing. The mere fact that Jan, as a vampire, is now putting Integra over blood can only mean one

thing.

He's gotten worse over break.

Now, of course, as I've said previously, this is so not a bad thing. In fact, it's a really, really good thing! The man's in

love, _finally! _But how is Integra going to deal with this? Because he's gotta tell her sometime, you know? Or he'll

just explode, well, not in _that_ way, but you know what I mean, right?

"Aww, Jan. That's so sweet," Riley said suddenly.

Jan looked surprised for a second then turned to Riley, who still hadn't moved from Alucard's lap.

"Oh, sup, skinny mini? You so small, I didn't see you there, not even in my peripheral vision. How come you didn't say anything?"

"We were just waiting for you to notice us, that's all,"

Jan laughed.

"Oh, my bad...uhhh," Jan's eyes moved towards Alucard, who he sorely did not recognize because he was in his

female form...Oh God, is this what Alucard wanted to see? "Not to be rude but who the fuck are you? And why is my

skinny mini sitting on your lap?" Jan asked.

Alucard snickered into Riley's chest and shook his head, refraining from answering.

"It's Alucard, Jan," Riley answered plainly.

Jan looked at her then looked at Alucard and then finally looked at me. I already knew what was coming next.

So, I just turned and put my head down.

"Bitch...what did you just say to me?"

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER<p>

_ Alright this is my first cliffhanger, and I did this because I really wanted to post a new chapter because I know you guys have been waiting.

I live in New Orleans and I'm sure some of you are aware of Hurricane Isaac, my family and I are at a hotel where I fortunately have access to the internet.

But we are about to leave and I don't know where I'll have access to the internet again. So I hope you've enjoyed this XD

Ahhh, well we shall continue to Jan's full reaction in the next chapter lmao

So until next time,

mina-san, Aishiteru! =^.^=(Everyone, I love you!)

Thank you so much for the reviews an the support!

Sayonara! Oh, and I apologize for any mistakes(misspelling, grammar) feel free to review well-roundedly if it concerns any of these things.


	16. Lunch Part Two

A/N:

OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I am sooo sorry you guys! I am VICIOUSLY sorry _ I haven't updated anything for soo long! My 11TH grade year was tough! I had no time to do anything!

I promise I will make it up to you, right now! This summer, I will update as much as possible! Ughhhh no amount of exclamation points could express my emotions!

Alright -regains composure- ONWARD MY BELOVED READERS!

(This chapter shall be told in Walter's POV)

P.S. I might be updated a few prior chapters since I am a little dissatisfied with my work after re reading it. If any chapters have been touched I will let you know. If any new information has been added or replaced I will also let you guys know. If this comes as an inconvenience to you all, my dear readers, I am viciously sorry.

It is just that I am not satisfied with my work. At all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bitch<em>, don't call me a bitch. You heard me," Riley retorted.

I raised my head up and scratched my chin, calculating all of Jan's anticipated possible reactions.

Jan's eyes furrowed. He tilted his head and looked at Alucard intensely, murmuring to himself, which is something that Jan does when he is contemplating deeply. His face lit up after a few seconds. "Wait," he muttered.

Alucard smirked at him.

"NAWWW!" Jan blurted out. "Excuse me!" Jan blinked his eyes and scurried up to Alucard and asked in a girly, sing song voice."Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a tampon on you, huh?"

Riley giggled. Alucard buried his face in her chest.

"No, but I have a cup that you can put your noodle in," Alucard replied in a high pitched voice.

I banged my fist on to the table, that did it for me.

That voice!

A cracking stacatto of laughter ripped through Jan's lungs. He clapped thunderously.

"Goddamn! Stand your ass up for a second? I have to see ...,"

Alucard lifted Riley from his lap and stood up.

Jan brought his fist up to his mouth in awe.

I glanced at Alucard from the corner of my eye, feeling deep exasperation.

His hair was much longer all of a sudden, reaching past his hips.

"Well I'll be damned, will you look at this supreme bullshit? Walter, did you see this, man?" Jan had asked me.

I laid my chin down on the table and stared blankly at the lunch line without answering him. Integra and Seras were at the front. Hopefully things will level out a little bit once they arrive.

I really hope Alucard turns back into a boy soon. I don't think I can endure any of this for much longer

Jan shook his head. "Man, I'll tell you right now, if I wasn't already sprung and didn't know you as a guy, phew, the things I'd _do_," he said.

"Oh, I could just erase your-,"

Jan cut Alucard off

"Don't fuck with my memories, bruh,"

Alucard pouted.

Jan went on. "But damn. You wanna turn around though?"

Riley smacked Jan on the side of his head.

"Ouch!"

Jan grabbed Riley by her waist and beared his fangs at her. Riley shrieked and shoved her hand against his jaws. He picked her up and they fought for dominance for a while.

I continued to scour the area from where I was sitting, doing my own little 'parole' as a means to distract myself. The fact that Alucard was a female now was weighing more heavily on me than I had realized.

It was not that I was mad at Alucard, though he would like to think that. Mad at him for what?

No, it wasn't that at all.

I am just very...fearful of the thoughts that may transpire in my head if he doesn't turn back into a boy soon...

I haven't forgotten what happened between us and I just...

I don't know. I think...

Ugh.

I don't fucking know.

"Sooo, what should I call you now that you're female?" Jan asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just call me Alucard. I'm still the same person, I just look different,"

"You sound different too. In fact, I can see it. There isn't a trace of testosterone left in you, huh?"

Alucard shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it. You're right. You're still the same. Do your thing, man. I ain't trippin off nothin," Jan said.

I glanced over at Alucard and his eyes were genuinely happy. My heart rose up into my throat like yeast.

Alucard smiled and hugged Jan.

"Wow, I really didn't expect hearing that from you. Thanks, Jan," he said.

"Nah, I like it," Jan said, hugging him back. "How long are you planning on staying this way?"

"I don't know. This is a trigger, really,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I have been feeling very vain lately. Hey, what do you think Anderson would say? I am most intrigued"

"Church Boy?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Ohhh...I don't fucking know, ahaha. I don't fuck with Anderson,"

"Hmm,"

Jan started chuckling.

"I'd love to bear witness to that though. Let me know if you go through with that shit. Hey, but seriously, where is Integra?"

Alucard sucked his teeth and nodded to the left of Jan's shoulder. "She's right there!"

Jan turned halfway and saw Integra and Seras making their way towards our table. When he caught a full glimpse of Integra, he quickly turned back and began murmuring to himself again.

"Integraaaa," I wailed, waving my hands in the air lazily.

"Um, hi?"

Integra took her seat uneasily and shifted her weight even more so when she noticed that Jan was with us. Seras followed behind her and sat in between the two of us.

I wrapped my arms around Seras "Serasssssss!" She smiled and pressed her forehead against mine.

"Hello, Walter,"

"Why don't we have more classes together?" I asked her.

"I knooow,"

I held her tightly, clinging to the fact that I was now fully distracted to the point of forgetfulness.

"The system is fucked up, man! The system is fucked up!" I said.

Integra cleared her throat and began to nibble on her bread meticulously. Her eyes were focused straight ahead and her posture was erect. Too erect.

I chuckled.

Jan just stood there, scratching his head still, then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged as if he didn't know what to do. He pursed his lips and looked down to the floor , murmuring to himself still.

Riley remained silent and crossed her legs. Alucard folded his arms.

"Oh! Jan, I didn't see you there! Hey!" Seras greeted.

Jan turned around halfway, slowly, then walked up to Seras and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Sup, Kitten?"

"How was Seoul?"

"Eh...same old, same old,"

"Did you have a good time with your family?"

"Well, either that or my ass is being beaten,"

"Oh dear,"

"Yeah. I'm glad I got to see my brother though. And my mom,"

"That's good! Hey, are you sitting with us?"

Jan sniffed.

"Uhhh, _sure, _yeah. Why not?"

"Yay!"

Jan smiled and patted Seras's back then made his way towards the seat next to mine. Riley leaned back until he was in her view.

"Excuse me, honey. I'm sorry but that's my seat,"

Jan froze and bit his tongue. Usually, he would have something to say to that, but he knew what she was doing.

Riley got up and strolled past Jan to claim her seat(which really wasn't her seat by the way).

"Jan, why don't you come sit with me and Integra?" Alucard asked, patting the seat in between him and Integra innocently.

Jan s hid his perplexity with a shrug and ambled towards the seat, turned his attention to his pocket immediately and pulling out his phone as soon as he sat down.

He began toying with it first tentatively before turning it on then rested his chin on his palm and watched the black screen light up.

I think he was waiting for Integra to say something to him first. Which is why this is getting nowhere.

Has Integra even dated anyone before? I let go of Seras and looked at her. She had barely touched her food and looked damned near like a pristine ice sculpture of herself.

"Integra, you're very quiet this evening. Is something the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, thanks," She answered quickly.

"You sure?"

She took another bite of her bread without answering me.

Ouch.

I caught a glimpse of Alucard nudging Jan in his side.

"Man, what?!" Jan demanded.

"There's a little lady sitting next to you that you haven't _taken the advantage_ of regarding!" Alucard said through his fangs.

Jan threw his hands in the air.

This is getting ridiculous.

"I already said hey to you didn't I?!" Jan almost yelled.

Riley rolled her eyes and leaned on me "Oh my God," she muttered against my shoulder.

"Bitch! You know who the fuck I'm talking about!" Alucard whispered powerfully, snatching Jan's phone away from him. "What the hell is so interesting about this phone anyway?! Can't even talk to a goddamn...,"

"Say, bruh, now I don't fuck with my phone! Gimme my shit!"

Alucard jerked away from Jan as he reached for his phone.

"Nah! Give me three feet, nigga! Give me three feet!"

"_Young man_, if you don't give me my goddamned shit!"

Seras pursed her lips. I shook my head and looked at Integra again.

Still as stone. She seemed to be in a completely different world. Her plate was still full...funny... was she even aware of what was going on right now?

I slammed my palm into my face and laughed miserably. Oh God, this is just gonna get worse and worse isn't it...?

Jan sucked his teeth and grabbed Alucard by his arm aggressively and leaned forward to overpower him so that he could get his phone back."Oh?! Now, you wanna play with me?! Alright, Imma show you!" Alucard laughed, driving his heel into Jan's stomach.

Jan caught Alucard by his ankle and raised his leg up then reached for the other.

"Rape!" Alucard shrieked.

I could feel Riley tremble with laughter.

I was right, it is getting worse.

The sad thing was, Integra was just sitting there frozen. She didn't even looked pissed! Well, I mean..I don't think she likes Jan enough to be pissed about that, but she would be pissed off about all the ruckus, but not even that was happening. Nope! She was just sitting there like her spirit left her or something.

Well, if there was one thing that Integra was good at, it was ignoring the literal living hell out of people. It was amazing how she could completely tune you out just like that!

"Why are you kicking? Huh? What's up? Why are you kicking?" Jan mocked as he and Alucard wrestled.

The fact that Integra is making it a point to remain completely unaffected by the situation at hand can only mean one thing. Those two, Jan and Alucard, are being complete fucking idiots right now,

and they would continue to be fucking idiots until the serendipitous ringing of Jan's phone occurred and disrupted the nonsense.

Alucard looked at the screen and smirked.

"How sweet. Your stepmother is calling you. I wonder how she'll feel once I tell her what a coward her son is," he said.

Jan glowered down at Alucard as if he were a piece of shit, which naturally only made Alucard's smirk grow wider.

"You really are the same guy in that tight, little body you call female," Jan said. "Bet you I make you cry like one if you don't give me my phone back,"

"Are you challenging me to a game of violent horrors, my friend? Correct me if I am mistaken," Alucard replied, bringing the phone up to his ear ominously.

All except for Jan's ringing phone was silenced however, by the abrupt clearing of Integra's throat.

Could it be that she had decided to wake up? I looked over to her.

Nope, she was still staring off into space.

"Alucard, if your mother was calling your phone, you wouldn't like it if someone were to try and prevent you from answering it, would you?" she asked.

You could hear in her voice how hard she was trying to keep her composure. She did an excellent job actually, better than any other girl I knew would.

I felt kind of guilty. This whole thing must be so embarrassing for her. I knew we all should have just kept our mouths shut about Jan liking her. Everything must be so obvious now.

And Jan's pussyfooting isn't make anything better.

Integra's words seemed to hit Alucard bluntly like a large fist.

"No," he answered plainly.

"Then I insist you do unto others as you would have them do unto you and hand Jan's phone back to him before he misses his call," Integra ordered calmly.

"As you please, master," He said, perfectly compliant all of a sudden.

"Thank you," she replied.

When he gave Jan back his phone, Jan jerked it from him and answered it immediately, walking a few ways from the table to carry on with his conversation in private.

"I'm going to go get a fork," Integra said.

I looked down at her plate and noticed that she didn't have any eating utensils.

How could I have missed that?! I got up before she did.

"No, no, master, please allow me," I said.

Integra remained in her seat without question and rested her chin upon her intertwined fingers, closing her eyes in apparent emotional exhaustion.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Alucard, silent now, crossed her...er, Christ!_ his_ arms. And blinked twice. I grabbed his arm and forced him to come with me.

Seriously, though, how in the hell could I have missed that?! What kind of butler am I? Seriously?

Come to think of it. Yeah!

What kind of fucking butler am I ?!

Devil dog?

My ass!

I cannot believe I let this whole thing get out of hand!

Now Integra is stressed out ! It's my job to keep her in good spirits and I just sat there laughing my ass off! I could

have put an end to that nonsense easily, noticed that Integra didn't have any utensils, which is _why_ she didn't

touch her food and got my supposed perfect English gentleman slash butler slash devil dog ass up and gotten her

a goddamned fork! Plus a napkin! And to top it all off! A FUCKING SPOON! AS A MATTER OF FACT, NO! TWO SPOONS!

NO!

THREE!

And she may not have needed those three spoons! But either way! If I had done what I was supposed to do, this whole day could have gone by like.

**_Thank you, Walter. Your welcome, Integra._**

That is what my day could have been like!

Now I don't know what's about to happen in this raggedy bitch today!

Alucard was silent on our way to the utensils. I looked back at him. To my surprise, he looked way more depressed than I was.

His eyes were all red and puffy and he was sniffing. His arms were crossed and he was looking the other way, like grade schoolers would when they didn't want anyone to mind their crying.

...Wait a minute...

What?!

Alucard is crying right now?! For what?!

In silence he reached for a few napkins which seemed to be for Integra since he didn't bother to wipe his eyes with them.

"Oh bloody hell, Alucard. Come on now, quit crying. It really..ugh...it really isn't _that_ serious," I said, wiping his tears away with my sleeve.

He bit the corner of his lip and smiled a little.

"Tch, I know! I'm not crying! I'm leaking fucking estrogen out of my eye sockets," he said.

A nervous chuckle snuck out of my mouth.

"Damn it, I feel like all of my emotions are spilling out and I can't control it! I'm such a horrible person! Oh God, what's wrong with me?! Shit! How could I be so stupid!? Ughhh, fuck!" Alucard cried.

In the spur of the moment I pulled him into my arms.

"There, there. I suppose this is what being a female is going to mean for you," I said soothingly.

"W-what the hell? I feel so bad! Why do I feel so guilty and horrible? I don't understand. Why can't I stop crying? I've never felt this bad over something like this before," Alucard sobbed.

I held back the urge to laugh. He was actually trembling in my arms. I felt a sorrow of the most ridiculous

quality. Poor thing. I tried to shush him, I even swayed him from side to side. Why the hell does he always have to

do stuff like this? Doesn't he ever think that with every choice made there is a consequence that follows it, that

transmogrifying from male to female would make things more complicated for him _inwardly? _

A hell of a lot more inwardly?! Since he's such an emotional person, but when he was a guy it was easier for him to

just act like nothing affects him, now that he's a girl his hormones are going haywire and since he's so used to

testosterone and not ESTROGEN he can't control them the way he's used to controlling his hormones!

I sighed.

He began to quiet down a little bit to my relief, people began to notice after a few minutes. Two girls came over

and asked if everything was alright. Alucard looked up at them from my shoulder and quickly pulled away from me,

drying his tears with his fingers. The girls grabbed some napkins and handed them to him.

"Oh! I-...well...," he motioned to the napkins he already had in his hand, but remembered that he had gotten them

for Integra. He thanked the girls and took the napkins they offered to him, assuring them that he would be fine

then patted my shoulder with a smile.

"I got this big guy over here taking care of me," He said.

I felt a sudden heat rise in my cheeks. That fucker.

"Yeah. I don't like seeing my friends cry,"

"Awww!" The girls responded.

"Feel better, babe. You're fierce!" one of them said with a snap of her fingers. "You're too pretty to be crying like that. Come on now!"

Alucard giggled and used the napkins given to him to wipe his eyes.

The girls took their leave.

I grabbed a fork, a spoon, and a knife from the utensil tray and Alucard handed me the napkins he was holding for

Integra. I wrapped the utensils into the napkin and he and I made our way back to Integra, who looked much more

relaxed. She was talking to Seras and Riley(probably quarreling with her a bit), and Jan was...

gone?

Heh, it figures. That motherfucker. Hans has taken his place it seems. I wondered where his other siblings were.

Alucard jolted towards him with glee. "HANS!"

Wait, Hans didn't see Alucard in his girl form did he?

Hans turned with great alarm in response to Alucard calling out his name.

Alucard jumped on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hans's jaw dropped and he resisted him

blatantly at first, but then seemed to catch a whiff of familiarity in the air around him.

"Dr-Dra-Drac-Dracul...?!" Hans pulled Alucard back and began to sniff him all over.

"Gah! Stop! HANS!" Alucard growled playfully. "DAT TICKLEZ!" He snarled in an alarmingly demonic voice.

Hans froze and looked deeply in Alucard's eyes.

"Indeed it is you, friend! You have changed your form...," He said after a few moments then blushed. "I am sorry I did not recognize you.,"

Alucard nuzzled him "It's okay!"

I laid my hand on Integra's shoulder.

She turned.

I presented to her, gracefully, her utensils.

"I apologize for the delay," I said, feeling my words flow out of mouth silkily.

"Oh, thank you, Walter," she said, taking the utensils appreciatively from my hand.

I bowed my head.

"Your welcome, m'lady," I replied.

Oh my God, that felt better than I anticipated it would! "Oh, Integra, your food must have gotten a little cold. I would be most honored to find a microwave nearby,"

"No, that's fine, it's still warm. Thank you,"

Ah! She thanked me again!

How I love receiving thank you's from Integra! It's like Schrodinger's fudge cookies!

Marvelous! Simply marvelous!

"Mmmm, I wish I had a butler," Riley said, licking her lips.

I looked down at Integra to see her react to the obvious heat in Riley's voice. She did not to my surprise, though

she did look a little vexed. I felt the right corner of my mouth stretch into a grin.

"You should invest in one then, Riley," I said, winking at Riley. "Although I am afraid, there is only one butler like me in stock. And that butler is, unfortunately...,"

I took Integra's wrist in my hand gently and pressed her palm against my heart "within the lifelong possession of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," I said, dragging her hand down my abdomen and flexing for her just to test the strength of her composure.

I thought back to what I said about what being a female would mean for Alucard. That's why. I was just lost in wonder I suppose...hmm...

Nah I just wanted to tease Integra again.

To my shock, she just looked at me and smiled.

"Indeed," she said plainly. "Be careful not to wear my name out like that, would you?"

"Forgive me," I whispered.

Damn.

"You are," she whispered back. "Now, if you would let me have my hand. I would like to eat now,"

I let go of her hand and sat down next to her, fully convinced for a brief moment that I'd follow this girl to hell and

back.

Riley chuckled then began to run her fingers through Alucard's hair.

"Alucard you're so cute, we should have lesbian sex," she groaned playfully.

Alucard beamed.

Integra almost choked on her milk. Seras and I patted her back.

"Really!? You mean it? Can Hans come too?" Alucard asked, shifting excitedly on Hans's lap.

"Suuurrre,"

"Yay! Threesome! Woohoo!"

Hans looked terribly confused.

"W-wait, w-what?"

Seras leaned towards him. "Don't worry they always say stuff like that. They don't really mean it," she whispered to

him.

Hans nodded "But...what is...what is a threesome?" he asked out loud.

I choked on my own laughter. "Bloody fucking hell!" I tried to hold it back, dropping my head down onto the table.

I actually forgot the kid was foreign, and not only foreign, but a werewolf as well. But even so, is he really...this

sheltered? Or maybe there is some sort of language barrier? Yeah! That must be it. A language barrier. Just a

misunderstanding of American slang. That's all. But damn it...they way he asked ...he sounds so innocent when he

speaks! Like a baby! He's like fucking five! It's so endearingly hilarious!

"Um...," Seras started, but was at a loss for words for a moment. Blushing, she began to try and explain again.

"I-it's when...um, uh,"

"Is it something dirty?" Hans questioned quietly.

"No, it's three people fucking, what's so dirty about that?" Riley said plainly.

Integra blew her hair out of her face with a deeply aggravated expression on her face. However, she remained

quiet, determined to keep her cool. After she was done with her meal, she took one big gulp out of her milk carton

and grabbed her plate to go and throw it away.

I got up to do it for her but she told me that she had it.

Sheesh. Riley sure does have a way of getting under Integra's skin without trying.

"Oh. Really? Then why do they not just say that?" Hans asked.

"Euphemisms!" Alucard answered joyously.

"Euphe...misms?"

"Look it up!"

Hans nodded.

"I will!"

"Look at you, all eager to increase your English vocabulary! What class do you have next, Hans?"

Hans reached down towards his booksack and pulled out his schedule.

Whoa, he's got some long limbs...and they're so..veiny...Jesus.

"Um, I have _English_ next. Oh no," The bell for fourth period sounded off. "I'm so nervous," he said.

Alucard got up from Hans's lap and ruffled his hair. "Don't be nervous. This sweet little kitten has the same class with you. Don't you, Seras?"

"Hmm?" Seras looked down at Hans's schedule. "We do!"

Hans's smiled. "Ok. You will help me, if I get lost, ja? Seras Victoria?" he asked shyly.

Seras smiled back at him. "I would be happy too,"

Hans's smile grew wider. He looked right into Seras's eyes "Ja?" he said.

"Ja," Seras replied, giggling, then realizing that she had repeated what he said, she covered her mouth in embarrassment then started giggling again.

Hans laughed. "Maybe I will teach some German to you in return,"

"That'd be cool!"

"Okay,"

"Hmm, you two seem to be getting along quite well," Alucard said, winking at Seras and Hans.

The two of them blushed and grabbed their things. Alucard walked over to Hans and started patting his chest as he

did when they were reunited.

"See? You'll be perfectly fine. And you can totally trust Kitten. She is a complete sweetheart. Not one untrustworthy bone in her body!" he said.

"Awwww, thanks, Alucard. I didn't know you thought so highly of me," Seras said. She gave Alucard a hug.

Alucard hugged her back. "S'not what I think. It's true,"

"Thank you, that's so sweet," Seras pulled away and put here booksack on her back "Come on, Hans, I'll show you where the classroom is,"

"Okay,"

Seras and Hans made their way to the halls.

Riley had already left it looked like. I asked Integra if she would like an escort, but she gracefully declined and went

on her independence vexes me so sometimes. Soon Alucard and I were the only ones left in the cafeteria

besides the janitors and the lunch ladies.


End file.
